


When He Calls Me (Miss America)

by imnotbuck



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Barebacking, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feminization, Heavy Petting, Language Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Marking, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian waits for Chris in soft lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prettiest girl in the US of A

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my Heavy Metal Lovers series but I decided to play around with that verse and start this. Nothing in this chapter has changed but the following chapters will not involve anything discussed in the Heavy Metal Lovers series as it is separate now.

When Chris gets to Sebastian's apartment he's almost trembling with excitement. Tonight is the night they're trying out Sebastian's newly admitted kink; the taboo daddy kink. He never thought that Sebastian would be into that, hell he never thought that he himself would be into that, but they both are and it's exciting. They talked about what they were willing to do and thankfully it included Seb wearing lingerie. Chris has been going insane thinking about it all day. It's hard trying to get work done when he's thinking about Sebastian spread out in something lacy and begging for his daddy. 

Chris opens the door and quickly goes inside, toeing off his shoes and taking off his jacket. He manages to keep control and walks to Seb's room instead of running. The door is opened just a crack and he can smell something earthy, incense of some sort. He pushes the door open the rest of the way and Seb makes a small noise that makes his heart pound. He looks around the room and saves Seb for last; Sebastian has hung thin fabric from a newly installed hook in the ceiling and formed a canopy around the bed, there's incense burning in the corner of the room, and he's set the dimmer switch on low, making the room have only a soft light. He's gone all out and Chris is pleased that they're equally as invested. 

Sebastian is unreal. He's sitting in the centre of the bed, his legs folded to one side and head down slightly. He's wearing a lavender babydoll slip that has lace lining the hem and is cut up to his pecs, showing his stomach. He can see the tiny panties he's wearing, sitting low on his pelvis and showcasing the curve of his hips. His legs are covered with sheer stockings with rosettes along the band over his thigh, the material stretching to accommodate the muscle. 

"Kitten." His voice comes out heavy with want. Sebastian looks up and smiles sweetly. Chris' breath catches when he sees the makeup; there's a soft brown lining his eyes, pink slightly tinting his cheeks, and his lips are shining with gloss. He's perfection and he's sitting there waiting for him. 

"Daddy." Sebastian breathes. "You're home." His cock hardens rapidly. 

"Yes, kitten. I see you've gotten ready for bed." 

"Mm, daddy, like you said." 

"That's my good girl." Sebastian's breathing speeds up and he nods quickly. 

"Yes daddy, your good girl." 

"Come here, baby." Sebastian gets off of the bed and walks over to him, staring up at him through his thick lashes. "You look so beautiful. Is all of this for me?" 

"Yes daddy, always for you. Do you.. do you like it?" Sebastian sounds so hopeful. Chris touches his cheek and revels in how smooth the skin is. He's so smooth and soft, it's hard to believe that he was rough and covered in stubble just months ago. 

"It's perfect, kitten. You did so good; daddy's proud of you." Sebastian hums quietly. 

"I missed you today." Sebastian murmurs and he knows it's the truth. "Been lonely, daddy. Sitting around waiting for you."

"You didn't call?" 

"You were working and I don't wanna be a distraction." 

"I want you to call me when you're feeling lonely. I'll make it better, you know I can." 

"I know. I'm sorry; I won't do it again."

"Good. This time I'll let it slide but do it again and there'll be consequences." Sebastian's breath stutters. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes daddy."

"Why would I punish you, Sebastian?"

"Because if I don't listen, I won't be your good girl. You wanna take care of me and you know best. Ignoring what's best for me isn't okay and if I forget that, I need to be punished." 

"That's right. But punishments aren't to hurt you sugar. What are they for?"

"To remind and stabilize me." 

"You're so good for me." Seb smiles warmly, his eyes shining with pleasure. "Good girls get rewards."

"Thank you daddy." 

"Wanna know what your reward is?" 

"Yes please." 

"I'm torn between making you scream or making you sob." Sebastian's entire posture changes, his body swaying slightly. "Which one sounds good to you, kitten?"

"Can I, I," Sebastian swallows. "will you spank me, daddy?" Chris' cock presses hard against the zipper of his jeans. "Please daddy? I.. I know spanking is for punishment but I've been good daddy and I need your hands on me." 

"You really want that?"

"Yes, please, I do." 

"Okay kitten, but only because you've been so good." He moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Across my lap." Sebastian scurries over to him and lies himself across his lap, ass perched high in the air. They've both been practicing what they wanted to do but this feels all too natural, like it's all they've ever done. He knows right then that this isn't the last time they'll visit this. "How many, sweet kitten?"

"20." His eyes widen. 

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." 

"If it gets to be too much tell me immediately. You don't tell me, you'll get a punishment you won't like. Got it?"

"Yes daddy."

"20, no more and no less. Don't come until I tell you to and if you do, there'll be nothing more tonight." Sebastian whines softly but doesn't protest. Chris pulls up the slip and stares at the panties Seb's wearing; they leave half of his ass uncovered, the curves of it up for show. "You're so fucking beautiful Seb." 

When Sebastian isn't bulked up for a role he has a soft quality to him. His features are that of a man but depending on how he plays them, he can appear gentle and sweet as he truly is. He's always beautiful but like this it's hard to see anything but him. He wants to get on his knees and worship whoever gave him Sebastian.

"Daddy." Sebastian whines. "Please.." Chris strokes Seb's ass and rubs gently, softening him up. The first smack takes Sebastian by surprise. He yelps and shifts his hips a little. He starts to hit him harder, moving his hand to different areas each time. Sebastian cries out with each slap but it's always mixed with a moan. He ruts helplessly against Chris' thighs and he can feel the precome starting to seep through Seb's panties. "Daddy." He chokes out.

"You okay baby?" 

"Yes, god, yes." 

"Look at me." Sebastian turns his head and Chris moans at the sight of the tears running through the blush on his cheeks. "One more." 

"Okay daddy." He gasps. Chris swings his hand back and makes solid contact, hard enough to push Sebastian almost off of his lap. Sebastian wails and his shoulders shake with sobs. Chris immediately pulls him up and cups his face in his hands. 

"Are you okay?" Chris asks and swipes the pads of his thumbs across Seb's cheeks. "Answer me, kitten." 

"Sunt bine." Sebastian whimpers. Chris stares at him in surprise; Sebastian doesn't often speak to him in Romanian or anyone outside of being asked to. "Eu vreau.." Seb's voice trails off and he continues to cry. 

"I'm sorry, Seb." He says and kisses his forehead. "That last one was too far, I was too rough. I'm sorry." 

"Nu va ingrijorati!" Sebastian says frantically. "Sunt bine, Chris." 

"Seb, I don't.." Sebastian seems to finally register that he's not speaking English and frowns. 

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I don't usually— sometimes I think in Romanian and it slips out." Sebastian smiles a little. "I told you not to worry and that I'm fine. I'm okay." 

"You're crying."

"It felt good." Sebastian whispers. "So good, daddy." He shivers despite his apprehension. Seb shifts in his lap, hips rolling only slightly but enough to make his jaw drop. "Like your hands on me, I'll probably bruise." He licks his lips. 

"You like that, kitten?" Sebastian nods. "You want me to bruise you."

"I wanna feel what we did constantly, press on the bruises while I'm working and think of you." Chris lowers his head and licks Seb's throat. "Mark me, daddy." 

"When do you have to start filming again?"

"Couple of months." 

"Good." Chris moves his mouth to Seb's collarbone and bites. Sebastian moans and grips his shoulders, starting to grind his hips down against Chris' lap. Sebastian's panties are beyond wet and he's already planning on what set to buy him next. He loves Sebastian in soft pastels but the idea of him in red and black makes him throb. He rubs his stubbled cheek against the side of Sebastian's neck, leaving pink contact burn marks on his golden skin. 

He kisses just below Sebastian's ear and licks there, Seb going slack against him. There are so many erogenous spots on Sebastian that he wants to play with and will, but not tonight. He's already straddling his limit by teasing this much. He sucks Seb's earlobe into his mouth and swipes his tongue up and down, Sebastian moaning with pleasure. He can practically taste the need coming off of Seb and it makes him painfully hard. 

"Daddy, daddy.." Sebastian moans. "Fuck me. Please daddy, I've been good." 

"I might spread you out and lick you hard, baby girl, and I might not fuck you." Sebastian whimpers. 

"Please daddy, please don't.. I want you, please.." 

"You don't want that?" 

"Wanna feel you in me, daddy. I've been good— can I have it? Please?"

"You're acting spoiled tonight." He tuts. "Maybe I am spoiling you too much. I do like giving you your way but sometimes I have to crack the whip." 

"Te rog." Sebastian whines and kisses Chris softly. The gloss on his lips is sweet and sticky, keeping their mouths close. "Te rog.. Daddy, I'm so wet for you. It hurts; please, please fuck my pussy." Chris growls and puts his hands on Sebastian's hips. Sebastian has an angelic look on his face as he kisses him chastely a few times. "Te rog, daddy." He starts to move up and down against him, mimicking the motions of riding him. Chris moans and bites down on his ear. "It hurts daddy." 

"I'll make it better, sweet girl. Daddy'll help you." 

"Thank you." He moans and Chris shoves them back onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. 

"Did you prep yourself for me, kitten? Get your pussy nice and wet?" Sebastian purrs and nods. "Let me check." Sebastian lifts himself up just enough for Chris to slide his panties down, keeping them around this thighs. He runs his finger down Seb's cleft and pushes in when he finds his rim. He's gaping and wet, lube leaking past Chris' finger. He pushes in two more and twists them around until Sebastian keens. "Oh, that's a good girl." He murmurs. 

"Did I do good daddy?"

"You did perfect, darlin'. Fucking perfect." Sebastian licks his lips. 

"You're still dressed." His lips form the prettiest pout. "Why, daddy?"

"I didn't get the chance to undress because I got distracted by my pretty girl." 

"Oh." 

"Can you wait for me to get undressed or do you need me now?" He asks and presses his fingers into his prostate. Sebastian moans and shakes his head. 

"Need you now daddy." 

"I guess that'll work. Help me out, kitten." Sebastian is quick to adjust his position, yanking the button of Chris' jeans open and dragging the zipper down. He pushes Chris' pants down to his thighs and moans when he finds him bare. 

"Fuck, Chris, that's way too hot." Sebastian says and unbuttons Chris' shirt with trembling fingers.

"Didn't want to keep my baby waiting, hmm?" Sebastian grabs his cock and strokes him, precome beading from the tip and slipping down Seb's fingers. "Want me to cum without you?"

"No!" Seb nearly screams. "No, daddy." 

"Work for it, kitten." Sebastian nods frantically and uses his thighs to support himself then guides Chris' cock to his rim. He drags the head against himself and mixes precome and lube until Chris is just wet enough. Chris groans and puts his hands on Seb's hips. "Come on sweet girl. Before I flip you over and finger you instead." Sebastian positions him properly and sinks down on him in one solid motion. They both gasp, Sebastian's head falling to his shoulder. 

"Oh god, daddy." He mewls. "E bine." His voice is breathy and a major turn on. "Fute-mă!" He knows well enough now to understand; fuck me. 

"Ride me kitten. Good girls earn what they want." It's incredibly difficult to remain coherent with Sebastian so hot and wet around him. Sebastian braces himself on Chris' shoulders and raises himself up, leaving only the tip of Chris' cock inside of him, and slams back down. "Fuck, that's good kitten. So good." 

Sebastian doesn't work up to a faster pace like he usually does. With a tight grip on Chris' shoulders he rides him fast and hard, his thighs clenching tight around Chris' hips. The slip feels nice against Chris' chest and hundreds of ideas flood through him. He wants to do everything to and with Sebastian, wants to make him cry and beg and smile and whine. He wants this, wants him, more than anything. Regardless of the situation Sebastian is his. 

"Daddy!" Seb screams and moves faster, his ass hitting Chris' pelvis roughly. "So good, daddy. Daddy— oh..!" He grabs Sebastian by the hair and kisses him. Sebastian's mouth softens and opens wide, Chris' tongue invading possessively. He shows his possession just like this and he knows that Sebastian loves it. 

"You're fucking nasty, Seb." 

"No— I'm a good girl, your good girl.." His voice tapers off with a groan. "Am I being good, daddy?" His voice is slurred even more so than usual. 

"Yes baby. Take me deeper." Sebastian drops down all the way and whines high when Chris' cock slides deeper than it ever has. He makes small movements, not letting his cock slip free for even a second. He circles his hips and gyrates helplessly against him, his mouth opened by constant moans. "That's right baby. My pretty girl, prettiest girl in the world."

"Yeah?" Seb gasps and sounds overwhelmed. He realizes right then that Sebastian wants to be coddled and called pretty. He wants more than praise; he wants to be needed and adored. 

"'Course baby. Most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sebastian presses his chest against Chris and arches his back, taking him deep then letting him slide lower over and over again. Chris moans from deep in his throat and Sebastian sucks on his neck. "You're so beautiful that I want you all the time. Every—every fucking time I see you with someone else, I get hard because they see how handsome you are but they don't know about this. They don't fucking know how gorgeous you are in leather and lace and nothing at all. They aren't, they aren't going to ever see this."

"Yours." Seb gasps. "Yours daddy, yours!" 

"That's fucking right." He reaches under the slip and grabs Seb's ass with both hands. "You're mine, Sebastian." 

"Da." He whimpers and nods, dragging his lips up and down the side of Chris' neck. Chris closes his eyes and groans. "A ta, a ta." He can feel Sebastian's control slipping and his body going lax so he starts to thrust his hips up, using his grip on Seb's ass to angle his body so that he hits his prostate. "Fuck!"

"Come on baby, hold on for me." Sebastian babbles incoherently and clenches around him until the drag of each thrust makes him pant from sensitivity. 

"Yes, yes, yes.." Sebastian whimpers. "Right—right there!" Chris nods and lifts Seb up then raises his hips off of the bed, his thrust making Sebastian wail. "Daddy!" Sebastian's panties are a sopping mess and clinging to him for dear life. "Again— please!" He slams back into him, rocking his hips up and down wildly. He bucks Sebastian until his body shifts with every thrust and he's completely pliant. 

"Beautiful." Chris moans and thrusts harder, faster. "My beautiful girl; love feeling you like this. So warm and soft and mine."

"Mai!" Sebastian chokes. "More, please, daddy—" 

"Mmm, your pussy's getting tighter." He groans and bounces Seb up and down. "Tell me, kitten. Are you ready to come for me?"

"Da, da, yes—god yes." He reaches between them and takes Seb's cock in his hand. He's soaked with precome leaking a constant stream. He starts to stroke Seb but is surprised when Seb tilts his body away. "No, not— please touch my clit daddy." Chris hisses; Sebastian is way too devoted to this. "Please, daddy, please. It hurts!" 

"Don't worry kitten. I'll take care of you." 

"Mulțumesc." Seb gasps. Chris starts to rub Sebastian's cock as if he were playing with his clit. He runs up and down and growls each time precome spurts out of his tip and onto his abdomen. "Nu pot—" Seb's head lolls back and Chris bites down on his throat hard enough to make his body spasm. "Please daddy, please—I'm gonna—" 

"I wanna feel it when you come, kitten."

"A ta." Seb whines. "Yours, yours, daddy." 

"You've earned it, pretty girl." He says and shifts his hand to Sebastian's perineum. He strokes lightly and then presses hard at the same time he thrusts as roughly as he can. Sebastian shrieks and claws at him as he comes, his voice breaking off with shouts of Romanian profanities. Sebastian's come continues to flow out of him and he rides Chris despite his sensitivity. Every soft keen that escapes him drives Chris closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Please daddy, want you to come. Come in me daddy, te rog." He begs. "Wanna feel it deep." Chris comes with a drawn out groan and falls back against the headboard. Sebastian leans against him and breathes into his neck. 

"You were so good tonight, Seb."

"You liked the lingerie?"

"Fuck yes. You looked like a fucking angel." Sebastian sighs, content for the moment.

"Daddy." He whispers. "Can I show you the other side?"

"The other side?"

"I can be your good girl, daddy, and I like that. But I didn't just get these." His pulse speeds up and hammers in his ears.

"No?"

"You called me nasty and I planned for that, daddy. Let me show you how nasty your good girl can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	2. It's What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can't help but pull away when he's anxious, even when he desperately wants to be comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't speak Romanian and I don't know much about injuries so I researched both but they could be inaccurate.

Filming for Captain America: Civil War is due to start soon which means that they have to get back on a health regiment that includes a proper diet and constant body training. Chris hasn't really slipped with his schedule but Sebastian has and he knows that his displeasure is showing. Working out is annoying but he's used to it so he can get back into a rhythm; the problem is Chris. 

It's not really Chris, it's Sebastian's own anxiety. He and Chris have been playing around with crossdressing for months which is basically him dressing up in various pieces of lingerie and sometimes even dresses and skirts. Truth be told he absolutely adores it. He craves the attention and the compliments, he loves being called beautiful and pretty and Chris' girl. It's odd because he has no desire to be a woman but when he's with Chris, he wants to be his pretty kitten, his girl. He knows it's weird considering he's a grown man but it's what they both want.

The real issue is that he has to bulk up significantly to play Bucky. He was pretty muscular to play The Winter Soldier but now that Bucky is supposed to be a cross between man and soldier he's supposed to be ripped. He also has to grow his hair out longer than it was in the last movie and let his beard grow in. He's going to look like a burly man and that doesn't translate to the prettiest girl in the world. Thinking about not fitting the archetype scares him because he wants to be pretty and beautiful for Chris and for himself. He doesn't want to be a man's man because it'll take months to burn away and Chris will probably not look at him in the same way. 

The more he realizes this the more he secludes himself. In a way working out and constantly being busy is good because it gives him less time to worry about what he's supposed to do. He avoids Chris like the plague and only texts him from time to time, using the excuse that he's busy with his new schedule. He knows that this is a defence mechanism but he can't help it. He doesn't want Chris to be the one to end things so he has to do it himself no matter how painful.

On his second leg day he gets the call he's been dreading. Chris' name lights up the screen of his phone and his stomach drops. He can't ignore it—he's done that three times this week. He excuses himself and walks over to the water station filling station in the corner of the room. 

"What's wrong?" Chris' genuine worry makes him ache immediately. 

"I'm working out." 

"No, Seb. Why've you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't. I've just been—"

"—busy, I know. But you're ignoring me and when I call you don't ever call back. Did I do something?"

"No!"

"So what's wrong?" He doesn't want to tell him his fears because he knows how silly they are. For all he knows this crossdressing thing is just a brief kink that'll pass for Chris. He doesn't want to make it a big deal if it isn't one. "You know you can talk to me." 

"I just, I'm really busy. Working out and doing other stuff is hard to balance."

"I know and I get that but something's clearly up between us. Tell me so I can try to fix it." 

"It's not you, it really isn't. I'm just stressed and it's fucking with me." 

"Kitten, you know I'm here." Sebastian makes a soft noise in reply. "Tell me you know that." 

"I do." He shrinks back into the corner and starts fiddling with the machine beside him to make some noise. "I know that, daddy." 

"Whatever you need I'll be there. Just call me and I can be in New York in a few hours." He rubs his hand across his face to keep himself from crying. 

"You don't have to do that. I'm okay."

"Don't you think I can tell when you're not? I know you Seb and this isn't you."

"I'm sorry." He whispers roughly. "I know I'm fucking this up because I can't get out of my head. I'm causing shit where there isn't any. I'm sorry Chris."

"Don't berate yourself. Whatever you're feeling is justified simply because you have the right to feel it. Let me know what's going through your mind." You haven't seen me in weeks. He thinks. You won't think I'm pretty anymore.

"I have to go." 

"Seb, please don't." 

"I—I'm sorry. My trainer's waiting for me and I can't hold off." His voice is shaking terribly and he can practically feel Chris flinching.

"If you're upset you shouldn't be working out with all that equipment. You could hurt yourself." 

"Sunt bine." He says quickly. "We'll talk later, okay?" He hangs up before Chris can respond and leans against the wall. His chest feels like it's about to burst and cave in at the same time. 

"You ready to go Seb?" Daniel calls and he fakes a smile. 

"Yup." In the end, Chris was right.

-

After a brief visit to the hospital Sebastian goes back to his apartment with a heavy cast. He wasn't paying proper attention and one of the machines malfunctioned while he was on it. He'd tripped and ended up landing hard on his leg which resulted in a fibula fracture. It isn't severe but it hurts like hell and means he's out of commission for a few weeks.

The first thing he does when he gets home is flop down onto his bed. It jostles his leg and makes him cringe but he forces himself to manage. He can take it because he's taken worse, he knows he's okay, but he doesn't feel safe. By himself he feels vulnerable and on edge. He knows that he needs Chris but calling him all the way to New York for something so small seems stupid. The last thing he wants is to waste his time. 

Sebastian manages to doze off but is woken by the sound of keys hitting the floor down the hall. He's disoriented and tries to get up but stops when pain shoots up his leg. 

"Sebastian?" Chris calls out and he yelps. No, Chris can't be there with him. He has to be in Boston with his family and not in New York ready to tend to him. Most importantly he can't see Sebastian, not when he's like this. "Where are you?"

"B—bedroom." He squeaks and hears Chris starting down the hall. When Chris comes close enough to the door he regains his senses. "No! Don't come in here!"

"Huh?"

"Don't come in here." He begs. "Please don't."

"Is.. Is there someone in there with you?" The pain in Chris' voice is awful.

"No, I swear no one's here besides the two of us."

"So why can't I come in?"

"I'm not—" Pretty. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in Boston."

"You left your phone at the gym and Daniel picked up when I called. He told me you'd gone to the hospital, Sebastian." He knows how scared Chris must've been and wants to get up and comfort him but can't. "I need to see you and make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Please Sebastian?" His voice breaks on the last syllable of his name. Panic and guilt attack him and he stifles a cry. "I—if you want me to leave after, I will. But I need to know that you're okay." 

"Let me just clean myself up." 

"Are you lying down?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't get up." Sebastian gulps and grabs the blanket beneath him tightly. "Can I come in?"

"Y—yeah." The door opens and Chris steps in, closing it behind him. He turns around and looks at Sebastian, sadness filling every feature. 

"Kitten." Chris sounds so worried that it makes him burst into tears. He covers his face with his hands and cries loudly. "Oh baby, is it hurting?" Sebastian whimpers like a wounded animal and Chris' arms envelop him. He leans into him and grabs onto his shirt desperately. "What's wrong, kitten?"

"Daddy." He cries. "I'm sorry." He hides his face in Chris' shoulder. "I didn't listen and I ignored you. I shouldn't have—I'm sorry!" 

"No, honey." He says and rubs his back. "You don't need to apologize at all."

"I do. You didn't do anything wrong and I hurt you and I didn't listen and—"

"Breathe for me kitten. I'm right here and it's all okay. I promise." Sebastian nods and tries to even out his breathing. It makes him sad that Chris has his own anxiety to deal with but he's there talking him down. "I'm not upset with you. I'm fucking pissed that you hurt yourself and I wasn't there with you but that's it."

"Really?"

"Yes baby." His tears taper off but he continues to hold onto Chris. "What happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention and one of the machines malfunctioned. I ended up slipping off and fracturing my fibula."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't need surgery, just bedrest for a few weeks."

"That's good. I'll be here to help take care of you." 

"But you have stuff to do and people will wonder why you're here."

"I cleared everything up already and you're my friend, Seb. Of course I'm going to help you." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Chris kisses the crown of his head. "I'm here because I want to be."

"Thank you, daddy." He murmurs and kisses Chris' neck. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too." 

Chris insists that he take care of all of Sebastian's needs. He doses out low strength painkillers, cooks and cleans for him, and wants to bathe him. Sebastian has fought against that out of fear that doing something so intimate will make them dive too deep but he's bone tired. He does want Chris to wash him gently and make him feel loved and cherished. It's a sickness and he's ready to just let himself go and give in. 

As soon as Sebastian wakes up Chris has him in his arms. That's another thing; Chris will only let him put weight on his leg when he absolutely has to. His crutches are abandoned in his closet because when he walks Chris supports him and when he isn't he's being carried. He knows he should be nervous about how easily he's slipping into dependency but he can't bring himself to be. Chris just cares so deeply, he can't deny him anything.

"Morning kitten." Chris says and kisses his forehead. Sebastian sighs and nuzzles his neck. 

"M'sleepy."

"Breakfast will help with that." 

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you.. can you help me shower?" Chris' excitement spills from every inch of him. "I'm tired and I don't want to fall." 

"You don't need to convince me, kitten. That's what I'm here for." 

"Thank you daddy." Chris brings him into the bathroom and sits Sebastian down on the counter. 

"You're so cute when you first wake up." Chris says and runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "I'm gonna take off your clothes then get a bag to wrap your cast in, okay?" 

"Okay." Chris takes his time undressing Sebastian so not to hurt him. His hands are gentle and caress every aching inch of him until he feels like he's melting. By the time he's naked he's desperate for even just a tiny kiss. "Daddy." He whimpers and Chris hums in response. "I want you daddy." 

"We have to get washed up first."

"Please daddy?" He whines. "I want you so bad." Chris tuts at him. 

"Who knows what's best?"

"You, daddy."

"I'm going to wash you and dry you off then we'll get in bed and watch movies."

"I—whatever you say, daddy." 

"That's right kitten." Chris walks out of the room and returns a few minutes later, a garbage bag in his hand and completely naked. Sebastian's body heats up with need. Chris has been working out and he's starting to get beyond muscular again. Seb has an intense urge to run his tongue along every inch of him. Chris bends down and secures the bag over Seb's cast. 

"What now?" 

"Wait for me." He says and walks over to the shower, turning the taps and waiting for it to warm up properly. He comes back over and brings Sebastian into the shower, his body blocking the water from really reaching him. "I'm going to wash you but you have to be good. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." Chris grabs soap and rubs it all over his hands then starts scrubbing it into Sebastian's skin. He sighs and allows himself to be rocked back and forth by the smooth strokes of his soft palms. "Mm." He moans. "Daddy.."

"Yes, kitten. I'm here." Chris hums softly as he washes him, the soothing motions of his hands all to welcome. He's been so scared that Chris wouldn't want him anymore that he's forgotten how much Chris actually does care about him. Just thinking about that makes him feel lightheaded and drunk with need. "Does your leg hurt?"

"Uh-uh."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Never." Chris sinks to his knees and runs his hands up Seb's inner thighs and makes him gasp sharply. Chris' hands don't slow but they do hesitate slightly when he reaches the juncture of his thighs. He can feel how much Chris wants him but how hesitant he is because of Sebastian's near breakdown. "Daddy, please? Please touch me." 

"I am touching you."

"I—I, please touch my pussy daddy. I'm aching for you." Chris' breathing stutters briefly but it's enough to let him know that he can win if he really tries.

"I have to get my pretty girl nice and clean for me. Can't have you dirty."

"I want you." He whines and Chris nips at his thigh. He helps and stumbles back a little, Chris' hand on his hip steadying him. 

"I say when, Sebastian." Sebastian nods wildly. 

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry, daddy." 

"It's okay; I know how hard it is to keep calm when things get like this. But you have to trust me, you have to know that I am capable of taking care of you. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Good girl." Chris stands up and helps Sebastian turn around. Sebastian braces himself on the wall and spreads his legs as Chris instructs him to. Chris takes the same care washing his back as he did washing his front, making Sebastian's entire body buzz. Chris has such a wonderful affect on him; even just a glance makes him fall deep into a place he doesn't know much about but is willing to stay in, so long as Chris allows him to. Because he's Chris' good girl, that's how it has to be.

Chris gets on his knees again and quickly washes his lower back and legs, skirting over his ass. Sebastian starts to whine but breaks off when he feels Chris' hands gently opening him up. Warm water makes contact with his entrance and he sighs softly. His sigh turns into a sharp moan when Chris' slick finger starts to rub his rim. 

"D—daddy?"

"Just cleaning you up, like I said."

"Like you said." He repeats dumbly. Chris continues to rub at him for a few minutes then slowly pushes one of his thick fingers into him. Sebastian gasps and pushes out, opening himself up more. 

"There's my girl." Chris says, breath fanning out against Seb's lower back. "I've missed you, kitten. Not talking to me and ignoring me—I can't lie, it did hurt." Sebastian's eyes burn and he shuts them tightly. 

"I'm so—sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. I wanna be good for you, wanna do good.. Sometimes I just shut off."

"Yeah?" He asks and shoves another finger inside of him. Sebastian pants and nods though he's confident that Chris isn't looking up at him. "Tell me more about that." 

"Is—is this a punishment?"

"It doesn't feel good?" There's an edge to Chris' voice that he despises.

"You're, you don't normally.. you're using sex to get me to talk?"

"That what I'm doing?" Chris asks absently, the edge gone. "Wasn't aware."

"You can tell me." 

"You think I'm lying?"

"I'm defenceless like this and you know it. I'll talk to you about anything you want me to." Chris pulls his fingers out and panic grips every vital organ in his body. "Wait—"

"I have to get your hair." Chris whispers and stands. "Close your eyes." He does as he's told and lets Chris lather up his hair, his fingers kneading oh so carefully. Chris rinses the suds out then turns off the water. He grabs a towel off of the rack and fries himself off then picks Sebastian up and sits him on the counter again. He takes another towel and dries him carefully, saving his hair for last. He rubs the towel on his hair over and over again until most of the water is out. He feels so cold inside and he's terrified because it's his fault. He didn't mean to say something so stupid.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. 

"No, you don't have to be. You were right; I was being unfair and using sex against you. I shouldn't have done that." 

"You.." He doesn't really no what to say but longs to fill the silence with anything. "A ta." He whispers and touches Chris' stubbled cheek. "Yours." 

"Yeah." Chris says fondly. "You're my sweet kitten." Chris picks him back up and brings him into the bedroom. He sets him on the bed and takes off the garbage bag. "I'm gonna get you some pyjamas and we'll watch tv, okay?"

"Okay." Chris heads to his dresser and he remembers. "Daddy, in the closet behind—behind the dress shirts." Chris seems to get it immediately.

"I see." He walks over and opens the closet, rifling through it carefully. Chris breathes deeply at the sight of the silken garments Sebastian keeps hidden there. "These are pretty, baby." Sebastian mewls at the praise. "You did a good job picking them out." He can't help but wonder if they'll still fit around his new muscle and the possibility that they won't almost makes him choke. "Anything in particular you'd like to wear, kitten?"

"Want you to choose." 

"You like it when I make decisions for you."

"Yes." 

"I like it, too." Chris spends a few agonizing minutes picking something out before returning to him. He a cream coloured laced trimmed camisole with matching boy shorts; simple but just Sebastian's taste. He likes looking soft and pure for Chris. "Do you wear any of this stuff when you're alone?"

"No, daddy." He's being completely honest. Though being pretty does help his self confidence he doesn't like doing it alone. He only feels good when Chris is there watching him. 

"You have no idea how much that pleases me. You're such a good girl, kitten." His lips part on a whine. "Let's get these on you, hmm?" He nods with renewed eagerness. Chris carefully slides the panties up his legs and past his cast, tapping his hip so that he lifts himself and they can be slid on fully. The camisole is the scary part; he has no idea how it'll sit or if it will even look halfway decent. Chris shows no worry and slips it over his head then adjusts the thin straps on his shoulders. He stands back and stares in silence which only makes Sebastian more nervous. 

"Am I—am I pretty, daddy?" 

"God yes." Chris groans. "You're so beautiful, you're an angel. And you've filled out some." Chris says and cups his chest with both hands. He moans softly and arches into his touch. "Look at these tits, honey. I want to suck on them until you come." His nipples harden.

"Please." He whimpers. "I want that, I want that so bad daddy." Chris flicks one of his nipples and sends a shock through his body. 

"Tonight we'll rest, tomorrow is a different story. Daddy'll have to check that leg of yours though. I don't want my kitten to hurt more than necessary." 

"Okay." He sighs and Chris climbs onto the bed. He spreads his legs and motions for Sebastian to crawl between them. He does and lies down, his torso pillowed on Chris'. It's so comforting to be wrapped in his embrace like this; he feels so small and delicate. 

"My sweet girl." Chris says and starts to pet his hair. "You'll never know how much I missed you." Sebastian leans against him and sighs happily. 

"Missed you too." Sebastian murmurs. The soothing motions of Chris' hand in his hair makes him slip deeper into the warm place that he only feels when he's with Chris. He feels completely safe and cherished. 

"Don't pull away without talking to me, yeah? We'll talk it through." He nods. 

"Yes daddy. I'll talk to you.. Daddy.. just keep touchin' me.. stay with me." 

"I will, baby. Never doubt how much I care about you." He never has and knows that he absolutely never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	3. Perfect Little Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes care of Sebastian in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy play, subspace, anxiety.

The gentle suction of Chris' mouth pulls him from a comfortable sleep but he doesn't mind, not at all. He moans softly and opens his eyes to watch Chris sucking on his nipple through the fabric of his camisole. Chris' eyes are closed and his head is moving slightly as he gets into it. Sebastian arches his back and reaches up to touch Chris' back. Chris pulls off and stares at him lovingly. 

"Good morning, beautiful girl." He smiles, dazed. 

"Morning daddy." 

"I'm sorry I woke you." He clearly isn't. "I just had to get my mouth on these." Chris says and palms both sides of his chest. "Kitten, you have the most amazing tits." Sebastian can't hide his pleasure. "Your body is always perfect but right now I could bury my face in these and never come up." 

"Daddy.." 

"I was thinking, a baby could nurse from these." Sebastian's breathing speeds up. A baby—their baby. He knows that Chris is deep in his role but just the mention of such a future makes him blissful. "Could you imagine our baby so close to you?"

"Oh daddy." He cries. "Please, I want that." A little bright blue-grey eyed boy or girl with dark hair and rosy cheeks. "Please daddy. Wanna have your babies." Chris smiles. 

"I know, kitten. One day we'll have that." He wants to sob but refuses to ruin the moment. The light coming in through the window is so soft that it adds to the feeling that he's in a dream. "For now they're mine." 

"Yours." 

"Which means only I get to suck them." Sebastian nods weakly. "I'm going to nurse from you today, angel." 

"Oh god." He knows that this should feel dirty and inappropriate but it doesn't. It feels personal and wonderfully private, another thing that's just their's. 

"I want you to show me what a good mother you'll be. I'm going to suck you dry and you'll help me, like you'll do for our child." 

"Yes, yes daddy I will. I will—I'm your good girl and a good mother, a good, good wife." Chris nods. 

"Yes baby girl. My perfect wife." 

"Please daddy." Chris pushes the camisole up and breathes across one of his nipples, making it pebble instantly. "Please nurse from me." Chris lowers his head and latches onto his nipple, suckling after a few seconds. Pleasure descends on him and he closes his eyes tightly. Chris' tongue swirls around the tip and he moans. "That's it." He coaxes though he doesn't need to. He reaches up and cradles the back of Chris' head. "That's good, take what you need. It'll make you stronger b—baby." Chris groans and sucks harder. He doesn't call Chris baby, so the change makes his head spin. 

Chris moves to his other nipple and hollows his cheeks. He mewls and strokes Chris' hair, careful not to pull. He wants to show Chris that he really would be a good parent. Though he can't give Chris a child with his own body there are other avenues to go down and he's more than willing. To give a child a home and raise it with Chris is his greatest wish. 

"Let me take care of you, baby. I'll do what—whatever you need me to." Chris puts his hand in Sebastian's panties and rubs his hardening cock until he's panting. "Oh fuck." Chris lowers his hand and rubs his balls slowly. "Please fuck me." Sebastian gasps. "Put babies in me." Chris pulls back and sighs. 

"I don't want to hurt you, kitten. Your leg isn't in any shape for me to fuck you."

"Daddy." He wants to cry but Chris hushes his sadness with a gentle kiss. 

"I want you badly, kitten. But I'd be a bad daddy if I hurt you because I couldn't control myself. So we'll be good for now." 

"Okay." Chris smiles and slides down to settle between Sebastian's legs.

"But I'm still going to please my girl. There is absolutely no way I'm not putting my mouth on you." He says and pulls Sebastian's panties down. "No way, baby."

-

Sebastian feels incredibly safe in Chris' arms and always has. After their shower Chris dressed him in a soft cotton slip and put him in his favourite long vintage style dressing gown. He carries Sebastian to the kitchen and sits him down on the counter. Sunlight warms him through the silk and content flows through him. 

"You'll eat for me this morning, won't you?" Chris asks though Sebastian always does. 

"Of course."

"I'm thinking French toast." It's one of his favourites.

"Yum." 

"But I know my baby likes fresh fruit so while I was shopping yesterday I got you some berries." Sebastian perks up and grins. "And chocolate mousse."

"You're too good to me daddy."

"I like spoiling you. Do you want to stay here or should I bring you to the couch?" 

"Here; I wanna watch you cook." 

"Whatever you say." Sebastian leans back on his hands and watches as Chris gets ingredients out. Normally he gets the urge to help out but today he doesn't. His mind is caught on what happened earlier, the baby thing. 

He can so easily imagine their pretty baby in his or Chris' arms. They could buy a house or a bigger apartment and have a nursery just for the baby and Chris would spoil it so much. He'd be such a great father and husband and everything he's ever wanted. Chris could give him the life he's secretly been wanting for a very long time. Sebastian touches his stomach and pretends like there's someone in there, just waiting to come out and make their lives perfect and tie them together forever.

He knows that a baby isn't a security measure and shouldn't be used as a tool but he can't help himself. If he had a baby with Chris they would never be able to really be apart. They'd be tethered together by a precious life that they started.

"Baby?" He hears Chris asks distantly. "Kitten? Sebastian, are you okay?" The sound of his name brings him back to the present. Chris is looking at him with worry painted over every feature. 

"Yeah." He says, his voice a touch too breathless. "I'm okay."

"What's going on in that pretty head?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"It's... it's embarrassing."

"I don't think it is."

"Because you don't know what it is."

"So tell me." Chris isn't commanding him so he decides to go for it. 

"I was thinking about a baby." He whispers shamefully. "Having one with you." Chris steps over to him and puts his hands on his hips. 

"Why're you ashamed of that?"

"Because I.. I don't know if we're on the same page." 

"Sebastian," Not being called kitten at a time like this is frightening. "I know I got kinky with it but I wasn't messing with you." 

"Huh?"

"I want kids." Chris' voice is honey and sunlight. "I want a family and a house full of kids just running around and causing absolute chaos."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's odd to be talking about it now but I want babies and I want you." Sebastian's heart races. "When you talked about being my wife and mother to my children it got me excited. Hopeful."

"You—you want a life with me?" Chris smiles. 

"Husband, father, wife, mother; whatever you want to be I want you to be it with me." Sebastian leans into Chris' chest and buries his face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent to steady him. 

"We don't even, we haven't even put a name to us."

"That's not necessary if we already know what we are, Seb." 

"Chris." He whimpers. "I thought I was moving fast but you're right there with me."

"Hell yeah I'm there." He strokes Sebastian's hair. "We'll get to that place eventually, kitten. Babies and all." 

"I'm so happy, daddy. You make me so happy." 

"Feeling better?"

"Much." Chris kisses his head and pulls back, Sebastian making a displeased noise. "Daddy." Chris laughs. 

"I've got to feed you, kitten." 

"Mew." Chris smiles and lifts him up, making him squeal. He wraps one leg around Chris' hip and lets the one with the cast hang awkwardly. "Can you keep me up?"

"Come on baby, you're tiny." Sebastian blushes. 

"I've gotten muscles again."

"So?"

"I'm not small." 

"I'll spank you, kitten." Sebastian nuzzles Chris' neck. "We're gonna eat then we're going out."

"Where?"

"For a walk in Central Park. I know how much you love it there and Daniel told me that you need to walk. I think he knows that I've been babying you."

"I like you babying me." He says and pouts. 

"I like it too, sweet girl, but he is right. If you don't move around enough your leg'll be too weak."

"If I walk with my crutches at the park will you carry me around the house?" Chris grins. 

"I'll do better; if you walk with your crutches without complaint, daddy'll eat his pretty little girl out for lunch." Sebastian moans and rubs up against him. "Sound fair?"

"Yes, yes daddy." 

After eating breakfast (mostly Chris feeding Sebastian and kissing him until he was dizzy) they make their way to the park. Crutches aren't easy to use and by the time they actually get there he's extremely tired. He hates that Chris can't touch him very much in public because when he's feeling bad Chris' soothing hands are the only thing that help. They get approached by some fans that are very nice and when they finish talking to them and taking some pictures he does feel significantly better much to his surprise. 

"You're doing great Seb." Chris says and smiles. "I'm proud of you." 

"I'm tired." 

"I know but it'll be worth it. I'll put on a movie when we get back and spread you out on the couch." He says nonchalantly and Sebastian almost falls. "Careful now."

"I can't believe you just said that." 

"You don't want to watch a movie?" Sebastian giggles and Chris beams. "I made a deal with you, Seb. You'll be rewarded for being good." Sebastian inches slightly closer and lowers his voice. 

"Can I suck your dick later, daddy?" Chris chokes on air. 

"You are a menace!"

"I'm being polite and asking though."

"As opposed to?"

"Pulling you into the bushes and sucking you off right here."

"Dear lord." 

-

True to his word, Sebastian ends up with on the couch with his bad leg on Chris' shoulder and Chris' tongue shoved deep inside of him. Chris is sloppy today and the sounds of his mouth smacking against Sebastian's rim ring through the apartment. He's slurping and sucking like his life depends on it and Sebastian can't think straight. He pushes his ass into Chris' mouth and rocks back and forth desperately. 

"Daddy, daddy, please." He mewls. "Get me wet for you daddy." Chris growls and shoves his tongue deeper, wiggling it liberally. Sebastian gasps and rolls his hips. "Spit in my pussy, daddy." 

One of Chris' fingers enters him and rubs along his prostate. He jerks and sobs desperately. It's been too long since Chris has properly fucked him and he's really starved for it. Chris licks deep and adds another finger, bending them and scraping his nails against his clenching walls. 

"Please daddy, kitten needs it. Please daddy—spit in my pussy, make me so wet that I leak. Please daddy!" Chris pulls back but leaves his fingers inside. His expression is darker than he's ever seen it and it makes every nerve in his body flare. 

"That's what you want? Daddy to spit right into you?"

"Yes, please." 

"I'll fill you with my spit and my come." He coos. "I'll finger you until you beg me to stop." He closes his eyes and Chris barks an order. "Open your fucking eyes." Sebastian's eyes fly open—he's not used to Chris not being his soft and sweet daddy. "You'll look at me until I tell you otherwise." 

"Yes daddy." 

"I don't think I asked you a question, kitten." His mouth parts on a whimper. "Too much, sweet girl?"

"N—no, daddy. I like it daddy." 

"Turn around and push that pretty pussy out to me." Sebastian struggles to get into position and Chris helps him after a minute. He arches his back and moans when Chris' thumbs spread him apart. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sebastian's head falls forward. "So good and obedient, you're so perfect for me. You make daddy so proud." Sebastian can feel himself falling into the dangerous place known as subspace and can't stop himself. When Chris is like this it's impossible to stop the spiral. 

"Te rog.." He whines. "Tati, te rog." Chris blows across his hole and he trembles all over. "Tati—daddy, claim me. Get me wet and fuck me, come in me. Fill me with your babies, daddy. I'll be so good for you—take care of our babies while you're at work." 

"You'd quit acting?" He's so far under that he doesn't hesitate. 

"For our family, daddy. When you come home they'll be napping and I'll be waiting for you." He babbles. "In those red panties you like and one of your shirts—dress shirt, unbuttoned."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Chris sounds pleased and it only pulls him deeper. "I like what you've come up with."

"Wanna be your wife." He whimpers. "Your trophy wife." 

"You're perfect, kitten. I'll take care of you for the rest of my damn life, Sebastian." He starts to pant and shakes hard enough to make his teeth shatter. He's so hot that he's becoming cold, a raging fever in the dead of winter. 

"Need you, daddy." He slurs and slumps forward. "Please, please, please.." 

"I've got you, baby girl. Daddy's got you—you're doing so well." Chris spreads him further apart and leans down to lick a flat strip across his hole. Sebastian whines and mumbles incoherently. He can't hear himself speak over the pounding in his ears but he can tell that he's begging again. Chris' tongue is circling him and pushing in slowly then pulling back out to circle again. It's torturous and breathing is difficult, his vision is darkening. 

Then Chris spits into him and he's gone. His body spasms and he feels himself coming, Chris' finger rubbing his spit around his cleft. He can hear the movie playing and Chris whispering encouragements but he's under a trance, his entire body slack and pliable. Soft pants are escaping him and his chest is aching pleasantly. He wants Chris to hit him, to do something that'll hurt and contrast to such intense pleasure, but can't speak to tell him. His mouth feels full of cotton. 

"Come back to me, baby girl." He hears Chris say. Chris' lips are pressed just below his ear and his chest is against his back, arms encircling his waist. "Come on beautiful, come back. Daddy needs you back now." 

"Mm." He sighs. "Daddy.." Chris holds him tighter and starts to bring him back down. 

"You were in deep, hmm? I didn't check in with you and I'm sorry for that." 

"Nu." He says and turns his head to nuzzle Chris' cheek. His beard feels amazing and the scratch is grounding. "I'm okay, I'm back daddy. Promise."

"Welcome home, kitten." Chris kisses his cheek. "But next time we've gotta be on our toes. I can't have you slipping away on me for too long."

"I'll never leave you, daddy." Chris hums and nods. 

"I know, baby. Because—?"

"Because I'm yours."

"That's right, kitten. Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	4. A Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's a quick healer but a needy kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons of dirty talk and I'm updating this too fast.

"How's he doing?" Scott asks, voice slightly muffled by something he's doing. Chris can hear Dodger causing trouble in the background and smiles to himself. 

"His leg is healing pretty well. I've been keeping him mobile."

"Don't even lie—we both know you're treating him like a princess." Chris laughs. 

"I'm pretty obvious, huh?"

"When you ran out of the house like a bat out of hell I knew you'd be going overboard."

"When I got here he was alone." He's still horrified by it. "He was passed out in his room with a giant cast on, by himself!" 

"That trainer didn't go home with him?"

"Apparently he dropped him off but didn't stay." 

"You sound ready to rip his head off." 

"Well yeah, he's supposed to look for him."

"Bro it's been like two and a half weeks, you've gotta move on."

"Fuck no. I'm supposed to be able to rely on these people to take care of Seb when it comes to this important shit. If he gets hurt again and is just allowed to come home without supervision and has a concussion or something, what the fuck happens then?" 

"I see what you're saying but Sebastian can take care of himself." Scott knows that he and Sebastian have been fooling around but he doesn't know the extent of their relationship, which makes this conversation all the more difficult. He can't explain how much Sebastian being uncared for gets to him. "You've don't have to worry about him."

"He's.. Seb is different than anyone I've ever been with." He says and sighs. "He doesn't take care of himself like he should."

"Is he not safe?"

"It's not like that; he's just really goddamn headstrong and doesn't think about the consequences of what he does."

"You know if you coddle him he's going to get pissed off." Chris' lip twitches.

"You're wrong there." Scott scoffs.

"I'm sure he loves being hushed like a baby." He has to bite his tongue because that's exactly what Sebastian loves. He's not about to tell his own brother that he's Sebastian's daddy. 

"Either way, I'm here until he's all better. I can't stand the idea of him limping around here by himself."

"Aww, you're a good boyfriend." Chris blushes. "I can feel you blushing from here."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Have you two actually talked about your relationship though? I know it's been casual for a while but I also know you're a commitment guy." Yeah, he thinks, we talked about how I want Sebastian walk around our house in lingerie and mother my children. 

"We've gotten more serious lately. I'm really happy about that because now it feels a lot more stable. I don't have to worry about him finding someone else." 

"You're thinking about his exes again?" Chris sighs and nods though Scott can't see it. "They're his exes for a reason." 

"Still, he's associated with a bunch of them. Especially his most recent, Margarita." 

"What kind of name is that?" Scott says to try to lighten the mood. "I wish ma would've named me Tequila." Chris snorts. 

"You're so fucked."

"You are not very nice today." 

"I haven't thought about this in a while." He admits. "But when I have time to myself I think of what'll happen if he decides that playtime is over." He doesn't like thinking about their relationship in those terms but he can't help it. Self confidence issues and anxiety mixed together make for a real shit show. 

"Want my opinion?"

"You'll tell me anyway." 

"The only way your relationship is going to end is if you end it."

"You think I'll fuck it up?" His voice cracks a little. The thought of him messing things up brings on a whole other list of worries.

"No, what I'm saying is I know he likes you a lot. I don't think he ever wants to end things with you because of how strongly he feels. I've seen how he looks at you; he fucking adores you." 

"You think?"

"Definitely." Chris hears movement and looks up to find Sebastian on his hands and knees crawling toward him. He stares at him in shock and watches how graceful he looks despite his cast. His entire body lurches and his dick hardens almost instantly. He's so, so, gorgeous. "I think you'll be together for a very long time."

"I really hope so." Sebastian gets over to the couch where he's sitting and Chris automatically spreads his legs. Sebastian smiles groggily and settles between them, resting his head on his thigh and nuzzling. Chris' heart races and he curls his fingers in Sebastian's hair. 

"Oh dear lord please don't tell me he's blowing you right now." 

"He is not!"

"Well you just got all breathy so I'm thinkin' he woke up."

"I better go."

"You wouldn't want to keep your baby waiting!" Scott teases but Chris smirks.

"No, what kind of daddy would I be if I did that?" Scott sputters and starts to speak just as Chris hangs up. He throws his phone onto the opposite side of the couch and smiles down at him. "Kitten, I see your leg is feeling good today."

"Mm, daddy. Bedrest has really helped." He pets Sebastian's hair and makes him purr. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'd do anything for you, kitten." 

"I'm healing quickly, I'll probably be back in commission within the next two weeks. Will you leave when I'm better?"

"No." He says immediately and Sebastian stares at him with wide eyes. "I'm cleared for a while."

"Daddy, I don't want you to get behind on anything."

"I'm not going to." Sebastian sighs happily. 

"I wanted you to stay, daddy, but if you had to go I wasn't gonna say anything."

"You should know better than that."

"I do I just, I don't wanna be a nuisance." Chris thinks for a second before beginning. 

"If you're worried about me being here instead of in Boston, come back with me." Sebastian gapes. 

"You want to bring me home with you?"

"Baby, I've been dying to have you with me there. I want to have you in my house, in my bed, playing with Dodger." Sebastian looks dazed and he wonders if he's gone too far. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. There's absolutely no pressure."

"Daddy." His voice is small but full of glee. 

"Yes?"

"I'll go. I'll go with you and you can show me around. I've always wanted to visit your hometown, daddy. It makes me feel like a real part of your life."

"You still have recovery time, right?"

"Yeah."

"We can head out on the first available flight." Sebastian's entire face lights up. 

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. As long as it works with your schedule, we'll go as soon as possible." Sebastian looks absolutely radiant. His happiness is pouring from every pore and Chris feels lighter than air. 

"Oh daddy, I'm so happy. I can't wait—it'll be so great." 

"You bet, kitten." 

When Chris wants something he can move incredibly fast. He calls Sebastian's management and works things out with them then settles things with his own. He makes arrangements to fly out the next day and he starts getting things together. Considering he only brought a suitcase and a duffel bag he doesn't have too much to pack, which leaves him more than enough time to help Sebastian. 

Sebastian is terrible at packing and prioritizing. His mind wanders and he doesn't ever really know what to bring, so Chris being there is very helpful. 

"Daddy, will you choose clothes for me?" Sebastian asks in a cute voice. "Wanna look nice for you."

"Absolutely." 

"Can you.. will you choose lingerie for me too?" He starts to picture Sebastian in only panties in his bed and his mouth waters.

"Yes, baby. But I have to be honest with you."

"About what?"

"I have some surprises for you at my place."

"Really?"

"I was going to bring them next time I was out here but I rushed and didn't grab them."

"Can I have a hint, daddy?"

"Hmm.. good girls wait to be surprised."

"Please daddy? Just one and then I won't ask again." Chris sighs dramatically. 

"I must really be spoiling you rotten." Sebastian blanches. 

"No daddy!" He shakes his head vehemently. "I'm not rotten. I'm good—I'm your good girl, right?" Chris leans across the bed and kisses his nose.

"I was just playin', kitten. You could never be rotten." 

"You scared me." He whispers. 

"Did I?"

"Yeah. I wanna be perfect for you, I don't wanna be rotten. If I'm rotten I don't deserve daddy being good to me.." Chris kisses him softly. 

"Don't fret, beautiful. You're my special girl; perfect and sweet no matter what. You'll always deserve only the best from me." Sebastian makes a tiny contented noise. "I need you to remember that for me." 

"I will daddy."

"When we get to Boston, I want you to meet my family." Sebastian tenses slightly but enough for him to notice. "Do you not want to?"

"I do but I'm nervous. I don't wanna disappoint you or them."

"Why do you think you would?"

"I'm not.. They probably expect someone different than me. I'm not pretty or soft or anything that'd make a good partner." Chris takes his chin between two fingers and looks into his eyes. 

"Do you know that people love you as soon as they meet you?" Sebastian's lower lip trembles. "You're the most charming and wonderful person in the world. There is absolutely no one better than you in any way possible. If you're yourself they'll fall in love with you, kitten."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I'm going hog you and keep you locked in my house like Rapunzel." Sebastian giggles.

"That's stingy, daddy."

"Because you're mine."

"Daddy should know better." Chris grins and licks the swell of Sebastian's lip. 

"Yes I should, but I don't. When it comes to my pretty girl all of my manners go out the window."

"I like having that affect on you." 

"Well a pretty little thing like you gives me no chance at being mindful of my actions. I go crazy for you."

"You want me daddy?"

"More than anyone. If I had my way you'd be tied to my bed 22 hours a day just waiting to take my dick in that perfect pussy." Sebastian gasps and presses himself down against the bed. "Spread eagled with your hands tied but your legs free because I like it when you dig your heels into my back."

"Oh.."

"Sometimes I think about being tied up myself and having you ride me. Maybe sitting on my face."

"You really like eating me out."

"Fuck yes. You taste sweeter than any candy I've ever had."

"Would you fuck my thighs, daddy?" Chris groans. 

"Anywhere I can get myself on I'll do it." Sebastian thinks for a minute. 

"What about my tits, daddy? Would you fuck them and come all over me?"

"You want that?"

"Yes daddy. I want my chest rubbed raw from your cock." 

"You're an angel but sometimes you are nasty." He growls. "Absolutely disgusting." 

"You like it daddy?" Sebastian asks and licks his lips. "You wanna hear me be disgusting?"

"Fuck yes." Sebastian's eyes darken and he bats his eyelashes prettily. 

"I'm gonna paint my lips up pretty, daddy, nice and red. Then I'll suck your dick and leave red all over you. I'll pull off right when you're about to come then I'll let you, all over me. Will you paint kitten's face and tits with your come, daddy?" Chris is barely containing his urge to fuck Sebastian into the bed. 

"Don't you think it's wasted if you haven't licked it up?" Sebastian smiles oh-so sweetly. 

"I'm your cumslut daddy but I have to be dressed up before I can eat." 

"Fucking filthy." He says and curls his hand around the nape of Sebastian's neck. "We have to pack now or else I'll fuck you and we'll never get out of here."

"If you're okay with that, I am."

"Well aren't you a good girl."

-

Having Sebastian in Boston with him is way better than he imagined. Sebastian has been to Boston before but he's looking at everything with wide eyes and fascination, it's adorable. Chris has to fight the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss him until he giggles. If it weren't for the luggage he has to drag he'd be all over him and the media would be in a frenzy. 

They get to Chris' apartment in record time and as soon as they clear the entryway, Chris is on him. He presses Sebastian against the closed door and kisses his throat, licking and nibbling gently. Sebastian giggles and wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Daddy." He whines. "You're being too cute."

"I'm fucking pumped, kitten." He says and starts to nuzzle. "My baby is back home with me—that's awesome."

"I like it here." He says dreamily. "I could see myself living here." Chris jerks and pulls back to stare at him. Sebastian is blushing fiercely. 

"You could?"

"Yeah." 

"But you love New York."

"I've been needing a change recently and... well you're not in New York." His heart thuds like a steady drum beat. "I'd love to be here with you, daddy."

"Goddamnit you make me so happy." Sebastian smiles and it's the brightest thing he's ever seen. "You're incredible."

"Could you imagine living here with Dodger and—and our babies?" Chris' head falls to Sebastian's shoulder. "Chris?"

"If it's possible to die from happiness please don't tell me because then I'll know that I won't get to feel like this forever." Sebastian's hands slide and one rests on his back while the other strokes his hair. "I wanna steal you away from the world."

"I know how you feel."

"If I could have you all to myself I'd be set for the rest of my life." 

"Don't you know?" Sebastian murmurs. "Others see me, but they don't own me. I'm not their's and I don't want to be because I belong to you." Chris moans softly. "I don't want this with anyone else." 

"I.. if the time came I don't think I'd be able to let you go." Sebastian kisses the top of his head. 

"I don't want you to. Try and let me go or push me away and I won't be a kitten, Chris. I'll be far more dangerous than that." Chris knows he shouldn't but turns his head and sinks his teeth into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian gasps and tightens his fingers in his hair. "God, yes." He moans. "Yes, yes, daddy please. Please mark me." He has the oddest urge to break the skin. "Daddy!" Sebastian whines high. Chris pulls away but grins when he sees his teeth marks perfectly indented on Sebastian's neck. 

"You look so pretty wearing my marks, baby. Drives me crazy."

"Take me to bed, daddy." He whimpers. "Please—you know biting me makes me hard!" 

"Be a good girl, Seb."

"Chris." 

"Scott and Dodger are due here soon, kitten. I don't want to have to quit midway through."

"Can I touch myself then?"

"No." Sebastian huffs and buries his face in his throat. He can feel Sebastian mumbling against his skin and tuts. "My, my. Sebastian you're acting spoiled."

"S'not fair." 

"Do you want this to be a punishment? Because I didn't plan on punishing you at all while we're here; in fact I wanted to play nice with you. I have those presents and everything.. But if you want something stricter—" Sebastian drops to his knees and doesn't even flinch when his injured leg makes contact with the floor. 

"I'll be good, daddy." He says softly. "I'm just excited." 

"I know darling, so I won't hold it against you." Sebastian stares up at him and smiles. 

"Thank you daddy." 

"What is it that you need now, my sweet?" 

"Cuddle me." Sebastian says cutely. "I wanna cuddle in your bed, daddy." 

"You're such a sweet girl." He says and kisses Sebastian's forehead. "My angel, how easy it is to please you."

"Can we go now daddy?" He asks in the cutest voice he's ever heard. 

"Of course baby." Chris lifts Sebastian up and makes him squeal. "You're so adorable."

"Daddy, it's embarrassing." Chris abandons their bags there and carries Sebastian through the apartment and to his bedroom. The immediate sense of home makes his entire body relax and he knows that Sebastian feels it too. He flushes when he sees the messy state of his room and shifts Sebastian a little so he doesn't see how bad it is. 

"I uh.. I was in a rush when I left." He says and frowns. "Dodger was playing around in here and Scott clearly didn't think to help me out."

"Having siblings must be nice." Chris snorts.

"Yeah, you'd think. But Scott is a little shit and Carly and Shanna like to gang up on me."

"People hang up on you?"

"Come on, the only person I can really dominate is you." Sebastian stares up at him, eyes twinkling. 

"That's the way it should be." Chris sets Sebastian down on the bed and takes a minute to steady himself at the sight of him. He looks so natural in his bed like this. Chris shakes himself off and goes to his dresser, taking out one of his largest tees, and goes back over to him. 

"I'm gonna undress you now, okay baby?"

"Mm." 

"Arms up." Sebastian raises his arms and Chris lies the shirt on the bed beside him then takes Sebastian's sweater off of him. He takes off his tee next then gets to work on his sweatpants. Before they'd left New York Sebastian had gotten a thin brace put on instead of the cast because his injury was pretty much fully healed (it was a less severe fracture than originally thought) so getting his pants off was easy again. Once he gets a look at the cream coloured lace panties Sebastian is wearing, the hard part begins. "Fuck."

"Daddy." He says softly. "M'cold."

"Oh, sorry baby." He stands back up and pulls the shirt over Sebastian's head. It falls over his body and hangs off of his shoulder, making him look tiny. The shirt is way too big and the vulnerability that Sebastian's giving off makes his heart clench. "Comfy?" Sebastian nods and his hair flops onto his forehead. 

Could he possibly get any cuter?

"Daddy." Sebastian murmurs and holds his arms out. "Cuddle me."

"You need me, sweet kitten?"

"So much." He picks Sebastian up and lies on the bed with him, pulling the blankets over them. "Daddy.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He runs Sebastian's back and revels in the sigh he gets in return. 

"My sweet baby." He says and kisses his forehead. "You're so beautiful." Sebastian mewls into his neck. "Such a beautiful girl, my beautiful girl." 

"Daddy, mi-ai furat inima." He wishes he knew what Sebastian said but doesn't bother to ask. When he says something in that voice and uses Romanian he clearly wants to keep it a secret. One day, he hopes that Sebastian'll open up to him.

-

The room is warm and the blankets smell overwhelmingly like Chris; it's perfect. He pulls the blankets up over his shoulders and snuggles into it. He stretches out and sighs happily. Being in Chris' apartment is wonderful—it feels more like home than his own place does. 

He sits up after a few minutes and rubs his eyes. He doesn't hear Chris in the shower and he isn't shuffling around the room. Frowning, Sebastian stands up and wraps a blanket around him then pads out into the hall. He yawns and grins when he realizes that he looks small like this; it's exciting to actually fit the archetype. 

"It's not fun waking up without you." He says as he rounds the corner and enters the living room. "Can you come back to bed with me again, daddy?" 

"Uh, Seb... this is my brother Scott." Sebastian stops dead when he sees the man sitting on the couch beside Chris. He blushes and pulls the blanket tighter around him then is almost knocked over when Dodger bulls into his legs. "Shit! Dodger, Seb's hurt so be careful!" Scott is staring at him in shock and he wants to sink into the ground. 

"Well," Scott says after a few awkwardly tense minutes. "I would've never guessed that the Winter Soldier had a daddy kink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	5. His Pretty Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Sebastian meet but it doesn't go as planned.

"Oh my god." Sebastian squeaks and nearly starts the process of mummification with the blanket. Scott's shock has quickly turned into a sort of cocky knowing, the corner of his lip upturned with a slight smirk. "I—I'm Sebastian?" 

"See I knew there was something up with you two. Papa bear is so over the top protective of you." Scott chuckles. "But I really, really didn't peg you two for baby and daddy." Sebastian feels like he's about to pass out. 

"Stop teasing." Chris says and nudges his knee. "You're upsetting him."

"I'm not upset." He says and naturally his voice cracks. "Just surprised."

"Chris, let the poor guy breathe." Scott whistles and Dodger bounds back over to him. "Chris has told me a lot about you and I feel like we'll get along."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's a great judge of character and he fucking adores you, so I think I will too."

"Watch it." Chris' voice is sharp and Scott laughs. 

"I didn't mean that I'd be his mommy or anything." 

"Holy fuck." Sebastian says and flips down on the floor. "You're too much!"

"You'll learn to love me."

"Like Chris has?"

"I don't think he really has because he's a dick but people grow to treasure me. I'm pretty much a gem." Sebastian grins because it's hilarious that Scott is so different from Chris. "I bet you're dying to meet the in-laws."

"I'm fucking nervous."

"Yeah, you're probably right to be. Our parents'll definitely eat you up because you're cute. Carly and Shanna have had crushes on you since Black Swan."

"No way!"

"Absolutely." Chris glares at his brother.

"How was I not made aware of this?"

"Oh relax. They've gotten over it by now, especially because they know you're dating." 

"That's good." 

"Would you tear into your sisters to stake your claim?" Sebastian asks innocently, pretending like that doesn't turn him on. It really shouldn't because family is important to him but he likes thinking that Chris would do anything for him. 

"Us against the world, kitten." Scott does a full body cringe. 

"That's nasty." 

"You're pea green." Sebastian says and gets up, walking over to the couch and flopping down on Chris' lap. Chris curls his arm around his waist and he folds himself into his chest. "Envy isn't a good colour for you, Scottie." 

"You've got sass. I like that; all of his exes have been pretty docile in comparison to you." Sebastian's stomach turns and Chris tenses beneath him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's been in and out of relationships with the most easy going and kind of boring people."

"You've gotten to know them?"

"Pretty well, 'specially Minka." Chris starts to rub his back and he knows that something's wrong. Chris trying to soothe him with touch so early on is a bad sign. 

"Yeah?"

"Mm. She was actually a really cool girl, I thought they were gonna last." Sebastian tries to keep his reactions internal. "They were on again off again for so goddamn long." 

"Scott." Chris says, voice solid and slightly angry. 

"What?"

"What the fuck are you babbling about?"

"We're literally just talking about your exes, it's not a big deal."

"Don't compare him to any of them."

"You're acting like you ended things on bad terms with them when you didn't." 

"Well I'm not friends with them either!"

"You call Minka like once a month!" Sebastian's chest is swelling with panic and feels close to bursting. 

"I do not!"

"Carly talked to her two weeks ago."

"That doesn't mean shit!" Dodger starts to bark and Sebastian becomes overloaded with all of the noise. His head spins and every ache in his body comes at him in full force. "Why are you stirring trouble?" 

"I honestly wasn't trying to." 

"You came here to meet Seb, so don't talk about my past relationships. It's stupid and a huge waste of time." Chris is still speaking but Sebastian stops hearing him. It's hard to focus because his mind is throwing images of Chris' ex-girlfriends at him at lightning speed. They've all been so soft and pretty and lovable; everything Sebastian fears he isn't. He remembers reading about how Minka and Chris were together for a long time and something starts to gouge at his chest. 

You're not pretty anymore and you'll get less and less pretty the more you prepare for the movie.

He wants children—those women can give him them. 

What game are you playing?

"Sebastian?" Chris' hand is tight around his bicep as he nudges him back to the present. "Hey, baby, are you okay?" Sebastian can feel his emotions turning into a jumble of static. "You with me?"

"Oh—yeah." Sebastian says and feigns tiredness. "I'm just.. I guess no matter how much sleep I get it'll never help me catch up on how much I actually need." Scott is staring at him anxiously. 

"Hey Sebastian, could you help me set up Dodger's stuff?" Scott asks in an oddly comforting voice. Chris looks as surprised as Sebastian wishes he felt. 

"Sure, let me just go put actual clothes on." He hops off of Chris' lap and forces himself to walk normally instead of stumble. Once he gets to Chris' room he throws the blanket off and yanks on a pair of Chris' sweats. He walks back out and sees Chris shooting daggers at Scott from his eyes. "What stuff is there?"

"His bed and toys." 

"Where is it?" 

"It's in my car in the parking garage." 

"Let's go." Sebastian slides on his shoes and leaves the apartment with Scott close to his side. Once they get into the elevator Scott sighs.

"I have a big ass mouth and I say stupid shit without thinking. I'm sorry for saying all of that about Minka."

"It's fine, not like I didn't know he dated people before me."

"Chris really likes you and I don't want to make you question that or hurt you." 

"You didn't."

"Sebastian, I know an episode when I see one." Sebastian freezes and finds himself unable to speak. "You slipped away for a few minutes; sensory overload, right?"

"I, I," He stammers helplessly.

"I've been there. See, I'm uh.. into some odd shit. Like dominant and submissive stuff, so I know all about subspace and how it can be tied into dissociation and anxiety disorders. You looked like I used to feel when things would go too far."

"Chris and I aren't dominant and submissive."

"Daddy and baby relationships are prettied up dom and sub."

"But he isn't controlling or anything."

"You trust him and want him to coddle you, take care of you. I'm by judging you because I like the release of that but you have to be careful."

"Back there.. I was just zoning out. Sometimes I do that."

"It's a mix of subspace and plain dissociation. It's a coping technique for anxiety attacks—I only know 'cause it happens to me sometimes."

"I don't know how I got to be so fucked up."

"You're not fucked up. Does Chris know about your anxiety?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't plan on it."

"In that case, I can help you deal with it. I've learned how to handle this in a healthy way." Sebastian looks at Scott and prays that his gratitude shows.

"Thanks. You don't get how much that means to me."

-

Sebastian and Scott set up Dodger's things and they eat lunch before Scott goes. Once they're alone and Dodger settles in for a nap Chris takes the opportunity to talk to Sebastian about what happened. He brings him into the bedroom and sits down on the bed with him, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb like he knows Sebastian adores. 

"I don't talk to Minka anymore, Seb. We stopped talking over a year ago and I'm pretty sure my sisters don't talk to her anymore either. I don't want to remain friends with my exes because unlike what Scott said, most of them aren't on good terms with me. I have no interest in them anymore."

"It's okay. Scott apologized and did damage control."

"This isn't about damage control; it's about the truth. I don't want you thinking that I'm fucking around." 

"I don't." 

"No?"

"You've given me no reason not to trust you, Chris. I know you're not screwing me over here."

"I'd never hurt you." 

"I know." Chris sighs and holds his arms out. Sebastian falls against him easily, fitting his body to his chest. "Out of all the people in my life, I trust you the most." Chris' throat burns. Sebastian is so open with his feelings and Chris is determined to never make him regret being that way. 

"I need to have you, kitten. I can't fucking take not touching you anymore." Sebastian nods quickly. 

"Yes, yes daddy please. I need you in me—it's been too long." 

Chris ends up with his back pressed against the headboard with Sebastian's thighs on either side of his and his cock buried deep inside of him. Sebastian grabs onto his shoulders and gyrates wildly. Chris moans at the tight squeeze and thrusts to meet Sebastian's movements. He looks so beautiful in the moment with his cheeks flushed pink and skin covered in sweat. He's breathtaking and Chris is overwhelmed with need for him and him only. 

"That's it baby girl." Chris says and stares at Sebastian with a lidded gaze. "Feels so good around me, you're so perfect." 

"Daddy." Sebastian's moan is filthy. "Ah, ah, daddy!" 

"Every part of you is amazing, beautiful. You're gorgeous and amazing and I need you so fucking much. I want to spoil you until there's no one else in the world that you need. I'm gonna—gonna ruin you for everyone else." Sebastian groans and rolls his body back and forth, pushing out so that Chris can push deeper. 

"Please play with my tits. Daddy, they're so full right now. I need your help." 

"Oh." He coos. "My sweet girl; they'll be much heavier when you're nursing." Sebastian sobs with pleasure and starts to ride him with incredible force. He raises himself up and down, moving faster and faster with every slide. "Should I help you then, too?"

"Yes! Want you to drink my milk, daddy." Chris moans and lowers his head, mouthing at his collarbone. "I'll drink yours too." 

"Fuck, baby. You're so sexy it hurts."

"Need you.." Chris puts his hands on each pec ad squeezes then starts to knead the pert muscle. "Oh god, that's amazing. Daddy, fuck!"

"I'll give you everything you've ever wanted, you pretty thing. Dress you up in only the finest things and fuck you where the paparazzi can see. They'll get pictures of you covered in daddy's come." 

"Daddy." Sebastian moans loudly. "Please, I want you so much. Fuck me deep—I need you."

"My needy kitten, will you be this needy when we're married?" Sebastian rolls his body, his muscles practically liquid. He moans and leans his head back, sweat running down his chest and back. "Will you be my pretty wife, waiting for me here and fingering yourself so that I can fuck you as soon as I get back?"

"Da, da, da.." Sebastian's starting to get incoherent, his gaze glazing over and his mind slipping easily into subspace. "Put a plug in so I'm nice and ready." Chris thumbs Sebastian's nipples and rubs hard. Sebastian purrs and tightens his thighs, his hips pumping fast. He rides him with a renewed desperation and enthusiasm that has Chris struggling to keep up.

"God, kitten, what a good girl. Daddy's perfect peach. Will you get on your knees for me before I go to work?"

"Everyday." Sebastian gasps. 

"Who's boss, kitten?"

"Daddy is." 

"Wrong." Sebastian stares at him with hazy eyes. 

"But.. but..? Daddy knows what's best and I listen to daddy." 

"I may be in control but you hold all the power, baby girl. You own me." Something in Sebastian snaps and he digs his nails into Chris' shoulders hard enough to make him gasp. 

"Mine." His voice is almost feral. "You're mine." 

"Yes, baby, all yours." Sebastian surprises him and drags his nails down his chest. He cries out when he feels them break the skin in some places. "Fuck yeah, mark me."

"No one else gets to fucking touch you." Sebastian growls. "You're mine—I won't fucking share." 

"Yes, god yes, Seb!" Chris braces his feet on the bed and starts to drill up into him, his hips on autopilot. Sebastian screams and continues to gouge his nails down Chris' chest, the blunt cut feeling amazing against his nipples. Sebastian's nails are giving him sharp jolts of pleasure every time he gouges off more skin. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sebastian leans back on Chris' knees and lets himself be bucked up and down with each thrust. Sebastian's chest jiggles with each movement and Chris' mouth waters. He's magnificent. 

"You're mine, daddy." Sebastian groans. "Your body," Sebastian pants. "your heart, even your goddamn mind. It's all mine."

"That's right, kitten. All of me is yours and yours only." 

"Gonna come, daddy. Please!" 

"That's alright baby girl. Come for me, show me how much you like it." Sebastian comes right on command, spurting all over Chris' abdomen and his own. 

"Come on me daddy." Sebastian says, voice hoarse from screaming. "I'm your good girl, daddy, so please give me this. Give me your come." Chris pulls out and flips Sebastian onto his back. He straddles Sebastian's abdomen and strokes his cock hard and fast. Sebastian watches him hungrily and he moans, hips shifting forward. "Yes, give it to me.." 

"Open." Sebastian practically unhinges his jaw he opens his mouth that wide. Chris jerks himself faster until he feels that familiar coiling in his stomach and comes with a drawn out shout. His come hits Sebastian's chest and around his mouth, most of it ending up staining his lips. He licks up everything he can and drags his finger through the mess on his chest, sucking it clean. "You're too much, sweet girl. One of these days you're gonna kill me."

"Mm." Sebastian purrs and Chris clings off of him. 

"Since you were so perfect today, you get one of your presents now." Sebastian smiles lazily, still so deep in subspace that he can't even speak properly. Chris gets off of the bed and heads to his closet, taking out the small jewellery safe and typing in the code. He removes the red box and closes it back up then sits back on the bed. Sebastian takes one look at the box and shoots up, all hints of disorientation gone.

"Holy fuck Chris—that's Cartier!"

"Yes it is." He hands it to him and Sebastian opens it carefully. His jaw drops when he gets a look at it. 

"This couldn't have been less than $10,000." 

"That doesn't matter." 

"You—you bought me a Cartier necklace that's insanely expensive." He stares back at Chris with comically wide eyes. 

"Do you like it?"

"Chris—daddy, it's beautiful." Sebastian smiles warmly. "When you said presents I wasn't thinking an arm and a leg."

"The rest aren't this extravagant, I promise." Sebastian looks oddly relieved. "I was looking at jewellery and remembered when you asked me for a collar."

"I—I didn't think it'd happen." 

"I'd do anything to make you happy, kitten, and the idea of having that ownership excites me. Will you wear it for me, baby?" 

"Yes, of course daddy." 

"Let's see how it looks." He takes the box from Sebastian and removes the necklace. Sebastian scoots closer and Chris reaches around with the necklace in hand and does up the clasp. "Wow." He says softly. 

"Is it okay?" The necklace is simple; a white gold chain with a small o-ring with diamonds connecting both sides. It looks stunning against Sebastian's skin and rests perfectly in between his collarbones.

"I'm going to shower you in jewels, Seb. Surround you with things almost as gorgeous as you." Sebastian blushes and bites his already swollen lip.

"Daddy.. you're too good to me."

"You're my girl, kitten. It's my job and favourite fucking hobby to give you the finest things. You deserve only the best." 

"Daddy, I want you again." Chris' eyebrow raises. "Fuck me in only your collar." He smirks. 

"I'd like nothing more, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	6. A show for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collar brings out something new in Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major triggers, dissociation, panic attacks, talk of gender reassignment (mentioned, denied honestly), self hate, mentions of past abuse

Dodger is a ball of energy even after an hour long walk. Chris, on the other hand, is not. Being dragged down the streets and through parks isn't as energizing to a person as it is to an animal. As soon as Chris unlocks the door he lets Dodger run in ahead of him and leans against the wall. Apparently he's not in as good a shape as he thought which isn't going to work out for filming. He walks through the entryway, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. 

He hears a series of soft moans coming from the living room and stops dead. He listens to the sound of Sebastian's aroused voice for a minute before he jets into the room. Sebastian is lying on the couch with one leg on the floor, red lace panties pushed down to bare his cock, and one of Chris' dress shirts hanging off of him. It's just as he described before and it turns him on instantly. 

Sebastian has one hand fisting his cock and the other clutching the o-ring on his collar. His eyes are shut tightly and his lips are parted, red lipstick smeared across his face. Chris stalks forward as quietly as he can and reaches down, putting his hand on Sebastian's cock over top of his own. Sebastian opens his eyes slowly and smiles dazedly at him. "Daddy." He gasps. "Hi."

"Hmm, gorgeous. You're being bad this morning." 

"I was gonna wait for you, daddy, but I, ah, saw myself in the mirror."

"You got off on yourself?"

"Your collar." He moans. "The contact burn marks, the bruises." 

"You must love it when I'm possessive then." Sebastian nods, his hair fanning out beneath his head like a fallen crown. "Wanna see something great, kitten?"

"Please." Chris unzips his hoodie and shoves it off followed by his tee. He has Sebastian's gouge marks all over his chest, thin red lines that have yet to disappear. Sebastian moans. "Touch me daddy, please.." Chris takes Sebastian's hand and guides him, stroking him just like he wants. "Oh god." 

"My kitten really does have a nasty side, I'm covered in claw marks." He chides. "I'd punish you but I love seeing how crazy you got." 

"Talk to me." He gasps. "Please, need it.." Just as Chris is enamoured with Sebastian's sultry voice, Sebastian feels the same way about Chris'. He was never big on dirty talk before he met Sebastian but now it's routine and necessary. 

"I love that lipstick, baby girl. It looks amazing smeared like that—looks like you've been sucking cock for hours." Sebastian groans and Chris speeds up the pace of their hands. "You're so delicate, honey, sometimes I forget and go too hard. You bruise like a peach." 

"Like it when you bruise me."

"You're a greedy little thing, Seb. You want attention and care but you also want to be treated like a slut. Isn't that right?"

"Yes daddy, yes, yes."

"My darling minx, you want me to treat you like a doll, like my sweetest girl, but you want me to fuck you like a whore." Sebastian nods frantically, his hips arching off of the couch. "You want me to pet you while I'm coming on your face." 

"Da, tati!"

"Smack you while I tell you how much I adore you." 

"Daddy." Sebastian sobs. "Fuck me, please!"

"Tell me what you are, Sebastian." 

"Your good girl." He mewls. "Your perfect trophy wife. Your, your horny cumslut. Your fucktoy." Chris rewards him with a kiss and Sebastian meets him with ravenous desire. "Put a leash on me." Chris' entire body hums.

"You really want that, sweetheart?"

"God yes."

"I already have a dog." 

"I'm your girl, right?"

"Always."

"A good girl can—can do it all. I'll be your princess and your pet, daddy. Please let me." He's never heard Sebastian voice these desires before; it's both alarming and enticing. 

"You want a Cartier leash, lovely?" Sebastian's back arches and Chris strokes him faster. Sebastian's panting now and Chris can feel how hard he's fighting to stop his orgasm. "I should punish you for playing without me."

"I'm sorry." He whimpers. "I was bad, but I'll do better. I promise I'll do better daddy!"

"Why should I believe you? Bad girls tend to lie, kitten." Tears start to flow down Sebastian's face and he wonders if he's gone too far. Is not being believed a trigger for him? Sebastian doesn't jerk away or tell him to stop so he tries to work him through it. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, no." He says and shakes his head, the motion jerky and fast. "I—I wouldn't, I would never—you gotta believe me!" Chris pulls his hand away and Sebastian wails, catching him off guard. "Don't be mad at me, daddy, please!" He can see Sebastian's eyes glazing over the more he cries and knows he's slipping into subspace but not in a good way. 

"I'm not mad, baby." He tries to soothe him. "I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"Please daddy.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Chris' heart is breaking rapidly and it's his own fault. "Don't be mad, please, please.." 

"Sit up, lovely. Come on angel." Sebastian doesn't move. Chris leans down and scoops him up, holding him against his chest. Sebastian's body is elastic and moving simply because Chris is. This is bad and he knows it. "It's okay; I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm not mad." Sebastian sobs onto his shoulder. 

"M'sorry." He holds Sebastian tightly and rubs his back in an attempt to ground him. "M'ugly, daddy should be mad." Chris feels like he's been stabbed. 

"Don't ever say that again." He says as calmly as he can. "You're the most beautiful man in the world, Sebastian." Sebastian whimpers. "There's no one more gorgeous than you. Sebastian, you're everything to me. My perfect boy."

"M'daddy's girl.." Chris closes his eyes and wonders just how much damage he's caused.

-

Sebastian wakes up with a pounding headache. The bedroom is dark but the blankets are warm around him, it feels like he'd imagine a cocoon would. He sits up and gets the full impact of how strained his muscles are; he's aching everywhere. His eyes adjust to the darkness and he sees Chris sitting in his office chair, eyes trained on him. He doesn't say a word to him and that makes him panic. "Daddy?" He asks softly and Chris still doesn't respond. He grabs the comforter in his fists. "C—Chris? Did I do something wrong?" Chris sighs.

"No, Sebastian." His stomach drops and he gulps. There's a resigned quality to his voice and no pet name—he's done something terrible. 

"Why.. What's wrong?" 

"I just wanted to make sure that you were actually with me this time." Oh god, oh god. 

"Did I slip?"

"It was more than a slip." 

"How long?" Chris stays silent. "Please tell me how long."

"12 hours." Sebastian fights to control his trembling. He wants to cower away from the world and hide for a while, silence everything that's wrong. "I thought it was subspace but it wasn't, you dissociated." 

"No, I didn't. I don't do that."

"You did. We were playing and I brought up lying, you panicked." He's never done that before. The only times that he's full out broken down was when things got too physical, he never blacked out because of something being implied. "This is screwing with you and I didn't see it." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I called you a man and you shut down even more. What's that about?" Sebastian shuts his eyes and wills himself not to cry. "Do you want to be a woman, Sebastian?"

"No." He says honestly. He has no desire to be a woman; he just wants whatever this is. He wants to be spoiled and loved and called pretty. He doesn't want to stop feeling this way. "I don't, Chris. I like being a man."

"So what is this about?"

"It's complicated." 

"Try to explain it to me." Sebastian reaches up to toy with his collar but finds it gone. Panic sets in and he claws at his throat. "Fuck—stop!" Chris dives into the bed and grabs his hands. 

"Why'd you take it?" He hiccups. "Why? Don't you want me anymore? I can be better, I'll do better. Please give it back!" 

"Calm down."

"I'll be whatever you want. Just give it back, don't take it away. Please!" 

"I took it off of you because you were hyperventilating and I didn't want anything else to affect your breathing."

"I'm, I'm.." 

"I want you to wear it but if it's causing you problems then it's gone."

"Please don't!"

"When you didn't want me in New York and were freezing me out, it was because of this, right?" Sebastian can't speak. "You called yourself ugly, Sebastian. Did you not want me to see you because of that?"

"I'm—I wanna look pretty, Chris. I want to dress up for you and look soft and be cared for. When I'm bulky I look like shit." 

"That isn't true."

"You've had beautiful women and I'm getting to the point where I can't play it off. I can't walk around in lingerie and dressing gowns when I'm the fucking hulk." Chris' eyes flash with pain and anger. 

"Don't you know how beautiful you are? However you come, you steal my breath away and own me completely. I forget that other people exist and I don't want to remember because I'm fine living in a world with just the two of us. You overwhelm me and I love it because.. because I want to keep feeling this way but only with you." Sebastian's eyes widen and Chris rushes on. "Whatever you want to be, I will be here. I know that my opinion doesn't matter in terms of upping your self esteem but you're beautiful."

"I don't want to be this way." He half whispers half cries. "I want to be" Loved. "your baby." 

"Then that's what you'll be." 

"I'm.. there's more to me than this. I freaked out because—" He shakes his head because he can't talk about it. He can't speak about his internal problems, not yet. He can't stand the idea of Chris looking at him differently. 

"I'm going to get you some water. Just relax." Chris leaves the room and Sebastian springs into action. He runs into the en suite and stares at his wrecked appearance. He puts water in his hand and scrubs at the red stain on his cheek and mouth until there's a pink welt across his sickly pale skin. He goes back into the room and stumbled around in the dark, finding his suitcase. He reaches in blindly and finds a silky pair of panties, yanking it out and tearing them almost in half. 

He continues to take out the lingerie and rips some but balls up others. He isn't crying but his lungs are screaming as if he were. Soon there aren't any pieces of lingerie left to massacre so he settles for his regular clothes. He stops himself and flops down on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Did that help any?" Chris asks softly. 

"No." 

"I didn't think so." Chris walks closer and sits down in front of him. "Am I making things worse?"

"No." He repeats and shakes his head. "You couldn't.. you care."

"Something happened to you." Chris says and he nods though it wasn't a question. "Did you—were you abused?"

"Not like you think." 

"Emotionally." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Okay." He pulls his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. 

"Can I have my collar back?" 

"No." He expected that answer but it still bites. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. 

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Absolutely not, but I won't force you to stay either." He doesn't know what he wants, his brain is too scattered to think. 

"Probably weren't signing up to deal with a fucked up psycho." 

"I'm not mad at you or upset but I'm going to be it you say shit like that again. Don't talk about yourself like that." 

"It's true." 

"It is not." Chris growls. "You're having problems right now—"

"It's not just right now! I'm fucked up and I've done shit that made me deserving of all of what got me like this." 

"I'm with you, Seb. You know I am."

"I'll be better." He whispers. "Just call me your girl, let me be your kitten. That's what I want." 

"We'll have a life together, lovely. You know I want it all with you; marriage, kids, dogs or cats or anything you want." Sebastian sniffles and smiles sadly at Chris. 

"I'm allergic to cats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Like your whole world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing easy about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex that leads to slight slight dub-con, verbal conflicts, very sad and I am sorry.

"Daddy." Sebastian whispers, kissing his throat and rubbing up against him. "Daddy, wake up. Please?" Chris immediately comes to and stares up at Sebastian, worry creasing his forehead. Sebastian is naked and straddling his abdomen, cock hard and leaking. He doesn't look like he's just had a major breakdown and it's a bit worrying. He knows better than anyone that things like this need to be dealt with instead of ignored. 

"What's wrong, kitten?" Sebastian's face contorts with pleasure and radiant happiness. 

"I need you." He says and practically purrs. "Please daddy, kitten needs you bad." 

"Tell me what you need." 

"Touch me; I don't care how, just do it." Chris is nervous but he can't deny him this comfort. He wants him to feel safe again. 

"Good girl." Sebastian shivers and he puts his hand on his shoulder. "My good girl, you listen so well. You make daddy so happy." 

"Really?"

"Yes." He rubs his palm down his back and back up slowly. "You're my lovely girl. Most beautiful girl in the world, you know that." 

"Daddy." He puts his head in Chris' neck and mewls. "Am I your girl?"

"Always." 

"Do you want me?"

"Yes." Sebastian's breath stutters. 

"Do you.. do you love me?" Chris doesn't hesitate. 

"I do." He feels Sebastian's hot tears on his neck and wraps his arms around him. His soft cries turn into choked sobs and Chris feels sick to his stomach. "I love you, kitten, I do."

"How, how.." He sobs, heartbroken and vulnerable. "You love me?"

"So much." 

"I freaked out, I'm so fucked up and I won't even tell you why, how can you love me?"

"I don't have enough time to list the reasons. When I think of you, all I feel is love. I love you, kitten." 

"Daddy." Sebastian runs his mouth along Chris' throat and licks away his own tears. "Please, show me. Show me." He knows now that this is what Sebastian needs. Sebastian needs physical reassurance, he needs to be showered with affection in the most obvious way. He can do that—he's more than willing. 

"Okay baby." He rolls so that Sebastian is on his back staring up at him. "You're gonna be a good girl for me, right?"

"Yes." 

"You're such a good girl, kitten. You always have been. My perfect peach, sweetest little thing I've ever had. You keep me sane, baby." Sebastian whimpers and nods frantically. "I love you." 

"Please daddy." Chris pulls Sebastian's legs up onto his shoulders and leans down, taking Sebastian's cock into his mouth. Given the angle it's a bit difficult to take all of him but he does his best. He moves his head back and forth, slow and steady. "Oh, oh god." He mewls and cants his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Chris' throat. He moans at the feeling of being choked and lets Sebastian keep moving, fucking his throat shallowly. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" 

He hollows his cheeks and Sebastian gasps at the tightness. He thrusts faster and arches off of the bed, desperation setting in. Sebastian is pulsing against his tongue and the salty taste of his precome is too good to take. He reaches down and presses a single dry finger into Sebastian's asshole. Sebastian whimpers in slight pain and shakes. 

"Daddy, fuck me. You have to!" He lets his cock fall out of his mouth and shoves his hand under the mattress until he finds the thin bottle of lube. He pours it straight onto his fingers and palm, letting it drip a little, then presses two fingers into him at once. Sebastian keens and one of his legs falls from his shoulder. "Yes, yes, daddy!" 

"I'll have to go slower when you're expecting." Sebastian's breathing turns shallow and uneven. "I can't risk hurting you, kitten. You'll be very sensitive." 

"You'll take good care of us." Sebastian cries and Chris nods. 

"You're not going to be this reckless then. I'll tie you to our bed in order to make sure you're safe if I have to."

"Tie me up, lick my pussy, suck my tits, fuck me slow." 

"All of that and more, baby girl. I'll give you everything and bring you to the edge of what you can take, but slowly. And you'll take it, won't you princess?" 

"Yes, yes."

"Why?"

"B—because I want what you want, I need what you give me. I n—need it all, daddy. Want it all." 

"Tonight, I'm going to make you come so many times that you'll beg me to stop." Sebastian whines. "Do you think I'll stop, kitten?"

"N—no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm greedy, daddy, and I'll always want more. Make me come until I'm coming dry and I'll still want more."

"That's right, baby. My little princess is so fucking greedy for it. You want to be this way for me."

"I know you like it." 

"I love it." He works another finger into him and pushes them in and out, curving and curling them rapidly. Sebastian gasps and rides his fingers as best he can. 

"Yes daddy, da, da, feels so good... Daddy, fist me. Fist me daddy!" He groans and flips Sebastian onto his hands and knees. He pours more lube directly onto his asshole and adds another finger, pushing four in to the knuckle. Sebastian trembles and rocks back into the steady thrusts of his fingers. "Daddy, daddy!"

"That's it, princess. You'll work for it like a good girl first and then I'll reward you." 

"I'm your good girl daddy. I'll be so good for you, let me. Please let me."

"Only what you want, baby." He pushes his fingers in and out of him until he's loose enough to fit in his thumb. He tucks it close to his palm and slowly shoves his hand in as much as he can. Sebastian's head drops and he's breathing so hard, hard enough that Chris actually feels it. "Are you okay, lovely?"

"Y—yes, more, please,"

"I want you to push out and ride my fingers, okay?" 

"Okay." Sebastian arches his back and does as he's told, moving back and forth on Chris' hand faster than he probably should. He mewls every time Chris' fingers touch his prostate and fucks himself harder. Chris waits a few more minutes before balling his hand and pulling it back then shoving it in. Sebastian shouts and comes, body spasming around his fist. 

"That's perfect baby girl, you're gorgeous when you come. My perfect princess, all mine." He moves his fist back and forth, flicking his wrist occasionally and making him writhe. He watches his fist disappear into his body and growls possessively. It's hard to remember that Sebastian exists outside of what they are because he's his, only his. Chris won't be able to separate this love for him from any other aspect of their lives. 

Sebastian's cries are heavenly and make his entire body heat up with desire. He wants to make him so disoriented that he can only remember what they have and how they feel. He hates that Sebastian doubts himself so much because he's perfect in every sense. He's wonderful and deserves the universe but refuses to see that. Something happened to him that's made him this way and it kills him that he doesn't know. 

"Daddy, daddy, tati! Fute-mă, fute-mă!" 

"You want to be daddy's princess or daddy's slut tonight?" Sebastian rides his fist helplessly, pushing his ass out and arching his back. He swats Sebastian's lower back lightly and makes him whimper. "Answer me, kitten." 

"B—both, daddy. Fuck me like the slut I am, love me like your princess." 

"There's my girl." He takes out his fist and rubs the leftover lube on his hard cock. "You know just what to say to please me." He settles between Sebastian's spread thighs and grabs his hips, thrusting in hard all the way. Sebastian screams and mumbles incoherently. "This pussy is mine, kitten. You're a slut but you're my slut, so you won't fuck anyone else." 

"Never daddy, never. Only—only want you." 

"That's right." He says and starts to thrust hard and fast. Sebastian needs to be loved this way so that both his mind and his body won't forget. "Don't ever forget that." 

"I won't daddy!" 

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Say it fucking louder, Sebastian." He growls and plunges into him again, his fingers tightening on his hips to the point of bruising. He's been rough with Sebastian before but nothing like this. He doesn't know where this is coming from but he can't stop, not until Sebastian tells him to. 

"You, daddy! I'm daddy's girl!" 

"Louder."

"I'M YOURS DADDY!" Chris forces his back to arch more and fuck him faster. The force he's using is brutal and Sebastian wails every time his prostate is hit straight on. He's screaming like he's being torn in half and for all Chris knows he is. "Yours, yours, yours!" 

He bends himself over top of Sebastian and braces himself on the headboard, rocking into him as fast as he can. His hips are going to leave bruises on Sebastian but he can't bring himself to care. There's something gnawing inside of him that's ugly and out to destroy. He has to force it away with everything inside of him and all that's left is Sebastian. Sebastian's cock is bobbing against his stomach and turning bright red with the need to come. He's drenched in precome but doesn't say a word which is alarming. It's not him at all.

"Beg me for it, lovely. Beg daddy to come." Sebastian shakes his head desperately. "Why not?"

"D—don't deserve it." He gasps. "Don't deserve daddy's love." Something inside of him splinters off and lands in his stomach. "Don't deserve to feel good." He stops dead; this isn't good for him, he's hurting and not in a pleasurable way. Tears fill his eyes and he jerks away from him, his cock falling free so that he can scramble away. Sebastian flips onto his back and Chris sees the tears flowing down his face, tears that aren't anywhere near happy. 

"You didn't want this." He rasps. "Oh god—you didn't—" He covers his mouth to contain a sob. 

"I did. I asked for it, you know I wanted it." 

Fuck me like the slut I am. 

Sebastian isn't a slut, not at all. He's amazing and genuine and soft; he doesn't deserve to be spoken to that way even when they're playing. Chris loves him more than anything and yet tonight he's hurt him past his limit. How could he have done that? How didn't he notice? 

"I wanted this, just like this daddy."

"Don't, don't call me that." Sebastian flinches. 

"What?" His voice is small and too weak to really be Sebastian.

"Just don't." He looks betrayed and hollowed out in a matter of seconds. "Not right now." 

"I get it." He whispers. "You don't have to tell me again." 

Some time later Chris ends up back in bed curled about Sebastian. The man is stiff against his chest and way too cold. He strokes Sebastian's hair and the tension in him doesn't lessen; he didn't expect it to but it's still painful. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He murmurs against Sebastian's neck, kissing him softly over and over. "I love you, I'm sorry. I love you." 

-

When Chris wakes up Sebastian is already out of bed and dressed. He's cleaning up the mess of his clothes in complete silence but he doesn't fail to notice that he's limping. 

You did this, his mind whispers. You did this to him. 

"I can help you." Chris says and sits up. Sebastian shakes his head. 

"It's fine, I made the mess so I'll fix it up." 

"Baby girl." Sebastian shows no response to the name and he starts to panic. "I know I fucked up." 

"It's fine." 

"I was out of control last night and I wasn't good to you. I didn't treat you like you deserve to be treated. I'm sorry." It's then that he realizes that Sebastian isn't cleaning—he's packing. "What're you doing?"

"It's time to go back to New York." 

"You're probably right. Let me just get things set up and we can probably fly out later today." Sebastian shakes his head. 

"I'm going home, Chris. I have shit to do and I have to own up to all of it like a grown man." 

"That's a good mentality but I'm here to help. You know I always am." 

"I don't need your help." His jaw drops a little. "I can handle it." 

"I know last night was shitty but I can make it up to you. I'll make it right, just let me try." 

"Stop, okay? You don't need to act this out anymore. The scene is done and I'm fine with it." Chris' vision blurs and his head swims. "I'm not mad at you."

"If you weren't mad you wouldn't be writing us off." 

"If me being upset or something is going to be a weight on your chest, just let it go. I'm not angry or hurt or upset—I'm completely fine." 

"Were you.. Were you planning on leaving today before what happened last night?"

"Yes." 

"So then why did you ask me if I loved you? Was it a parting gift?" 

"There wasn't a reason." 

"You shouldn't have asked if you were planning on breaking up with me. That was fucked up." 

"I know." 

"What about everything we said, Sebastian? You said you wanted a life with me—were you lying?" Sebastian shakes his head and he sees a tear slip down his face. He knows it was unfair to ask him that given how it triggered him before but couldn't help it. His hurt is making him an idiot. "Did you agree with me because you wanted to please me?" 

"No." 

"What ever happened to having babies? You wanted to live here with me and Dodger and mother my children." 

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't be a mother." Sebastian snaps and still doesn't look at him. "I won't parade around in women's clothes and pretend that I'm a fucking mother when I'm not!" He growls. "I'm not going to fuck up an entire family because of how selfish I am and I'm not going to stand around and play fucking pretend until you realize that what you want is something I can't give you!" 

"You give me everything I want and you goddamn well know that!" 

"Just let me fuck my life up on my own; I've been doing it since long before I met you." 

All he can hear is 'I don't want you in my life anymore' and it shreds him to ribbons. Sebastian finishes shoving his things into his suitcase and zips it up roughly. When he walks out of the room he isn't sure if he manages to say please or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	8. I'll Be Your Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and with it comes change.

Daniel switches out for Don and he knows that it was Chris' doing. Sebastian doesn't switch back because he doesn't want to seem rude and because he can't go against what Chris wants, even now. It angers him to no end that Chris still has the nerve to try to control any part of his life. They're over so he has absolutely no right, none at all. Instead of getting visibly angry and showing the response that he knows Chris wants, he throws himself into his work.

He breaks through all of his training goals in record time. Soon enough he's built like a house and bigger than he's ever been. He avoids looking at himself because of it. All of the women's wear in his closet and everywhere else gets packed away because he can't cut the string and throw them away. There's still some hope in him even though it's misguided. There's no way of fixing anything— he and Chris simply aren't meant to be.

The first script reading for Civil War comes and goes. Sebastian refuses to look at or talk to Chris more than he absolutely has to. He knows that it's not the way to go about things but he can't do anything else. Whenever he looks at Chris he sees the pity and the loss in his eyes and can't take it. The urge to crawl inside of himself and hide is too strong when he looks into his clear blue eyes, eyes that've seen way too much of him. He doesn't want any part of the pain that comes from a hole in his life this big.

He notices how hard Chris is trying to catch his attention and hates it. Whenever he sees Chris working up the nerve to walk over to him he leaves immediately because the idea of having to speak to him outside of character is too much. Of course he can't possibly run away forever, especially considering the fact that they work together so closely. It's pure agony. 

"You look good." Chris comments like it's nothing. It's cliché ex speech and he hates it. "Really." 

"Thanks."

"I umm.. How've you been?" Angry, very angry. He swallows the urge to tell the truth simply because Chris asked and lies through his teeth. 

"Fine, busy." He puts his water bottle to his mouth and pretends to take a long drink. 

"Yeah me too." Chris bites his lower lip then thinks better of it and lets go. "Been wanting to talk to you."

"About?" He makes his voice sound as bland and uninterested as he wishes he felt.

"I fucked up." Chris says softly. "I know I did. I know I hurt you way past your limit in every sense of the word and I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to; it's no excuse but I got so wrapped up in everything that I didn't know what I was doing. I made a mistake." He's suddenly glad that they're somewhat secluded from everyone else on set.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Do you hate me?" 

"You've convinced yourself that I'm mad at you and I told you that I'm not. That hasn't changed."

"I can tell when you're lying." Sebastian flinches despite himself. "Why does.. Why does lying bother you so much?"

"Listen, I'm not mad at you. I'm not dwelling on what happened because it's in the past. Right now I'm focused on the movie but believe me when I say I'm not mad at you."

"I still have your collar." Sebastian's breathing speeds up a little. "Everyday I regret not giving it back to you. I know it would've helped but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you but I ended up doing that anyway. I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am." 

"Just let it go."

"I can't let it go because that would mean letting you go. I love you." He shakes his head and takes a step back. 

"Don't." 

"You know I do, Sebastian. You know I'd do anything for you." He wills himself not to cry. He won't show how weak he is right now because he's weaker than he's ever been. He needs Chris so much; he needs him to care for him, to call him pretty, and to want him as his baby girl. He wants to throw himself into his arms and burrow into the warmth. 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Don't push me away." Chris whispers, heartbreak in every word. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it better. Tell me what you need and I'll make it happen. I'll do anything." 

"What we had going was fucked up." Sebastian lies. "Doing all that shit, pretending I was someone else, it was wrong. It was a fun kink at first but building anything off of it was a mistake."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Chris looks gutted, as hollowed out as he'd felt when Chris told him not to call him daddy.

"It wasn't a kink and you know it. It never was. It was us doing what we needed to in order to make us feel good. I fell in love with you Sebastian— baby girl or not." He shakes his head and struggles to get a breath in. 

"Sell the collar, get rid of it."

"No."

"I don't want it back."

"I can see how much you do— it's in my trailer." He can feels his internal systems starting to slow and shut down. "I brought it because I want to make things right and that's the start."

"We have months of filming to do and I don't want to continue on like this. Forget about that night because it's been and gone. Do whatever you want with the collar; you bought it and I don't want it anymore."

"You can lie to anyone else but you'll never be able to lie to me." Chris' voice is soft but there's a hard line running through it. "I can see right through you and right now you're lying so much that it's killing you."

"Don't pretend like you know me." Chris recoils. "You don't know me, Chris."

"I don't know you?" He asks, disbelieving. "I've seen more of you than anyone ever has. I know you better than anyone." Sebastian paints on his meanest smile as a shield. If he wants Chris to leave and let him fall into his darkest places to rot, he has to be cruel. 

"You'd like that to be true, wouldn't you." Chris' eyelashes are wet. 

"I know I fucked up and I hurt you but you don't have to do this. You don't have to try to break me." 

"I'm not." He knows that he is and he hates himself for it. There's something ugly inside of him and it wants to tear Chris in half for trying to fix this. He needs Chris to hate him for not being upfront and wanting more than he's allowed to have. "Why would I try to break you?"

"Because I broke you." Sebastian flinches and grits his teeth. 

"No you didn't." He didn't, because you can't break what's already broken— you can only shift around the pieces. "You're making this into a bigger deal than it really is and you have to stop. What's done is done so let it go."

"I can't." Chris' voice is a quiet cry. "I can't let it go because I can't let you go. I love you and I, I know you love me too." He wants to curl up against Chris' chest and be held until they both fit again. He doesn't want this uncrossable distance to be between them because it's too much. Chris is too far away when he shouldn't be. "You don't have to say it because I already know."

"I can't." 

"Come to my hotel room tonight."

"Why?" He asks because he can't say no. He'll never be able to say no to Chris and they both know it. 

"We need to talk properly and we can't do that on set." 

"What time?" The hope that sparkles in Chris' eyes makes him want to run and hide somewhere where light can't touch him.

-

Acting to be best friends with Sebastian is tough enough right now but acting like his only true ally against the rest of the world is a death sentence. It hits too close to home and causes him more pain that it really should. Seeing Sebastian forcing himself to be comfortable with his new body is hell, too. He still does his scenes perfectly but when the cameras aren't rolling he fidgets restlessly and constantly adjusts his clothes self-consciously. He wishes that he could tell Sebastian that he's still so beautiful and be believed. 

When Sebastian finally shows up he looks dead on his feet. Because of the makeup he'd been wearing earlier Chris hadn't been able to see the dark rings forming under his eyes. He clearly hasn't been sleeping well in quite some time. 

"Do you want something to eat or drink? I can call room service." Sebastian sits down on a chair and looks at his hands. 

"We shouldn't pretend like this is a normal meeting. Speak your piece and then I'll go." Chris sits down beside him and doesn't fail to notice how Sebastian tenses. 

"I fucking miss you Sebastian." He says and finally allows the heartbreak he's been feeling to ooze out into his words. "I miss talking to you, texting you, getting random pictures of weird shit at unholy hours, making you laugh, pestering you until you shout at me in Romanian, I miss you. I don't want to lose you." 

"We can't do this." 

"We can do whatever you want. If you don't want to be my girl anymore, we can be something else. We can— anything, Seb. I need you." Sebastian doesn't look at him, his only response is a wet breath. "Seb,"

"I haven't really slept in weeks." He whispers. "I can't keep my eyes closed and it's too cold. It's, I don't like being alone." 

"So don't be. Take me back, Seb. I won't hurt you ever again— not ever. Please baby." Sebastian makes a noise that's too close to a sob for comfort. "We'll do this however you need to. Please." Sebastian holds up that wall for a few more seconds before Chris watches it crumble. The man lurches forward and Chris catches him without fail. He feels him crying and kisses the top of his head repeatedly. "I love you, Seb. I'm here no matter what; please just let me."

"I missed you." Sebastian whispers and cries until he falls asleep against Chris' chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	9. Young or Old, Summer or Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can't help how he needs to be.

Chris' soft breathing pulls him back to the land of the living, lulling him into a peaceful state even though he's seldom peaceful when he's awake. Sebastian's feet are tucked between Chris' legs and one of Chris' arms is thrown around his waist; he feels safe and content. There's no cold anywhere near him right now and he feels better than he has in a long time. Chris is there, he's with him and he wants him despite what he's seen. There's something real between them and he wants to let it grow instead of hacking it up like he always does.

Sebastian shifts and Chris makes a little noise. It's sweet and troubled which makes him want to slide back into that exact position again. "Don't go." Chris mumbles and he melts. He looks up and finds Chris staring at him through barely open eyes. He looks so scared, it makes a pang of anguish hit somewhere deep in his chest. 

"I'm not going anywhere." He says and kisses Chris' throat without thinking. The tiny, exhausted, smile that lights up the man's face is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Thought I was dreaming." His heart squeezes. 

"I'm here." Chris sighs happily. 

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Better than he has in some time, actually. "You're comfy." Chris hugs him tighter to his chest. "I missed this."

"Me too, Seb." Chris calling him Seb when they're alone together digs at him. He doesn't know why but it's making him ache. "What's wrong?"

"I— I'm still deciding what works but.. will you call me something else? It doesn't feel right for you to call me Seb when we're finally alone. It's never been this way." Chris looks extremely happy all of a sudden.

"What do you want me to call you? I obviously have names but I want to know what you're comfortable with."

"Anything sweet." He murmurs. "Mostly, mostly kitten."

"You like that a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to push you, baby, I really don't. But I just— can I kiss you, kitten?" Sebastian reaches up to cup the nape of Chris' neck and kisses him. His body immediately falls into rhythm and moulds itself to Chris, reaching out to him and getting shelter in response. Chris lets it go on like that for a minute or two then pins Sebastian onto the bed with his entire body. 

Like this, under Chris, he feels small again— like himself again— and it's freeing.

Chris sucks on his lower lip and he wraps his legs around his waist, clinging to him as if he's the one who could disappear at any second. He's molten in Chris' hands and wants Chris to shape him into a form that he's comfortable in. He presses his heel into Chris' lower back and forces him down lower so that there's no space between them. 

"Kitten, god." Chris gasps and kisses him. His tongue slides into Sebastian's mouth and they both moan. He allows Chris to swipe his tongue around the inside of his mouth and relearn him in pieces. Chris' hands settle on his hips and he wants to open up for him, feel him inside again after so long. He knows that Chris can tell what he's feeling and wants it too. "Missed you so much, baby. I've missed you— kitten I just—" Chris chokes on his words and it breaks his heart a little. 

"It's okay, it's okay." He says and starts to kiss random areas of his face. Chris' eyes flutter shut and he breathes deeply. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here where I belong. I belong with you and I don't want to go."

"It'd kill me if you did, kitten. I can't imagine my life without you." 

"Look at me." Chris opens his eyes and he prays that he can see how genuine he's being right now through his eyes. "I'm not leaving you. Being without you tore me apart and I can't do it again. I'm staying." 

"I love you." He wants to call him daddy so badly that holding it back hurts. It's the only way he can tell him that he feels the same way and he can't even do that. "You're safe with me."

"I know." He says and smiles. "Because you'll never let your kitten stay astray, will you?"

"No, I won't."

-

It doesn't take long for them to fall into a rhythm. They rehearse, film, take breaks, workout, and go to sleep. It was like that for the first few weeks of filming but now, they do these things together. They do their work together because pretty much all of their scenes involve each other and slot themselves into whatever the other is doing. Sebastian has essentially moved into Chris' room and they never let each other out of sight for too long. Sebastian is thankful for this because he doesn't have to beg for the attention he's been starved of for far too long.

Sebastian is changing into Bucky's everyday outfit when Chris walks into the dressing trailer. He spots him in the mirror and smiles. Chris winks and strips off his shirt. His eyes fall to the lines of Chris' muscles and he barely stifles a moan. 

"See something you like?" Chris teases.

"You were stacked before but wow." His voice is a touch too raspy to play off as joking. All of his instincts are kicking in; he wants to drop to his knees and beg for his daddy again. It's frightening how quickly he's falling into his old habits again. Chris closes the distance and pulls Sebastian against his chest. The warmth that radiates from him makes his head spin. 

"I want you so much." Chris says roughly and he trembles. "Every second, kitten. I want to be inside you, feel you like that again." 

"Chris.." He whimpers. "God,"

"You're always so warm and soft around me, you take it so well. Sometimes I think of you on your knees, face wet with my cum, yet still begging for my dick. Remember that night?" Of course he does. He was wearing garters and barely there panties, he'd felt sexy and beautiful under Chris' heated stare. 

"Y-yeah, I do."

"I wanna touch you, kitten. Get you nice and wet for me then stick my fingers in that sweet little pussy." He has no idea where this change is coming from. Chris has been laid back for the past few days, so what is he doing now? Sebastian honestly doesn't really mind. 

"Want that— I want that."

"Say it, kitten."

"I want you to put your fingers in my pussy. I wanna be wet enough to take you." He's panting now and wants Chris in ways he never has before. He needs him. "Please, please." It's on the tip of his tongue and they both know it. 

"Tell me I can."

"Right now?"

"Yes." It's risky— they really only have 15 minutes at most before someone comes to check on them— but he's too far gone. He needs this; he needs to feel that Chris really does still want him despite everything. 

"Yes, please, please do it. Please—" Chris hushes him with a sweet kiss then sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth. Sebastian watches him suck on them until they're dripping and pull them out. "Please—!"

"We've gotta be quiet, kitten. Be quiet for me." Sebastian nods helplessly and Chris sneaks his hand past his pants and into his boxer-briefs. His wet fingers skim his cleft and slip between, circling his asshole. He moans and closes his eyes tightly. 

"Please.." Chris pushes the tip of his finger in and he whines, pushes out to fit him in deeper. Chris surprises him and drops to his knees. He uses his free hand to unzip his jeans and pull down the fabric in his way, then gets his mouth on Sebastian's cock. Sebastian cries out quietly and Chris takes him deep, slips his finger in further. He thrusts his finger in and out of him, milking soft cries from deep in his throat. 

Daddy, daddy, daddy.

He just barely keeps it in.

It's been so long since he's been touched like this— he didn't even touch himself, let alone let anyone else try. If it's not Chris it doesn't feel good, he knows that by now. Chris circles his tongue around his cock and pushes in a second finger. He starts to move his fingers around, up and down and circling, until they push deep enough to touch his prostate. His knees buckle and his head lulls back. 

Daddy, daddy, daddy.

Chris bobs his head as best he can and hollows his cheeks. Sebastian can feel himself growing closer to the edge and his hand shoots down to grab Chris' hair. Chris moans and slides forward until his nose is pressed against Sebastian's pelvis. He moans, choked and desperate, and Chris rubs his prostate so slowly that it hurts. He needs Chris so much more than he's ready to admit.

"Chris, Chris— please, I'm gonna cum—!" Chris pushes hard against his prostate and sucks as harshly as he can. Sebastian cums and Chris licks him through it, sucking greedily until Sebastian has to pull him away because he's too sensitive. Chris looks up at him, face flushed and eyes bleary, and smiles.

"I love you, kitten." God, he loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	10. He Calls for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days always seem to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here! 
> 
> Warnings: mommy play

Having Chris this close again is a bit frightening, but only because he doesn't want to screw it up again. Chris wants him and he can't risk throwing that all away. That's why it's so difficult to decide between doing what he's desperate for and what he feels is right. It's even harder because he knows that Chris wants what they had just as much as he does, maybe even more. 

Chris is standing under the spray of the shower, his hands running all over his wet skin. Sebastian's heart is thumping and he wants to dive on him and take what he needs. He wants to please his daddy and in turn get pleasure as well. Sebastian slips off his pyjamas and carefully slides the shower screen to the side. He steps in and slides it shut again, wraps himself around Chris. Chris sighs and leans back against him. 

"Morning kitten." He says and strokes Sebastian's arm. "You're up early."

"Can't sleep."

"No?" 

"You weren't in bed." He knows how pathetic he sounds but he can't lie to Chris. "S'cold." 

"I didn't wanna wake you when we don't have to be at work."

"We don't?"

"No, we got rained out today." He hadn't even noticed the rain. 

"Does that mean we can stay in?" He says and kisses Chris' shoulder. "Together?"

"Holed up in this room." Chris turns in his hold and presses Sebastian up against the wall. "You're mine today, kitten." 

"I'm always yours." He says without thinking and Chris' eyes darken. The blue is somehow even more beautiful with his pupil dominating it. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Remember when I said I'd love to have you tied to the bed and waiting to take my dick?" Sebastian nods because he doesn't trust his voice. "I'm thinking something similar to that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I'm dying to have you ride my face— it's been too long." He wraps his arms around Chris' neck and pulls him down. It saddens him that physically they're nearly matched. He likes being smaller, softer. Now he isn't. "You're so beautiful." Chris murmurs as if having sensed his growing doubts. "You're always so beautiful. All for me."

"For you." He agrees. Chris hikes Sebastian's leg up so he can wrap it around his hip. The new position presses their bodies together tightly and he feels Chris' now hard cock pressing against him. 

"I wanna be inside you." Chris' voice is rough and hotter than the water bouncing off of his back. "Wanna feel that pretty pussy squeezing me again." 

"Yes, yes,"

"I'll fill you up with my come and put our baby inside you." Sebastian shudders against Chris' solid body. "Want that, baby?"

"Yes— god, yes I want it. I want it!"

"You want a family with me, baby?" 

"Please." He sobs. Chris hasn't even really touched him but his skin is burning hot and desire is boiling inside of him. "Please, I do." 

"You'll be such a good mom, won't you?" He nods frantically. "You always do your best and you'll show our baby that. You'll be so good for me, for us." 

"I will, I will," He didn't want to rush back into anything but now he can't stop. He can't let go of what he wants, it's not possible when Chris is so willing to give it to him. 

"I love you, baby." It's so close to what he needs to hear and they can both feel it. "Tell me I can." Chris whispers and Sebastian nods. 

"You can, you can— yes.."

"My gorgeous girl." Sebastian's head smashes against the tile when he comes. It's a surprise considering he hasn't been touched. Chris instantly cups the back of his head and searches his face for signs of further injury. "Are you okay?"

"Please."

"I love you, baby girl." Sebastian feels something inside of him tremble and reach out. He doesn't know why he can't push the word out when he wants to more than anything. "I love you so much." 

"I want you." He moans. "Please, I want you." Chris nods and takes Sebastian's leg off of his hip. He turns him around so that he's facing the wall and drops to his knees. When Chris' tongue touches his rim he whines and pushes out for more. Chris spreads him and licks a straight line across his hole, teases it with the tip of his tongue. He laps at him like a cat and soon spit is pooling in his cleft. 

"Please Chris." He gasps. "Open me up for you. Wanna be leaking for you." Chris growls and starts to move his lips, his nose, and kisses him like he's just as desperate as Sebastian. He chokes out a moan and Chris' nose brushes against a sensitive spot, making the noise draw out. "Yes, yes.." Chris pushes the very tip of his tongue into him and he leans his head against the wet tile to steady himself. "So good, god yes!" 

Chris' tongue wiggles deeper and opens him up more, the pressure is overwhelming. He's so gone on Chris that he's barely aware of anything else. It's just this, just them. Nothing else matters right now. Right there he's Chris' beautiful girl and that's all that he wants. He wants everything back and knows that Chris is eager to accept him back. He wants to tell Chris that he loves him but his mouth forces something else out. 

"Daddy." He whines and Chris' grip on his hips falters. For a split second Sebastian is filled with an all consuming doubt but it leaves when Chris spins him around and kisses him. Chris' hands search his body wildly, groping for every part of him at once. It takes him a minute to realize but Chris is crying. "I didn't—"

"I'm so happy, kitten. You don't.. I didn't think I'd hear you say it again." Chris holds him tight to his chest. "You think it's just a kink but it's not. It's not, baby." 

"I know." He leans his head against Chris' shoulder. "I know it's more than that."

"Please don't belittle it again, princess. It means so much to me." 

"I won't." Sebastian runs his lips across his shoulder. "I was trying to hurt you and I'm sorry. I never believed that, I'm sorry."

"You were hurting and I understand. Just don't do it again." 

"I promise I won't." 

"Thank you." Chris murmurs and kisses the top of his head. "I love you, baby girl."

-

The decision to stay in bed and do nothing but cuddle and watch tv is made as soon as they get out of the shower. Chris has him in one of his tees in no time and lays him out across the bed, rubs his feet and kisses his way up his legs. He gives Sebastian an endless amount of attention before he finally settles down beside him. He turns on the tv and Sebastian curls up into a little ball against him, his face buried in Chris' bare chest. He nuzzles Chris' pecs and hums a little. 

"Still awake, beautiful?" Sebastian nods and Chris runs his fingers through his hair. 

"I won't be for long if you keep that up, daddy." Chris makes a happy noise and keeps going. "Mm." 

"You're so gorgeous, kitten. I've never seen anyone or anything prettier than you. You're perfect." He shudders and looks up at Chris. "My precious girl." 

"Yes daddy, yours." He stares up at him, need pooling in his chest. "Touch me daddy. I'm so wet for you.." Chris groans and puts his thigh in between Sebastian's legs. He pushes up and Sebastian's cock presses against his knee, a soft moan slipping loose. "Been thinking about you daddy. How bad I want you." Chris groans and shifts so that he can kiss at his neck. "How you keep me so full." 

"What else, baby girl?" 

"How you play with my tits and how you'll nurse from me one day." He loves the thought of that; it makes him feel so complete. Having Chris over top of him doing something so profoundly intimate excites him and makes him beyond happy. "Can you do that for me now, daddy?" 

"Fuck yes. I've been dying for these." He rolls Sebastian onto his back and shoves his shirt up past his pecs. Chris growls at the sight of his bare chest. "Look how big they've gotten." The pleasure in his voice forces Sebastian's self consciousness away. Chris likes him like this and it makes him feel better, regardless. "If your tits are full now, how full will they get when you're feeding our baby?" 

"Oh god." He whimpers. "You'll have to help me daddy. There'll be too much.." 

"Oh sweet girl." He coos and starts to rub one side of his chest. The sensitive muscle twitches in his palm. "I know, baby. You'll be fit to burst won't you?" 

"Yes daddy." He moans and arches his back slightly. 

"I'll help you, honey. Daddy'll make sure you're not aching too much." He digs his knees into the bed and uses both hands to fondle Sebastian's pecs. Sebastian mewls gratefully at the touches. "You're supposed to be sensitive for the first few months while you're producing milk, love, and I'll help you through it." 

"Thank you daddy. Thank you.." 

"I'll have to share you." He sighs dramatically. "I'll only share you with our baby, gorgeous girl. The rest of you is mine." He presses his thumbs against Sebastian's nipples and rubs. Sebastian chokes on a moan and Chris kisses him slowly, stealing his breath. He whines into the kiss and presses himself against Chris, desperate to mould their bodies together. 

"Fuck me daddy, please. Need you— please fuck me. Please daddy kitten's desperate. Want you so bad!" 

"Good girl." He says and Sebastian keens. "You're so good." 

"Please.." 

"I'll give you what you need, sweet kitten. I will." 

Chris stretches him with way more lube than necessary and takes his time. He keeps Sebastian on the edge the entire time, sucking him off while fingering him deep. Sebastian sobs when Chris fits four fingers into him and nearly comes from the stretch. "Please daddy— please, please!" He cries and Chris lets him fall from his mouth to kiss along his pelvis. 

"S'okay kitten. Daddy's here now." He says and pulls his fingers out, settles between Sebastian's thighs and pushes in. Sebastian can't help it; he starts to sob because of the storm of feelings inside of him. He digs his nails into Chris' shoulders and wraps his legs around him as tightly as he can. "I'm here, precious girl. I'm here." 

"Daddy's girl." He sobs. "I'm your girl, r-right?" 

"Yes you are. You're my beautiful girl, the only one I want." 

"We'll h-have it all, won't we?" Chris' eyes glisten. 

"We will. I'll give you everything, because you're my girl and I love you." Chris kisses his neck and starts to move, his thrusts short and powerful so that he doesn't pull away too much. Sebastian's head falls back and he mewls, Chris' cock feels so right inside of him and he feels safe beneath him. There's nothing better than this. How did he deny himself for so long? "You and I, just like this. This is what's right baby girl. Only us." 

"Daddy..!" He kisses Chris long and hard, moaning into his mouth as he thrusts. Chris is everywhere and the only thing that really matters. He's there and he loves him for everything he is and what he isn't. There's no one else that'll love him this way and he doesn't want anyone else. "Yours, yours," 

"My sweet girl, I love you." With Chris' soft voice in his ear and body wrapped around his, Sebastian slips into a warm place that he's missed so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	11. Your Favourite Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all Sebastian needs is to feel precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy play

The nightgown that the mannequin is wearing is gorgeous. It’s a pale blue slip with a chiffon babydoll style overlay. There are small flower appliques along the hem of the chiffon and on the straps. Sebastian stares at it with longing and need bubbling up inside of him. It's been months since he's worn any type of lingerie and he's missed it more than he can fathom. This nightgown is magnificent and he wants it desperately. It’s perfect and he knows that Chris would love it, but he can't get it. 

He's on break from filming and only has a little over an hour, which means he can't hide it, and he’ll be seen. He can't risk going into a lingerie boutique and being spotted just because he wants something pretty. It probably wouldn't fit him, anyway, but it's a nice thought. Sebastian sighs and tries to take his mind off of it because he knows better. He didn't bring any lingerie to Berlin for this specific reason, but he misses it. He wants to feel pretty again. 

Sebastian takes out his phone and calls Chris hurriedly. Chris, the saint that he is, answers on the first ring. “Hey kitten.” Chris’ voice is full of warmth and love; it makes his chest ache pleasantly. 

“Hi tati.” He’s taken to this in public instead of risking calling Chris daddy where someone could hear. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too. What're you up to?” Sebastian fiddles with one of the strings of his hoodie. 

“I umm, I'm outside this boutique.” He fears that he sounds as pathetic as he feels. “There’re some really nice things in the window.” Chris makes an interested noise. 

“You want something, don't you baby girl?” 

“Yeah..”

“You know I love seeing my baby in pretty things, especially when they make you happy.” Sebastian closes his eyes briefly. “Tell me the name of the store.”

“B-but we can't.” 

“Do you trust me, beautiful?” 

“Yes.” There's not a moment of hesitation because he trusts Chris with everything. He has for as long as he can remember. 

“I've got it.” 

After nervously telling Chris the name, Sebastian heads back to set. He's doing test shots without Chris so he forces himself to do them properly as well as quickly. He's dying to see what Chris has made happen. In between shots he catches glimpses of Chris and grows more and more anxious. He wants to abandon his job and fall to his knees at Chris’ feet. 

When he's done for the day Chris brings him a latte and a change of clothes. Chris follows him into his trailer and pins him up against the door carefully. Sebastian's heart thuds out of rhythm. Chris’ eyes are dark with want and Sebastian mewls faintly. 

“I've thought about you all day, baby. Couldn't get my mind off of you and that delicious pussy.” Chris runs his hand down Sebastian’s side and makes him shiver. “Thought about filling my sweet girl with our pretty babies.” Sebastian gasps and threads his fingers through Chris’ freshly dyed hair. 

“Please daddy. I wanna have our babies.” Chris kisses his jaw. “Please, please.. Get me pregnant daddy. I wanna be a mom..” Chris puts his hand on Sebastian’s abdomen and strokes slowly. He whines and presses closer to Chris. 

“You'll be such a good mom, baby. Our babies will be so lucky to have you.” 

“Daddy, can we go to the hotel? Please daddy? I wanna lay with you.” Chris smiles. 

“Now honey, there's no need to play coy with me. I know you wanna get fucked.” Sebastian flushes, nods. “Well baby, there's something waiting for you in our room.” He stares at him with wide eyes. 

“You got it?” Chris nods and he feels overcome with an aching sort of happiness. Chris understands his needs and never shames him for them, he gives him everything that he could ever ask for. “Thank you daddy, thank you.” 

“I know you'll look gorgeous, baby girl. Without a doubt.” 

-

The nightgown comes with a matching thong that sits perfectly on him, just as the nightgown does. Despite his large muscles and facial hair, he looks small and soft as he loves to. Sebastian feels comfortable and pretty, like himself again. Chris is finishing up in the bathroom and the wait is making Sebastian jittery. He wants Chris to see him and think he looks good, maybe even beautiful. Waiting for Chris to see him is torture. 

Chris comes out a few minutes later and stops dead. He stares at Sebastian for a few seconds then walks over to him and cups his cheek. “Oh kitten, if only you could see yourself. You are magnificent, the most gorgeous beauty queen to ever live.” Sebastian sighs faintly and leans into his palm, desperate for more of this attention. “Tell me how you feel.” 

“Happy.” He says truthfully. “Safe.” 

“Good.” Chris surprises him by sliding his arm beneath Sebastian’s thighs and picking him up. He lays Sebastian down on the center of the bed and hovers over top of him, careful not to press down too much. Sebastian feels tiny beneath him like this and it's like a dream. “It's comfortable?”

“Yes daddy.” He shifts a little. “Lots of room.” 

“You'll spend your days in bed wearing a different colour each day.” Chris murmurs. “With the extra room you can wear them long after you're already showing, kitten. The baby’ll be safe and you'll be comfortable and beautiful.” Sebastian inhales sharply, the image clear in his mind. He can see himself laying in bed with Chris waiting on him without pause because he wants him and their baby to be happy. 

“I, I wanna be in Boston.” He says, voice ragged. “I wanna raise the baby there.” Chris’ smile is magnificent. 

“Of course baby, anything you want. We’ll have our little family right in Boston.” Sebastian’s heart squeezes. “You can stay in bed and eat your sweets while I rub oil into your skin.” 

“Daddy..” He mews. “Please..” 

“I want you to be stress free, princess, that way you'll both be healthy. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of it.” He knows that Chris would in any situation. “My beautiful girl. You're all I've ever needed.” Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’ neck and pulls him down for a kiss. He kisses him hungrily, arms tightening around him to keep him close. He can't stand there being an inch of space between them, it's too much. Chris kneels between his thighs and slides his hands under the chiffon, touching him over the slip. He traces the curves of Sebastian’s body and because of the muscle he doesn't have to overcompensate even slightly. He thumbs across Sebastian’s nipples and makes them harden beneath the silk. “You must be sore, kitten. You're so swollen.” Sebastian nods.

“Yes daddy, m’sore. They always feel so full.” His voice is a soft whine and Chris’ groan tells him how much the man likes it. He loves catering to Sebastian’s needs, soothing his aches and pains. 

“You didn't ask for help?” Sebastian sucks his lip into his mouth and shakes his head slowly.  
“M’sorry daddy. I wanted to be a good girl and take care of it by myself.” He realizes that they're talking about more than this scene and knows that this is the only way they'll really address what happened. Chris’ eyes soften. 

“You're always a good girl, baby. You suffering on your own won't make you better; it'll only hurt you. I'm here to help you. I can't be a good daddy if you won't let me.” Sebastian smiles a little.

“I know that now, daddy. I won't do it again– I couldn't stand it.” Chris moves his hands to the hem of the slip and pushes them underneath. Once his hands touch Sebastian’s bare skin it's over. Sebastian's concentration is shot and he can only focus on Chris’ hands stroking his skin. 

“I love you kitten. You know that.” 

“I do.” He says and allows himself to be guided by the gentle motions of Chris’ hands. Chris moves his hands over the swell of Sebastian’s pecs and massages both of them. Sebastian’s back arches and he moans long and high. “Oh, oh, daddy–!” 

“You're so beautiful, baby. So soft and sweet.” He pants and rocks his hips slightly. “Baby girl, I love you.” 

“I, I want my collar back.” Chris stops and pulls away. Sebastian blanches and sits up to try and pull him back down. 

“I don't want you to say that in the heat of the moment and regret it.” Chris’ nervousness is showing clearly. 

“Daddy.. For the first little while I had a necklace that I bought. It didn't, it wasn't right. It didn't sit in the same and it wasn't tight enough; I had to take it off because it just made things worse. I miss it.” Chris kisses his forehead. “I wanna be your pretty girl, daddy. Please.” 

“I love you.” Sebastian pulls him back down. “I want you wearing my collar again so I can hold onto it while I fuck you. I need leverage to fuck that greedy little pussy the way you need it.” 

“Daddy, my clit.. I'm so wet, it hurts.” He whimpers. “Gotta have you daddy!” Chris adjusts their positions so that Sebastian is astride his leg. He pulls Sebastian up and down until he's riding his strong leg. “Yes, yes,” He moans and grinds against him. “Touch me daddy, please?” 

“You wanna come, sweet girl?” 

“Yes daddy.” Chris slides his leg away and reaches back under to slide his thong off. The soft fabric against his aching cock hurts and he whines helplessly. Chris soothes him with soft kisses to his neck and starts to rub his cock in circular motions that make his breath catch over and over. “Daddy–!” 

“I don't think this is enough for my sweet kitten. You need more, don't you?” Sebastian nods so fast that his neck hurts. “You want daddy to lick you?” Sebastian moans, hips jerking. “You want my mouth, princess?” 

“Te rog.” He slips back into Romanian without meaning to, he's that lost. “Te rog tati!” 

“Aww honey, you're desperate.” Chris spreads his precome down his cock then lets his fingers linger around the head. “You just want it so much..” 

“Da.” Sebastian cries and grinds his ass down against the bed. Chris smiles at him and nods. 

“What a good girl you are.” Chris lowers himself and ducks his head beneath Sebastian’s nightgown. The first touch of Chris’ lips to his hipbone makes him whimper. Chris kisses from hip to hip, moves to the underside of his cock. Sebastian watches the movement of Chris’ head beneath the fabric and moans at the sight. He doesn't know why it makes his entire body thrum but it does and he can't look away. Chris wraps his lips around the head and Sebastian chokes on a pleasured groan. Chris’ mouth slides lower and takes more of him until he has Sebastian’s cock all the way inside of his mouth. 

Chris bobs his head fast and moans around him. Sebastian forces himself to keep his eyes open so that he can watch Chris this entire time. Chris’ tongue is everywhere at once and his mouth is like a vacuum. Sebastian puts his leg over Chris’ shoulder and pushes him in closer. “Daddy, feels good..” He mews. “I, daddy,” The urge to tell Chris that he loves him comes out of nowhere like a freight train. He doesn't want the first time he says it to be during sex so he fights it back with everything he has. When he tells Chris, it'll be special. He’ll show him his feelings properly. 

Chris sucks on the head and digs his tongue into the slit, laving up all of the precome that dribbles out of him. Sebastian grips the bed, groans loudly and thrusts up into Chris’ mouth. Chris moans and sucks even harder. Pleasure flows through his body like electricity and he comes in a rush so sudden that it takes his breath away. Chris swallows and pulls off, licking at him until he’s too sensitive. When he moves back Sebastian sees how flushed his cheeks are and how puffy his lips are; he looks more rumpled than him. 

“I love you kitten.” Chris’ rough voice makes his thighs quiver. “I want you to be happy always.” 

“Daddy, hold me please. I just wanna,” He struggles with verbalizing his emotions. He can think of words in multiple languages but can't communicate them to Chris. The look on Chris’ face tells him that he understands. 

“I know, sweet girl. Me too.” Chris lays down beside him and pulls Sebastian onto his chest. He holds him as if he is the smallest person in the world. Sebastian nuzzles his neck and clings to him rather desperately. Chris runs his fingers through his hair and makes him purr. “Forever, princess.” There's really never been any doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	12. I'm in love, I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally starts to see their relationship for what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really edited, sorry

His collar fits right under his shirts and even most of his costumes. In between takes he rubs it between his fingers and calms himself down instantly. Sebastian is very careful not to let it be seen or to damage it and when he has to take it off he puts it in the safe in their hotel room. There'll be no separating him from his collar ever again.

The hardest part of filming comes a few weeks later. They're shooting a scene where Bucky goes into soldier mode and overtakes Steve, meaning that he’ll have to overpower Chris. It's going to be even more obvious that he's huge and nearly Chris’ size. The thought of having to use his newfound strength in a fight with Chris, even a carefully choreographed fight scene, makes his stomach sick and his body hurt. He doesn't want to feel bigger than he already does but it's inevitable. 

Chris notices his fear instantly. He doesn't let Sebastian sink into his mind and treats him with the utmost care. He manages to get Sebastian more lingerie to sleep in and gives him the contact that he needs. He still feels badly but Chris’ sweetness helps. When they finally get to the day of the shoot he nearly slips again. 

He's getting the metal sleeve adjusted when it happens. Looking at himself shirtless in the mirror makes him tremble just a little, pain lacing each and every breath. Sebastian’s heart rate increases and a fine mist of sweat breaks out across his skin. 

“You okay, Seb?” The makeup artist Jhené asks as she adjusts something on the arm. 

“Yeah, I'm good.” His voice shakes and he clenches his teeth. She shakes her head.

“You're obviously not. Do you want me to get Chris?” Sebastian's eyes widen. 

“Why, why Chris?” She stares at him with a completely straight expression. 

“Do you need him?” He sighs but nods anyway. “Alright, I'll get him.” 

“Thank you.” As soon as she leaves Sebastian slumps down into a chair and covers his face with his non-made up hand. He tries desperately to regulate his pulse but breathing is becoming difficult. He feels more than sick and doesn't know how to fix it. This is his job and he's letting his skewed mind mess everything up. 

“Hey, baby.” Chris’ voice is gentle and warm. “Come on baby look at me.” Sebastian pulls his hand away and stares up at Chris. His blue eyes are dark with worry. “Just breathe for me, okay? Focus on your breathing.” Sebastian reaches out and grabs onto Chris’ hand to use as a stabilizer. Chris takes the extra step and scoops him up, sits down on the chair and puts Sebastian onto his lap. “In and out, kitten. I'm right here.” It takes a little while but soon he's calm enough to get himself back under control. 

“Sorry.” Sebastian whimpers. “I didn't, Jhené knew already. I didn't say anything, I didn't.” 

“I wouldn't care if you told her every single thing. I'm glad she knew because I know you wouldn't have asked for me yourself.” 

“We’re filming today, I didn't wanna screw anything up for you.” Chris kisses his forehead and the tension leaves his body almost entirely. 

“You needing me isn't going to screw anything up. I want you to tell me when you need me so that I can be here for you. How am I supposed to be a good daddy if I don't know when my girl needs me?” Sebastian purrs a little and leans his head against Chris’ shoulder. 

“I don't wanna do the fight scene. I just, I don't wanna look huge. I don't wanna even pretend to be as strong as or stronger than you.” Sebastian takes a shaky breath. “I wanna be small..” 

“I know, sweet kitten, but soon this'll be over and you can be whatever you like.” He can't wait to drop most of this bulky muscle and be himself again. “You're such a good girl.” Chris murmurs and starts to run his hand up and down Sebastian’s back. Sebastian sighs faintly and nuzzles Chris’ shoulder like a satisfied kitten. “My beautiful, beautiful girl.” 

“Do we have time, daddy? I need you.” 

“What do you need?” Sebastian brings Chris’ other hand in his chest, uses it to cup a pec. “You're so soft here, baby.” Chris says and skims his thumb across Sebastian’s nipple. He inhales sharply and pushes his chest out. “My delicate little kitten. Daddy’ll have to take good care of you to make sure you don't ever get hurt.”

“Yes daddy.” Chris takes both of his pecs in his hands and massages him firmly yet softly. “Daddy, daddy..” He moans as quietly as he can. 

“I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in my lap, begging for me. What did I do to earn this?” Sebastian flushes and hides his face in Chris’ neck. “You're so perfect for me baby girl. I'm gonna take you back to the hotel and have you ride me while we watch a movie.” Sebastian nods quickly. “Does my kitten want that?” 

“Yes daddy. I want you inside me.” 

“You can't go without it for too long, can you baby girl?” It's true so he isn't embarrassed by it. Going without Chris for so long made him even more desperate than he normally is. 

“My beautiful baby.” Chris touches the nape of his neck. “I'm going to give you the world.” 

The scene goes by smoothly. Chris helps him get through it with discreet touches and encouraging smiles. He manages to push away the discomfort and the takes they get are near perfect. Once they finish Sebastian sprints over to the catering table and grabs a bottle of juice. He drinks half of it in one gulp. 

“You did great back there.” Robert Downey Jr says and claps Sebastian on the shoulder. Sebastian smiles. It's always pleasantly surprising to get a compliment after a long day’s work. “Had me thinking you were really Bucky Barnes.” 

“I've been struggling with the characterization here so I'm really glad that it turned out well.” Robert laughs. 

“You need to give yourself more credit, Sebastian. You have a real talent.” He can't stop himself from blushing. “If you need help in that department, you can ask your boy.” Sebastian inhales sharply. 

“What're you talking about?” Robert rolls his eyes. “I, I'm not seeing anyone?” 

“You aren't a good liar at all.” Sebastian takes another sip of his juice, his hands shaking. “Even if you were, Evans can't hide his feelings. He's got his eyes on you 24/7.” 

“I.. It's not a big deal.” He hates lying about this but he knows it's for the best. That knowledge drains out of his mind in seconds because of how Robert is looking at him. 

“You don't need to cover your tracks, I'm not judging you and I'm not telling. We’ve strayed from the point though; take a lesson from Chris and love yourself as much as he loves you.” Robert says, gives a little nod, and walks away. Sebastian is stunned still for a few minutes. How many people know about them? He thought that they were keeping their relationship a secret pretty well but apparently not. At first he was afraid about people knowing but now having faced Robert’s reaction he isn't scared anymore. 

When Sebastian is done for the day he grabs his bag and heads over to their hotel room. He lets himself in, undresses himself and ties his hair back then grabs the box from his bag. He walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed to open it. He unties the bow and takes off the top, gasping when he sees a pale green babydoll nightgown. There's a modest slit on one thigh and tiny embroidered blossoms across the neckline. It's simple and just perfect. He holds it up and smiles excitedly; Chris found this and thought of him. He snuck the box into his trailer and didn't mention it at all which was a hint that he could take or leave. 

Sebastian showers and puts on lotion before putting the nightgown on. It falls wonderfully against his skin and he feels dainty, tiny. He pulls the blankets on the bed down and climbs in, curling up on his side and waiting for Chris. 

-

The room is warm and homey, which means Sebastian is back. Chris slips off his shoes and hangs up his jacket, walking into the kitchenette. He grabs a bottle of flavoured milk from the fridge and a glass then heads into the bedroom. Sebastian is laying in bed with his knees brought up and his posture small. His hair has escaped it's tie and is fanned out behind him, his expression gentle in sleep. Chris smiles and puts the milk and glass on the bedside table, sits down on the bed beside Sebastian and pulls the nightgown down over where it's ridden up. Sebastian mews and turns to face him. 

Sebastian’s eyes open a little and he smiles slightly. “Daddy.” He sighs. “S’morning?” 

“No kitten, it's nighttime. I didn't mean to wake you.” 

“I missed you.” Sebastian curls up against him. “So much.” Chris starts to stroke Sebastian’s hair and makes him purr. “How was the rest of your day?” 

“All of the scenes went smoothly and I'm pleased with most of them,” Chris looks down at Sebastian, takes in how small he's trying to be, and decides to give him the praise he's been dying to all day. “You were brilliant today, kitten. Absolutely amazing.” Sebastian smiles, bright and wide. “I’m so proud of you; you worked so hard today and I'm very pleased. You're such a good girl.” Sebastian giggles. 

“You mean it daddy?” 

“Yes sweetheart. Everyone was so impressed and I was blown away.” Chris pulls Sebastian up into his lap and lets him burrow into his chest. “My perfect girl.” 

“Thank you.” Sebastian murmurs. “Daddy, I.. I love you.” Chris stills completely, his breathing getting slower. It feels like a dream. “I wanted to wait and tell you but, but I couldn't. I love you.” Chris turns his head to kiss at Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian sighs and melts against him. “Daddy, daddy please.” 

“What is it, kitten?” He purrs and Sebastian’s body quivers. “What do you need?” 

“Fuck me daddy. Please, please fuck me!” 

“Hush, beautiful. I'll make you feel so good.” Sebastian whimpers and his hips circle mindlessly. “I love you kitten, I live for you.” 

-

Chris’ lips flutter across Sebastian’s abdomen, tracing a path from side to side. Sebastian’s nightgown is pushed up to his chest and his head is lulled to the side. His breathing has turned into uneven panting. Chris’ fingers stroke his hip and he continues to kiss Sebastian’s stomach, slowly beginning to circle around and mimic the way he'd kiss if there was a baby bump. 

“Daddy.” Sebastian’s voice quivers. “I, I, daddy!” He wants to say something– tell him how much he loves him– but the words won't come out. He feels so much, too much, and he wants Chris to know. “I wanna, I wanna give you a f-family..” Chris moves to lick at his bellybutton and he whines. 

“Oh baby girl, I know you do. And you will honey. We’ll have everything.” Chris murmurs. “Everything you've ever dreamed of, I'll give to you.” 

“I love you daddy.” Sebastian cries. Chris kisses lower and lower, bypassing his heavy cock, and carefully pushes his sac up. Sebastian almost sobs. He kisses Sebastian’s hole and drags the tip of his tongue across it. “Daddy!” He doesn't know how he's gotten so desperate so fast but he can't stop himself from whining and pleading. 

Chris breathes across his hole and he gasps loudly. “You're so gorgeous, baby. The most beautiful girl in the world.” Sebastian mews and holds as still as he can. He wants to feel Chris on him without any distractions including himself. Chris kisses his hole and licks at him a little. “My sweet girl.” 

“Please fuck me daddy.” He begs. “Please, please..” Chris sighs and pulls away. Panic seizes him and he sits up, terrified. “D-daddy?” Chris leans forward and kisses him gently. 

“I'm just getting lube, kitten. Don't worry.” Sebastian still whines and Chris shushes him with another sweet kiss. “I've got you sweetheart.” Chris says softly. “I need to get my baby wet for me, yeah? So I don’t hurt you.” 

“I know daddy, I just, I don't wanna..” Sebastian hates how desperate he sounds but that's just what he is. He feels entirely too exposed right now. “Daddy,” He chokes on his words a little and Chris kisses his forehead. 

“It's okay, baby girl. I love you and I'm not going anywhere.” Instead of going for lube Chris strips and puts his cock between Sebastian’s thighs. Chris thrusts slowly and keeps Sebastian as close as he possibly can, Sebastian whining into his chest the whole time. “I love you kitten. My girl, my beautiful girl, I love you so much..” 

Sebastian moans and mouths at Chris’ shoulder. He wants Chris to wrap him up and never let him go. It's odd for him to be this desperate and clingy but he's going crazy with need. Sebastian can't control himself in the slightest, truth be told he isn't really trying. “Daddy, I love you. M’yours, daddy!” Sebastian’s nightgown is around his waist and the fabric rubs against him pleasantly. He's overloaded by everything that's happening and yet he needs more. 

“Yes kitten, mine. You'll always be mine– won't you sweet girl?” Chris asks and starts to rub Sebastian’s balls. He jerks and twists his hips into the motion of his hand.

“Yes daddy.” Sebastian sobs. “Always, yes daddy, always.” He tightens his thighs around Chris’ cock and makes him moan. Chris thrusts rapidly and makes him cry out, the friction burning a little. “Please..!” Chris grabs him and flips him so that he's straddling his waist, surprising a gasp out of him.  
“Take off your nightgown, beautiful. I wanna see you.” Sebastian mews faintly and pulls it over his head, dropping it onto the ground. Chris’ lips part and he sighs, eyes lidded yet bright. Chris leans up and puts his finger through the o-ring on his collar, tugs him close as he sits up. Sebastian’s breathing speeds up as they stare into each other’s eyes. It feels like Chris can see all of him and it should scare him but it doesn't. “Just look at you.” Chris sighs. “Beautiful.” 

“I love you.” Sebastian says and brushes his lips against Chris’. “I love you Chris.” Chris’ moans and kisses Sebastian again, slow and sure. His head spins and his body aches with the need to mould against Chris’ and never separate. He manages to rub himself up against Chris so that there's just enough pressure on his cock to make him groan. Chris’ tongue rubs his and he rolls his hips, his body buzzing. 

Sometime later, Chris manages to separate them for just enough time to grab the lube and prep him. Lube leaks out of him and onto the bed, the feeling almost natural to his hazy mind. When Chris slides into him he whimpers and clings to him. Chris fingers keep a firm grip on his collar and grounds him, his thrusts jostling Sebastian and the collar tightening just right. 

“So perfect.” Chris murmurs in his ear, voice honey sweet and rough as sandpaper. “God kitten, oh fuck. I love you so much. This is so right, you're – oh baby, yes– everything to me.” Sebastian has no idea if he manages to say anything in return; he's too lost to be anything other than incoherent. 

Sebastian comes over and over, his body turning to liquid beneath Chris. Chris kisses and rubs him through all of them and makes him feel safer than he ever has. He's Chris’ and Chris is his. They're together and in love; it's more than he'd ever hoped for. Time slows down and Chris makes love to him for what feels like hours. When it ends, Chris eases him down from his hazy state with gentle touches and whispered endearments. 

“I love you.” Chris says as he falls asleep. 

“I love you, too.” Sebastian replies despite how exhausted he is because Chris has to know.

-

The next morning Chris finds Sebastian with a pillow cradled against his stomach. He's looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, one of his hands resting on where the pillow protrudes. It's heartbreaking in a way, and Chris is suddenly filled with the urge to give him everything that he's ever wanted, everything that he ever will want. Chris watches Sebastian look at himself with an odd expression, his features contorted in a way that Chris has never seen before. He feels like an intruder looking in on a private moment. 

Sebastian wants a baby; Chris never knew the extent of that want until this very moment. He himself wants a family but now he knows that this is what Sebastian truly needs. He can see Sebastian mothering their child so well and the two of them raising a daughter or son that they love with all of their hearts. The words adoption and surrogacy float around in his head and they sound wonderful to him. But will Sebastian want that? Or is he too stuck on the impossible? 

When Sebastian removes the pillow Chris takes a few steps back and makes a little noise, pretending to have just woken up. He walks into the room and wraps himself around Sebastian. He picks him up and sits him down on the countertop, kissing his forehead. Sebastian giggles and nuzzles Chris’ neck, every pore leaking affection. He's almost radiant with it. 

“Morning kitten.” Chris says and strokes his back. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sleepy.” Sebastian mumbles. “Sore too.” Chris smiles a little because he can hear the smugness in Sebastian’s voice. They both love when either of them can feel the affects of sex all over them. 

“My poor girl. Did daddy go too hard?” 

“No.” Sebastian licks Chris’ neck. “I loved it, daddy. I love feeling you. I wish, I wish everyone could know what I’m feeling.” Sebastian sighs dreamily. “You spent so long inside me, daddy. Felt so amazing.” 

“I know, sweet girl. I can still feel you.” 

“I’m sore, daddy.” Sebastian rubs his chest against Chris’, his nipples hardening slowly. “I know we have to go soon but I need your help.” The soft plea in Sebastian’s voice melts him. 

“Of course baby. You know I love helping you.” Chris smiles. “Scoot a little closer to the edge, beautiful.” Sebastian listens instantly and Chris drops to his knees, perfectly level with Sebastian's cock. “Spread your legs for me.” Sebastian moves his legs apart and he shuffles closer. 

The moan that leaves Sebastian when Chris takes him in his mouth is stunning. “Daddy.” Sebastian’s head falls back and he grips Chris’ hair tightly. Something shifts in him and Chris decides then and there that he’ll go above and beyond to give Sebastian everything he deserves. He'll give him a family, a place where he can be happy, and all of the beautiful things he can find. He loves Sebastian more than anything or anyone and there is nothing that he won't do for him. 

“D–daddy, I, oh, I love you..!” Chris will never be over hearing Sebastian say that, he's been waiting so long. It takes his breath away every time. Chris makes him come quickly and he gets pulled up from his knees and into a deep kiss. 

“One day, my love, we’ll have it all.” Sebastian’s answering smile is ethereal. 

“I know daddy.” Chris’ hand falls to his stomach and Sebastian’s eyes glisten. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	13. They'll tell me that you're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing Sebastian wants more than a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh not edited

Surprisingly, filming goes by relatively quickly. All of the cast works extremely hard and the movie is sure to be a great one. The dynamic on set is great and honestly it's one of the best movies Chris has ever worked on. Although they've had a variety of things to focus on, Chris has been wrapped up in the idea of getting a child. He's been secretly researching both adoption agencies and options for surrogacy. So far he's only been looking at what each process would entail but he's starting to really think about it. 

After the movie is officially wrapped up, Scarlett holds a cast party. It's nothing big and because her baby Rose is asleep it's really just dinner. Chris and Sebastian have subtly revealed their relationship– not that it was a surprise to anyone– and were met with outstanding support and enthusiasm, which means they can now be affectionate openly. Sebastian cuddles up to Chris and they sit beside each other during dinner, their hands brushing under the table every so often. 

“This was such a physically demanding movie.” Chadwick says in his smooth yet commanding voice. “But I think that it went extremely well.” Paul nods. 

“Absolutely. Because everyone worked so hard there's no way it won't be a hit.” All of them murmur their agreement and Sebastian takes Chris’ hand.Chris smiles and squeezes it, running his thumb along the back of it. He leans a little closer and speaks just low enough for Sebastian to hear.

“You look beautiful, baby.” Chris says and Sebastian blushes sweetly. “I'm the luckiest man in the world. There's no one more perfect than you.” Sebastian smiles, bites his lower lip to contain it. “My sweet girl.” Sebastian’s blush intensifies. 

“I love you.” Sebastian murmurs. “I can't wait to go home and be with you.” He loves that Sebastian calls his L.A. house home. They're staying there until the press tour starts as a little vacation and Sebastian has taken to it extremely well. 

“I have plans for you, kitten.” 

“Look at you two lovebirds.” Anthony says to them, grinning like a hyena. “Whispering over there and holding hands under the table. Lovesickness at it's finest.” They both blush.

“As if you'd be any different.” Chris replies and scoots a little closer to Sebastian. “He's too sweet to downplay my feelings for.” 

“Chris..” Sebastian whines and blushes even more when he hears himself. Elizabeth snorts.

“I never thought I'd see the day when Seb would be a kitten.” She raises her glass. “Amazing.” 

“Oh whatever.” Sebastian’s voice is adorably saucy. “Chris brings it out in me and likes it.” Sebastian turns to look at him and he smiles encouragingly. He loves it when Sebastian is unashamed of his feelings. “This is what love is.” He leans his head against Chris’ shoulder and the group collectively croons. 

“That is simply precious.” Sebastian randomly jumps and Chris immediately worries but is soon silenced when Sebastian turns and lowers himself a little. 

“Well hi there pretty girl.” Sebastian’s voice is gentle and sweet. “What're you doing up?” 

“Not sleep.” Chris peers over and sees Scarlett’s daughter Rose holding Sebastian's leg. 

“Do you wanna sit up here like a big girl?” Rose nods tiredly. “Up you get.” He says and scoops Rose up, setting her carefully on his lap. Scarlett sighs. 

“Her sleeping pattern has been wild lately.” She explains. “Honey, you know you should be in bed.” 

“No wanna.” She sounds absolutely exhausted and turns to look curiously at Sebastian. 

“I think it's time for you to get back to bed. I'm sure Sebastian doesn't want to sit there all night.” 

“If she's allowed to stay up, I’d be happy to keep her company.” Sebastian is quick to jump in. Scarlett smiles gratefully.

“Thanks, when this one sets her mind on something she really means it. Unfortunately it's usually about going to bed.” 

“Sebastian?” Rose asks; it comes out more like Sea–bash–tan. Sebastian grins.

“That's me. I know my name is kinda hard so you can call me Bash if you like.” Rose thinks about it for a minute then nods.

“Bash.” Sebastian's smile is blinding. “Bash!” She squeaks.

“Rose!” He squeaks right back. Soon the conversation around the table starts again, but Chris isn't paying any attention. He can't take his eyes off of Sebastian and Rose. Sebastian is feeding Rose little forkfuls of salad and keeping one of her hands in his. He's fully focused on making sure that she's content and safe on his lap, but he's looking at her like she's the greatest thing he's ever seen. 

“Saldad?” It's an adorable attempt at saying salad. 

“That's right! Wow, you've got to be the smartest person I've ever met!” Rose grins and abandons eating to turn around to face him. She grabs Sebastian's shirt with both hands and tugs a little. “Are you finished eating?” 

“Yeah.” Scarlett appears beside Sebastian with a sippy cup. Rose takes it and keeps one hand holding onto Sebastian's shirt. He looks down at her with the fondest expression and she stares right back up at him. Chris’ heart thuds and he tries his best to look away but can't. They look natural– Sebastian has parental instincts, maternal even. Rose stands up a little and Sebastian reacts instantly, his hands stabilizing her. With his hands occupied he can't protect what she's after; his hair. 

Rose tugs a chunk of it and frees it from the tie holding it back. She continues to yank and Scarlett makes an embarrassed noise. “I'm sorry Sebastian. She tugs on my hair all the time so she's kind of addicted to it. I can take her.” Sebastian laughs and it's the happiest sound he's ever heard. 

“No, it's totally okay.” He looks back at Rose. “You like my hair?” She nods and pulls at more. “I like yours too. But I promise not to pull it.” Rose giggles and brings his hair closer for better inspection.

“You're so good with her.” Anthony sounds amazed. Sebastian grins.

“I like kids.” 

Once dinner is finished everyone pitches in to help Scarlett clean up. Sebastian walks around with Rose bouncing on his hip and her head pillowed on his shoulder. She's gotten significantly more tired and is fighting to stay awake. He's talking her ear off about fairy tales and random things but she loves it all the same. He walks her around the kitchen and the living room without a pause.

When she inevitably falls asleep, Sebastian passes her off to Scarlett. She murmurs a quick thank you and brings her to bed. Sebastian walks over to Chris and nuzzles his neck, suddenly in need of affection. Chris kisses the top of his head and rubs his back. “Tired, kitten?” 

“Mm.” Sebastian says and kisses his neck. 

“I think it's time to get you to bed.” 

“I can stay for a little longer.” He can tell how tired Sebastian is and smiles; he's far too adorable.

“We’ll say goodnight and go home.”

-

Chris all but carries Sebastian out to the car. He does up Sebastian’s seatbelt and gives him a kiss then gets in himself. The sky is almost completely black and the road is nice and quiet, thankfully. After twenty-five minutes of driving they're almost back, which is when he finally hears the way Sebastian’s breath is shaking. A passing car’s headlights illuminate Sebastian’s face and Chris sees the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Sebastian?” Sebastian's breath hitches. 

Sebastian shakes his head and struggles to stop himself from crying. The house is a few feet away so he speeds up and turns sharply into the driveway. “Kitten, talk to me.” Sebastian doesn't move so he undoes his seatbelt and gently pulls Sebastian into his lap. “What's wrong, sweet girl? Let me help.” 

“Rose liked me.” Sebastian whimpers. “She wanted to spend time with me and really did like me.” Chris’ entire body aches because somewhere deep inside he knew this would happen. Of course Sebastian is affected by this; he spent hours with a child and got a real taste of what he wants more than anything. “Daddy I– it felt so nice.” Sebastian cries softly and clings to him. “I didn't, didn't wanna leave her.” 

“It's okay baby.” Chris says and bounces his knees ever so slightly. “You were so great tonight. You helped Scarlett with Rose and made everyone happy. I'm proud of you, kitten. You're wonderful.” 

“I didn't, didn't wanna keep her. I just.. I want a baby. I wanna have one of our own.” Sebastian hiccups. “I just– I'd do my best. I would daddy. I'd do everything for our baby.” Chris nods.

“I know you will.” He murmurs. Sebastian pulls back to look at him. 

“That sounds like, like it's happening.” The hope in his voice makes Chris’ decision even more final. 

“Lately I've been looking at our options. I've narrowed it down to adoption or surrogacy.” Sebastian's lips part.

“You.. you looked?” 

“I want a family with you, kitten. Every time I've said that I've been completely serious.” Chris runs his knuckles across Sebastian's cheek and he closes his eyes. “I think it's time to start really looking into this, if that's what you want.” He's praying that Sebastian isn't desperate to have a baby himself. If he is, there's no hope of satisfying his dreams. Sebastian smiles despite his tears.

“I wanna, I wanna have a baby proofed house and Dodger playing with our baby and late nights helping it learn a sleeping pattern and taking turns changing diapers.” Sebastian's smile turns into a full on, face splitting grin. “I love you, daddy. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, kitten. You're going to be an amazing mother.” Sebastian hugs him tightly.

“You make me so happy.” It does his heart good to hear that because that's exactly what he wants. 

-

Sebastian wakes up before Chris and immediately curls up against the man’s body. Chris sighs in his sleep and wraps his arm around Sebastian’s waist, keeping him right there. Sebastian is too groggy to even attempt getting out from underneath his arm and closes his eyes for a few minutes. Sebastian doesn't go back to sleep; as soon as he closes his eyes he starts to imagine beautiful babies that are so close to becoming real. He allows himself to stay gawking at those imaginary children until he feels Chris shift and stretch a little. 

Sebastian opens his eyes and stares up at him. Chris smiles down at him and brushes his lips against Sebastian’s forehead. “Last night,” Sebastian starts, “did you mean what you said? You weren't just trying to calm me down were you?” 

“No, kitten, I wasn't. I meant every word.” Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief. “I’ve been looking at our options for a while now.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair and makes him purr. “Do you want to have a baby, kitten?” 

“Yes, yes.” He nods vehemently. “I want a baby, daddy.” Chris smiles and kisses his forehead. “I wanna give a baby a home and give it all of the love we have. I’d be a good mom, I really would.” 

“I know baby girl. You're going to be the greatest mom in the world, I know you will.” Sebastian mews faintly and slips his feet between Chris’ legs. 

“We’ll have to wait until the press tour is over but we can still look around, right daddy?” Chris nods.

“Absolutely. We’ll have a lot of time so we can decide the route we’re going to take and look at agencies after that.” His heart flutters at how soon this is all going to be. It feels like he's been waiting for this forever and now it's happening. He can't believe that Chris really does want a family with him. 

“I wanna adopt.” He says softly but his decision is absolutely sure. “We can help a baby, daddy. We can do something good while starting our family.” He can feel the pride and happiness spilling off of Chris and glows because of it.

“Absolutely, kitten. I agree with you completely.” Sebastian pulls Chris down for a quick kiss. “I love you, sweet girl. We’re gonna be the best parents ever– do you know why?” 

“Why daddy?” 

“Because we already love our baby, kitten, and we’re ready for this.” 

-

The best part of the morning– second to waking up and seeing Sebastian beside him– is showering. Having Sebastian wet and plastered to him is amazing. Chris has Sebastian pressed against his chest, his fingers circling Sebastian’s rim. Soap makes the glide of his fingers slick and smooth. Sebastian is sucking on his tongue like his life depends on it and he's moaning softly, the sound making Chris’ cock ache. 

He slips one finger into Sebastian and thrusts it in and out slowly. Sebastian's breath hitches and he whimpers into Chris’ mouth. “Please, please daddy..” 

“Yeah kitten, I've got you.” Sebastian stares up at him, making eye contact, and Chris slides another finger in. He gasps and grinds back onto Chris’ fingers and they work together to prod at his prostate. “I've got you baby. You're mine.” 

“I love you, Chris.” The sincerity in Sebastian's voice shakes him. There was once a time that he wasn't sure if Sebastian would ever be able to tell him that and now he says it so often that it's second nature. There isn't a time that he isn't amazed by it.

“I love you too.” Chris says and kisses him. Their lips slide together as perfectly as their bodies fit. Chris presses his fingers against Sebastian's prostate and he whines, hips churning in small desperate circles. “With everything.” Sebastian pulls away and Chris takes his fingers out of him. Sebastian drops gracefully to his knees, hands on his thighs, and stares up at Chris. Chris can't deny how hard his heart is beating, the sound nearly deafening. 

“I'm yours.” Sebastian murmurs, a small smile curls the corner of his mouth. “I’ll be a good mom to our baby and one day, one day I'll be a good wife to you.” Sebastian says softly and swallows Chris down in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are absolutely loved!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	14. If I tell you you're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is closer than it's ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: large discussion of past abuse

Gender roles and gender stereotypes are things that Sebastian never has supported, but something about getting dressed up and cooking for Chris– staying home and prettying things up– excites him. That's why he's decided to fulfill his fantasy. He manages to wake himself up before Chris and slips into a pair of blood red peek-a-boo panties, a nearly sheer bralette in the same colour, and a black satin robe. He feels sexy and accomplished before he's even finished his mission. He grabs a duffel bag from the closet and heads to the kitchen.

The next step is cooking. Sebastian has decided to make crêpes and fruit. He's been practicing making crêpes for over a week and by now he's gotten significantly better, he's actually confident in his ability. Sebastian immediately gets to work and starts preparing the ingredients. He has a little while before Chris usually wakes up so he takes his time; the last thing he wants is to screw up the recipe and ruin the morning.

There isn't a moment that he isn't working. Sebastian makes crêpes, cappuccinos, and puts sugar on top of a bowl of strawberries. It takes a little over an hour but soon enough all of the food is ready and he has time to finish up his look. He opens the duffel bag and takes out a pair of red peep-toe pumps and a small makeup bag. Sebastian uses a soft pink lipstick and a highlighter to give his skin a healthy glow. He lines his eyes with light brown and dusts the lids with a tiny amount of glitter. 

Sebastian walks back up the stairs and quietly gets back to their room. Chris is still asleep, his face relaxed and body lax. He smiles to himself and walks over, climbs onto the bed to straddle Chris’ hips. He rubs himself up against Chris’ warm body and feels the man’s cock twitch just a little. Sebastian licks Chris’ neck and makes a faint sound, more kitten than man. Chris instantly responds to the sound and starts to pet his hair.

“Daddy? Daddy wake up.” Sebastian mews and Chris grumbles but listens anyhow.

“My girl’s awake early.” Chris’ raspy voice makes him moan. He loves that. Chris looks down at him and smiles. “Morning, beautiful.” Sebastian smiles. “Oh, look at you.” Chris slides his hand down the curve of Sebastian’s back and he sighs appreciatively. “You got dressed up this morning?”

“Yeah daddy, felt like doing something special.” Sebastian gets off of the bed and straightens himself out, letting the robe slip off of one shoulder. Chris groans and he looks over his shoulder, smiles sweetly despite the devilish glint in his eyes. “I made breakfast.” 

“Do we have time for a quickie?” Chris sounds just shy of desperate. Sebastian giggles and shakes his head. 

“Nope, I don't want the food to get soggy.” Chris stands up and grumbles a little but follows him out. He can feel Chris’ eyes watching every move he makes and he loves it. Sebastian thrives under Chris’ attention, always has. When they were filming The First Avenger his obsession with Chris’ praise and advice began and it's only gotten worse. Now he's able to bait Chris and get more of it. Chris follows him into the kitchen and Sebastian starts to put a plate together for them to share. Chris startles him by grabbing him by the waist, turning him, and lifting him. Sebastian squeals and locks his heels together behind his back.

“You're so gorgeous, baby girl. I want you so much.” Chris sets him down on the counter but keeps their bodies close. “You look amazing in red.” 

“I wanted to look good for you.” Sebastian says and wraps his arms around Chris’ neck. Chris leans his head down and drags his nose up the side of Sebastian's neck. 

“My sexy girl.” Chris murmurs and catches Sebastian's earlobe between his teeth, tugs. Sebastian moans and presses his heels into his back. “I need to fuck you.” He growls into Sebastian's ear. 

“We have to eat, daddy.” He whines and grinds against Chris just a little. It's enough to make Chris growl again. 

“Kitten, I want your pretty pussy all over me.” Chris kisses Sebastian’s neck and he leans his head back to give him more space. Chris drags his mouth from the base of his throat to his jaw and he moans helplessly, cock hardening quickly in his panties. “Oh baby. You really wanna eat first?”

“I worked real hard daddy.” Sebastian says with a pretty pout. “I wanted to be your good housewife.” Chris pulls back to smile sweetly at him. 

“What a precious little thing you are. My perfect little wife, the wife I've always wanted.” Sebastian whimpers and presses as close to him as he can. “You won't be able to get up early and make breakfast when the baby is here.” Chris’ voice turns dreamy. “You'll have to rest; when the baby sleeps, the mother should sleep as well.” 

“Daddy.” Sebastian whines. “Can we put the baby’s bed in our room for a while? I don't wanna leave them.” Chris nods and strokes his back over top of the robe. 

“Of course, sweet girl. I don't wanna leave them either.” Chris puts his hand on Sebastian’s abdomen and he shivers. He knows the food is getting cold and his hard work is going to waste but he wants Chris now. “You'll be such a good mom, kitten. You were born for it.”

“Oh daddy, please fuck me. I want you daddy– I, please get me pregnant.” Something about playing like this makes him feel safe and warm. He likes feeling like Chris is set on getting him pregnant because it makes him feel so close to Chris that there's no room between them, just like he wants. 

“I have to go grab lube, baby.” Chris says and Sebastian shakes his head. 

“Duffel bag.” He says and points to the cabinets under the sink. “In there.” Chris smirks.

“You were looking to get fucked.” Sebastian nods, unashamed. Once Chris steps back to get the bag Sebastian hops down and takes off his robe. He pulls his panties down and bends himself over the counter, eyes trained out the window. There's no one around for miles but he likes pretending that someone could walk by by accident and see him getting fucked by Chris. He loves the idea of being owned so completely in front of curious eyes.

Chris comes back over and steps between his slightly spread thighs. He strokes Sebastian’s back and kisses the nape of his neck. His preparation is quick, Chris’ fingers rough and relentless. Once Chris slides into him Sebastian feels whole and alive. Chris grabs the back of his collar and holds tight but doesn't pull. 

“Daddy, daddy.” Sebastian cries and shifts. Chris’ hips hit him hard and he braces himself on the smooth countertop. Chris pulses inside of him and growls unintelligible praises that have Sebastian nearly sobbing.

“You're so fucking beautiful.” Chris moans and thrusts fast and hard, almost punishing. Sebastian mewls desperately and clenches around him, not wanting an inch of space between them. “You were made for me baby. Look at you, fuck kitten just fucking look at you.” Chris sounds lost and Sebastian bathes in the victory. He wants Chris to be overwhelmed by him and by the prospect of their future together. “I'll be gentle with you before the baby comes, kitten. You'll be so fragile.” 

“Will, will you keep me safe daddy? Us?” Sebastian asks. Chris grabs one of his hips and reaches beneath him to rub at his nipple over top of his bralette. He thrusts faster and jostles Sebastian higher up onto the counter. 

“I will, sweet girl. You two are my life and I'll protect you from anything.” Sebastian moans and forces his hips back, Chris’ cock pushes so deep it stings. He loves being stretched this full– it makes him feel whole. “Pretty baby.” Chris groans and rubs his nipple harder. 

“Please daddy, oh– god please!” Sebastian’s feet are almost off of the ground and his shoes are nearly off. His cock drips steadily and he whines loudly. “Daddy!” 

“You're such a good girl. The most beautiful girl in the world, baby. Such a fucking beauty. And you're all mine– I'm never giving you up. You're mine, aren't you kitten?” Sebastian gurgles and Chris lets go of his hip, smacks his ass. He moans and Chris rubs the reddened area. “Answer me baby girl.” 

“M’yours.” He sobs. “Only yours daddy. I wanna wear your ring and have your babies. I wanna stay, stay at home and wait for you to get back and fuck me.” Sebastian knows he's rambling but he can't help it. “Ah, te rog!” Sebastian starts to move against Chris, thrusting back onto his cock. Chris growls and smacks him again. “A ta, a ta, a ta!” 

“Listen to my baby losing it. My beautiful little wife.” Chris’ rough voice makes his cock jump and his balls tighten. “You're ready to come, aren't you sweet girl?” 

“Da!” 

“Oh baby, you're so sweet. Be a good girl and ask nicely.” Sebastian struggles to get words out. Chris smacks him harder and tears spring to his eyes. 

“Please daddy. Please lemme come? Please daddy?” 

“Come for daddy.” Sebastian comes without even the slightest touch. He falls forward onto the counter and Chris leans over him, fucking him hard and fast. Chris murmurs things into his ear that he can't understand but make him moan all the same. Chris rides him so hard that it causes his entire body to ache, his instinctual need to please makes him work his body back to accommodate Chris’ thrusts. 

“I know kitten.” Chris says and Sebastian finally hears himself saying I love you. “I love you too, pretty girl. I'm gonna make an honest woman out of my baby.” Sebastian nods, his head spinning.  
“Please,” Sebastian whimpers, “come daddy. I need it– put our baby in me..” Chris comes with a moan of Sebastian’s name and kisses the nape of his neck as he settles down. “Breakfast is cold.” Sebastian mumbles and Chris chuckles.

“I'm sure it's delicious.” It's simple but it still makes his heart flutter.

-

Lately Sebastian has become far more comfortable with himself. Chris has noticed how he's happier and looks healthier, his self esteem is higher and he isn't so shy about what he needs anymore. Chris is proud of him and happy that he's doing so well. There is an added benefit; Sebastian has been walking around the house in nothing but lingerie and high heels. 

“Daddy.” Sebastian’s soft call makes Chris’ skin tingle beneath the surface. Ever since coming into his own Sebastian has been ten times as horny as he normally is and constantly craving sex. It really isn't a hardship for him but he's being driven insane because he can't focus on anything other than pleasuring Sebastian. What he's truly trying to focus on is bringing Sebastian back to Boston.

Their first trip to Boston was a nightmare. They'd ended up broken up and Sebastian hadn't met any of his family besides Scott, which was a disaster in itself. His family has been desperate to meet Sebastian for a while and now that their relationship is solid, he wants that to happen. It's very important to him.

“Daddy?” Sebastian calls again and Chris grabs his coffee, heads back to their room. Sebastian is still sprawled out on the bed with dried come on his stomach and the sheets tangled around his legs. Sebastian smiles tiredly at Chris. “Coffee?” 

“Yeah, kitten. You must need it.” Chris sits down on the bed and hands Sebastian the cup. He takes a sip and wrinkles his nose.

“Not enough creamer.” Sebastian's petulant tone makes him chuckle. He puts the cup down on the bedside table and turns so that he can snuggle up to Chris. Chris lays down and pulls him close. 

“Baby, I have something to run by you.”

“Mm?” Sebastian replies and nuzzles Chris’ neck, leaking pure affection. 

“How do you feel about spending the time we have before the tour in Boston?” When Sebastian doesn't reply his stomach knots. “I know last time wasn't the best but my family really wants to meet you. I want them to be involved in our baby's life and I want them to know you, kitten. I understand if you don't want to go back but it's important to me that you meet–”

“Chris, breathe.” Sebastian says softly and Chris realizes that he's almost worked himself up to hyperventilating. He nods and takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and repeats. “I've been wanting to go back since last time because it's important to me too. I wanna go back, so please relax for me.” It takes Chris a few minutes to calm back down but Sebastian strokes his chest to help guide him through it. 

“Thanks baby.” Chris says and turns to face him. He kisses Sebastian softly and makes him tremble. “You're such a good wife, kitten.” Sebastian openly purrs and starts to rub up against him.

“I want to meet all of them.” Sebastian says and hooks his leg over both of Chris’. “I wanna start moving my stuff to Boston.” Chris’ chest fills with happiness. 

“You wanna move in with me?” 

“Yes daddy, so much.” Sebastian sounds so sweet and honest; it's intoxicating. “I wanna be with you all the time.”

“Fuck yes, baby girl. I want you lounging around our place with Dodger keeping you and the baby safe while I'm working.” Chris can see it clearly and it makes him ache with want. It's unbelievable to him that their life together is starting so quickly. Sebastian starts to rut his hips against Chris’ and moans prettily. “Tell me what you want, pretty girl.” 

“I wanna be your housewife.” Sebastian already sounds desperate. “I wanna stay at home and take care, care of it..” Chris grabs onto one side of Sebastian’s ass and pushes him closer. Sebastian's cock is getting harder and starting to leak. “Keep– keep me well fucked, daddy..”

“What a sweet girl.” He says and slips his finger between Sebastian's cheeks. There's come and lube dried on him but he's still loose enough for Chris to slip the tip of his finger inside. Sebastian’s breath hitches. “You like that, princess?”

“Mm, yes daddy,” Sebastian's voice is breathy and full of want. “When, when can we go?” Chris smiles and kisses Sebastian's shoulder. 

“We’ll have to make preparations so probably a few days at least.” Sebastian pouts.

“Any sooner?” Chris pulls his finger out and flips Sebastian onto his back, caging him with his body. “Daddy?” 

“I love when my girl is eager. You want me to work hard to get us there fast?”

“Yes, please daddy.”

“Start packing baby.” 

-

“I can't wait to show you around town.” Scott says, voice leaking excitement. Not even an hour after Chris started making arrangements to leave for Boston, Scott called to make plans with him for when they arrive. It's been almost two hours since they started talking and Scott has yet to stop. “It's gonna be great, I promise.” 

“I believe you.” Sebastian says and pulls on a pair of jeans. He and Chris have to go shopping for some stuff to take with them because they're not stopping back in New York to grab anything. “I need pointers for when I meet your family though.” 

“They'll love you, Seb. I'll be surprised if you make it out of there without lipstick staining your face and clothes.” Sebastian chuckles and attempts to find his shoes. “As you know, Carly and Shanna have crushes on you so they're in the bag already.”

“Come on, they can't still like me.” 

“Now that you're dating Chris they aren't attracted to you but they do think you're precious. It'll be a mess getting them off of you.”

“I'm sure Chris’ll handle it.” Scott surprises him by sighing heavily.

“Speaking of Chris, have you told him?” Dread drops into his stomach like rocks and he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

“Told him what?”

“Sebastian, you don't have to play around with me and we both know that you don't have to be nervous about Chris judging you. You should tell him about your anxiety.”

“I, I– it hasn't come up since.. you know.” Sebastian knows how bad at he is at lying and can tell that Scott can see straight through his lines. “There's no point dragging it up if it isn't a problem right now.”

“You're seriously thinking about starting a life together, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Don't you think he should know what you struggle with if you're this serious?” Sebastian swallows past the gravel in his throat. “I know that sometimes with anxiety you pull away and close off– Chris knows that too, he deals with it constantly. If he doesn't know that it's going to happen to you from time to time, it'll cause problems.” 

“I have it under control, Scott. He doesn't have to know because it won't happen again.” 

“There's no cure for anxiety, it's about management and if you keep this to yourself you won't be managing. You'll cause yourself a breakdown if you hide it all inside.”

“I'm fine now. It was a momentary slip and it's not going to happen again.” 

“Sebastian, this is serious. You dissociate and it's dangerous.” Sebastian's hands are shaking. 

“I don't– it's not like that. It was just a slip.” 

“I wouldn't pressure you if I didn't think it was necessary. He has to know.”

“We’re planning to adopt.” Sebastian blurts and Scott quiets down, giving him room to ramble. “I, we both want a baby and it's time for us. We, we’re gonna get married probably and move to Boston so that I can be a stay at home wife and take care of the baby while Chris works. We both want it and it's a big deal, I can't screw it up Scott. I can't.”

“You said wife.” Scott sounds tentative but knowing and it scares him. “What's going on?”

“I didn't mean to.”

“Seb, you can trust me. I've been through a lot of things and I know people who have too. There are support groups– I help run one of them. You can talk to me.” 

The dam breaks and every secret that he's been hiding about himself and their relationship comes out in a rush. He talks about wanting to be a mother and a wife, his desire to be beautiful and small, and all of his worries about not being enough. Scott listens to him the entire time, not a hint of judgment coming from him. Eventually, he tells Scott about Steven.

“We worked on a movie together, The Covenant. It wasn't a huge deal at first but there was tension there. I was seeing someone at the time so I pushed it aside and we were friends, but Steven was jealous and controlling even then. Some part of me really did like it because.. well I don't really know why. But he somehow convinced the girl I was with that I had cheated on her and she broke up with me, and instead of being mad at him I was desperate. I wanted someone to give me what I needed and he was the one.” 

He remembers Steven looking at him so hungrily that it shook him. There was an intensity between them that frightened yet excited him. He'd been stupid and given into the thrill instead of paying attention to what screamed danger at him.

“We fooled around a little here and there but it became official really fast. We had sex more than we actually spoke and he bossed me around then too. I liked it so I let it happen. He started bossing me around in front of people, making me look dumb in front of our friends and co-stars. He called me names and pretended to be joking– I laughed it all off because I really wanted him to like me. I wanted him to want me.” 

Sebastian struggles to keep himself from crying. Though it's been a long time since he and Steven have met he still feels an intense amount of pain when he thinks about what happened. He feels weak and foolish. It's hard not to hate himself for letting such a bad situation go on for so long.

“He was possessive to the point of smothering. When it came to our friends he got furious when I spent time with them without him and if they looked at me the wrong way he freaked out. He made me promise to never lie to him and I never did, but he didn't believe me. He, he constantly accused me of cheating because.. because he knew that I was an attention whore and wanted anyone who wanted me even slightly. Every little thing I did became something that I'd lied about and he never let me explain, just went at me for it.

“One time, one time we were fighting and he locked me out of the hotel room. The floor was all booked up so people were walking by constantly and I was more embarrassed than I'd ever been. He only let me back in after I'd admitted to lying and apologized for being the way I was. He umm, he knocked me around a few times. It was never dangerous, a few cuts and bruises. But still. We were only together for a few months but it felt like a life sentence.” 

“Chris needs to know.” Scott murmurs after a minute or two of stunned silence. “Before you get more serious with each other, he has to hear this.”

“I know.” Sebastian's voice is hoarse and his body hurts, phantom pains making him ache. “I don't want him to think less of me.* 

“He won't.” Sebastian wants to believe that but it seems impossible. This could tear Chris away from him for good. 

“He's gonna be back to pick me up soon.”

“Call me later, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	15. I gotta choose, nothing to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is never easy to tell.

Within a few days, Chris gets everything for their trip in order. He spends most of his time making sure that everything is setup properly and despite that, he still notices that Sebastian is struggling. Sebastian has slipped into an odd place, one where Chris really can't reach him. He's started wearing Chris’ clothes around the house which cover him up almost completely. He doesn't make any passes at Chris and only touches him when he curls up against him in bed. It's terrifying because things were going so well, they were near perfect, and now they've shifted for reasons he doesn't know. 

Chris wakes up alone for the third time in a row. His chest aches but instead of pretending to sleep until Sebastian gets back, he climbs out of bed and goes looking. He finds Sebastian sitting on the back deck, his knees pulled up to his chest. He's staring at the sunrise with the oddest look on his face. His hands are covered with the sleeves of his too big sweater and he's wearing overlong sweatpants. His hair is loose and obscuring part of his face.

Something's very wrong.

“Kitten, what're you doing out here by yourself?” Chris asks and startles Sebastian, his body stiffening briefly. 

“I woke up early and didn't wanna wake you.” 

“You know I don't mind.” He sits down beside Sebastian and the man huddles close immediately. For some reason that isn't relieving. “You don't like being alone baby, that's why I'm here.” 

“I.. I'll remember that.” Something in Sebastian's voice makes his blood turn to ice in his veins. He sounds like he's getting ready to say goodbye. That can't happen again; Sebastian can't leave, not when they're about to start their life together. Chris turns his body a little and grabs one of Sebastian's hands. He rolls up the sleeve carefully until his hand is visible and does the other, then pulls the shoulder back up properly. He does the same with the legs of his pants.

“I don't want you to fall and get hurt.” Sebastian makes a weak noise that's full of pain. It sends him into a protective headspace instantly. “What's wrong, Sebastian?”

“You don't want me to get hurt, do you?” Sebastian's voice quivers and Chris’ eyebrows furrow. 

“Of course I don't.” 

“And you don't.. you know there's stuff that I haven't told you, but you're not mad at me.” Sebastian swallows. “I have secrets but you don't think they're lies.” His stomach twists with fear. This is all very ominous, far too cryptic to be anything other than bad. “You trust me.” 

“Completely, I always have.” Chris says honestly. Sebastian's hands tremble. “Baby, you're scaring me right now. What's going on?” 

“The day we went shopping I talked to Scott.”

“What did he say?” A little bit of suspicion creeps into his voice. If Scott said anything to upset him he'll have no problem setting him straight.

“Don't be mad, he didn't do anything wrong. He actually helped me a lot.” Sebastian takes a deep breath. “You know Scott helps run a group for people who've been in abusive relationships?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well I– last time.. you know I dissociated.” It's the first time that Sebastian is truly addressing what happened and the way he's going about it isn't doing anything to lessen his fear. “When you mentioned lying, I guess it triggered an old instinct in me. I didn't even know that I still held it all inside and I just, I snapped a little. I talked to Scott about everything and he made me realize that it's time that you know what's going on.” 

“Do you want to go inside and talk?” Sebastian shakes his head.

“I need the air.”

“Okay.” Chris is trying his hardest not to sound as scared as he really is. He doesn't want to make this harder on Sebastian.

“Back when I was filming The Covenant, there was tension between me and one of my co-stars Steven. At first we tried to get the job done and work around it as coworkers but we quickly became friends. I was dating a girl at the time so we didn't do anything sexual and weren't even thinking about being together, but even as a friend he was possessive and jealous. He didn't like it when I got too close to other people and really hated my girlfriend. He sometimes yanked me away from her just because he could.

“Things changed when he told my girlfriend that I cheated on her when I hadn't. She broke it off with me and instead of being mad at him like I should've been, I flawked to him and let myself crave his attention. I had always kind of liked him being possessive of me because I wanted to be wanted, so I went down easily. It was casual at first and we started actually dating really soon after. He only got worse. He was jealous and possessive and controlling. Even with the other guys and our friends he was insane about things. He'd call me names in front of them and talk down to me but laugh it off. When I spent time with anyone else when he wasn't around he went off on me, accused me of things.

“He bossed me around about everything and I, I was okay with it. I needed him to want me because I was so desperate for his approval and what I thought was love. Early on Steven made me promise never to lie to him and I didn't but he started to believe that I did anyway. He accused me of cheating and lying and sneaking around doing stuff. He said.. his reasoning was that he knew how much of an attention whore I was and wouldn't put it past me to go for anyone who looked at me twice.” 

Chris is trying desperately to hide his growing horror and he knows it isn't working. Sebastian is crying but his voice doesn't waver– it speaks to how much he's practiced keeping it together. Chris can only think of how he'd accused him of lying and though it was during their play it still happened. How badly had it hurt him? 

“I did everything I could to make him believe me and it never worked, so I did whatever he asked me to do without hesitation or complaint. It got, it got really bad when me and another guy, Chace, got really close. He sympathized with me and started trying to protect me from Steven but it made it all worse. Steven.. he started to lash out physically.” 

Chris can't hold in his hiss. Sebastian flinches and his tears start to flow faster, his body curling in on itself instinctively. He wants to hold him and comfort him but he doesn't know if he should just yet. He knows that sometimes being touched is too much.

“It was rough sex then outright fighting. He would get mad at me about something and smack me. That I stood up against and fought back but only if I felt too threatened. The worst I ever had was a sprained wrist but it healed pretty fast. One time he locked me out of our hotel room half dressed and people were walking by. I was,” Sebastian chokes a little, “I was crying and begging him to let me back inside but he wouldn't. He only did after I admitted to something I hadn't done and apologized for being the way I was.  
“Another really bad time was when we went to a karaoke bar with our friends and I got tipsy and stupidly snuggled up to one of the girls we were with. He yanked me up and screamed at me right in front of everyone until I cried then just left me there. We broke up after a few months and I just.. I pushed it all back and never dealt with it.” 

Chris doesn't know what to say so he keeps his mouth shut. His silence makes it all worse; Sebastian starts to weep. He curls into a ball on the deck and sobs, his entire body trembling and his gasps heartbreaking. “Baby.” He says softly. “Can I touch you? I'll understand if you don't want me to right now but, can I?” Sebastian’s hand twitches toward Chris and he scrambles over to him. He cradles Sebastian against his chest and lets him cry into his shoulder.

“I'm sorry baby.” He murmurs and pets his hair. “I'm sorry that anyone would ever do that to you. I hate–” He struggles to find the right words to say. “I love you so much, Sebastian. Everything you are and have chosen to be I love. I never want to make you feel like you're walking on eggshells around me or be afraid of me. I love you– I’ll protect you, kitten. I only want you safe.” 

“I, I,” Sebastian croaks.

“You can have secrets because you're a person and that's your right. We’re together but we're not one person; I don't expect you to share every little detail with me because you're your own person. I love you baby, I love you so much. I'm so sorry.” He kisses the top of Sebastian's head and subconsciously starts to rock him back and forth. “That'll never happen again, baby. I won't let it.” 

“I love you.” Sebastian wails. “I love you, I love you. I've always loved you.” Chris whimpers and holds onto Sebastian tightly, so that he can't slip away. 

“If you ever feel unsafe or unloved with me, you have to do whatever it takes to make yourself okay again. Think of yourself before anyone else.” Chris kisses his hair again. 

“This.. dressing like this isn't me. In pretty things and makeup– that's me. That's who I am daddy.” 

“I know and I love you completely, baby girl. I love every part of you– even the ones I don't know yet.” Sebastian pulls back to look at Chris’ face and smiles slightly.

“Can I strip out of this now?” He says and motions to his sweater. Chris laughs and kisses his nose.

“No, kitten. It's too cold to get naked out here.” Sebastian pouts.

“Darn.”

-

On the flight to Boston Chris holds his hand the entire time and even helps him fall asleep. Chris wakes him up when they land and helps him through the airport; he essentially drags a sleepy Sebastian through the airport and they get all of the necessary things done before they go and meet Scott in the parking lot. He's leaning against his car with Dodger sticking his head out of the back window. Scott waves frantically when he sees them and Dodger barks eagerly. 

“Welcome home young lovers!” Sebastian waves with his free hand. Chris grins and squeezes Sebastian’s hand that's grasping the cart with their luggage. 

“Hey Scottie.” Sebastian says and hugs him once they get close enough. 

“You're on time.” Chris teases. Scott rolls his eyes.

“Dodger was keeping time and woke me up every hour on the dot.”  
“That's our boy.” Scott’s eyebrow raises.

“Our?” He asks and Sebastian blushes. 

“Don't pretend like you're surprised.” Chris says and pats Dodger through the open window. Dodger rubs up against him and edges as close as he can. “My son is Seb’s son too.” 

“That's precious.” Scott leans into the car and pops the hood. Sebastian grabs one of his bags and Chris takes it off of him quickly. 

“Uh uh, baby. I don't want you to work.” Chris says and Sebastian smiles.

“It's just carrying a bag an inch.” He puts a whine in his voice that he knows Chris loves. He's rewarded with a slow kiss. Sebastian mews and melts against Chris’ body, his arms winding around Chris’ neck. Chris’ tongue skims his and he moans softly. One of Chris’ hands comes to rub his lower back and soon his fingers are toying with his belt loops. He grips the hair at the nape of Chris’ neck and rubs his chest against Chris’, his nipples hardening against the fabric of his shirt.

“Oh my god.” Scott says and smacks Chris on the back of the head. Chris pulls away and scowls at him.

“What was that for?” 

“You can't just grope each other in public! I hate couples that practically fuck on the street.”

“I can't kiss my boyfriend hello?” 

“You've been with him all day!” Sebastian giggles and moves his head to lean on Chris’ shoulder.

“Scott’s right.” He says and kisses Chris’ neck. “We have to save something for home.” 

“Agreeing with him only makes his head bigger.” Chris warns playfully and gets another smack.

“Let's get moving horndogs.” Sebastian sits in the backseat with Dodger while Chris and Scott move their luggage into the trunk. Dodger licks at his face and flops on his lap, which isn't all that comfortable given his size but the warmth is nice. 

“I'm gonna spend more time with you.” Sebastian says and plays with Dodger’s ears. “We’re gonna be super close soon enough.” Dodger barks happily, tail wagging. “You're the cutest little thing.” Chris opens the door and grins at them. 

“You two are great together.” Chris says and slides in. He does a seatbelt over Dodger and Sebastian before doing his own. “We're going home first so that we can get some rest then family dinner tonight, yeah?” Chris has been extra aware of ordering him around lately and he appreciates it. He also appreciates that he hasn't changed the way he treats him at all and doesn't look at him differently. In Chris’ eyes he isn't a victim or a traumatized attention seeker; he's Sebastian, the one he loves. 

“Sounds good.” Scott huffs as he gets into the car and fake slams the door. 

“I can't believe that none of you are sitting up here with me. I've had Dodger forever and he isn't being loyal to me.” Sebastian and Chris’ hands meet as they pat Dodger’s back.

“He's got good taste.” Chris shoots back and looks over at Sebastian. “Like his dad.” Sebastian smiles and leans over just a little.

“You two are disgusting.” Scott says, but he sounds happy.

-

As soon as they get into the apartment Dodger runs into the living room and flops onto the couch. Chris brings their things in– Sebastian helps a little despite his attempts to stop him– and gets them settled in. After their luggage is stored away it's a mad dash to get undressed. Chris watches Sebastian strip off his clothes in a rush as he runs to the bedroom, his clothes leaving a trail for Chris to follow. He does follow, taking his clothes off along the way, and finds Sebastian laying in bed in a tiny scrap of panties. He smiles up at Chris in the sweetest way and Chris falls to his knees to scoot in between Sebastian’s spread thighs. He kisses the inside of one thigh, slow and lingering. Sebastian sighs and balances himself on his hands. 

“Never seen these before.” Chris murmurs and drags his lips to the juncture of his thighs. Sebastian hums.

“They’re new, bought them for the trip.”

“Buy anything else?”

“Yeah daddy.” He can hear the smile in Sebastian’s voice and it makes him feel completely warm inside. He loves it when Sebastian’s happy; it’s the best thing to witness. He laps at Sebastian’s skin and latches on, sucking gently. “Oh, Chris, get up here.”

“M’not done down here yet baby.”

“Please daddy?” 

“Be a good girl for me.” Sebastian makes a faint noise and Chris moves to his other thigh. No matter how much muscle Sebastian drops he always keeps his shapely thighs- Chris adores that. He drags his tongue up and down the length of it until Sebastian is mewling and shifting impatiently on the bed. 

“Daddy, please daddy please?”

“You taste so good baby girl.” Sebastian moans and thrusts his hips slightly. “Be good baby.”

“I want you daddy. Please fuck me, please?” Chris bites the leg of Sebastian's panties and drags them down. “Please daddy.”

“You sound so beautiful. I love you.” Sebastian mewls. “You're my little trophy wife, aren't you?”

“Yes, yes,” 

“You'll so great here waiting for me.” Sebastian nods. “Our honeymoon is gonna be amazing, kitten.” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“I'm gonna take my girl around and show her off.” He says and takes Sebastian's panties off completely. He sees that Sebastian's been shaving and groans at the sight of all of that smooth skin. “Oh kitten you're fucking beautiful.”

“Me or my pussy?” Sebastian teases and Chris leans forward to lick Sebastian’s balls. Sebastian gasps and sits up fully. “No more playing.” He murmurs, voice sultry and tempting. “Come up here, daddy. I want you.” Chris can't ignore that little purr. He climbs on top of Sebastian and kisses him. Sebastian moans and wraps his leg around Chris’ hip. He forces Chris down and rubs his cock against Chris’ stomach. Chris sucks hard on Sebastian's tongue and grinds against him, making him groan and lock push him down harder. 

“Hands and knees, my little queen.” Sebastian trembles.

“Your queen?” His voice is full of surprise. Chris nods and nips at his swollen lower lip. 

“I live to serve you, baby. My world revolves you.” Sebastian's lips part as he gasps. “I'll get on my knees and worship you, kiss the ground you walk on.” 

“God, Chris.” Sebastian moans and Chris moves off of him so that he can get into position. Sebastian arches his and spreads his legs wide enough for Chris to fit. Chris parts his cheeks and flattens his tongue against Sebastian's asshole. “Yes, yes, eat me daddy!” Chris teases his rim with gentle suction and sticks the very tip of his tongue into him. Sebastian's back arches beautifully. “Ah, te rog tati,” Sebastian gasps. “te rog!”

Chris forces more of his tongue into him and draw back, repeating it over and over. He keeps going until all of his tongue is inside and flicking his tongue up and down quickly. The noises Sebastian makes send waves of arousal through him. He rolls his tongue and hums, his voice vibrates through Sebastian until he sobs. “Daddy!” Chris moans and pulls his tongue out. He gets Sebastian on his back. He holds Sebastian spread out and makes eye contact while he licks his hole. Sebastian's cock is fully erect and bright red, precome seeps out of the slit. Sebastian gasps and pushes down desperately. 

“Pretty girl.” Chris croons and licks circles around his hole. Sebastian's chest is moving up and down rapidly, cheeks flushed. “Your pussy is fucking gorgeous.” Sebastian whines. “You like that, kitten? You like when daddy compliments you?” Sebastian nods. “You shaved for me.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian sighs. “I wanna, wanna look good for you. Is it, did I do okay?” Chris kisses his now bare pelvis and licks a little.

“You did amazing, baby girl. I love seeing your body properly.” He says and flicks his tongue across the base of his cock. Sebastian whimpers. “Beautiful girl, my sweet angel.”

“Daddy– daddy, please?”

“What do you need?” 

“I need to come. Can I come for you daddy?” Chris smiles. 

“My gorgeous little queen.” Chris loves how sweet Sebastian becomes when he's desperate. “If I told you to come right now, could you?” 

“Yeah daddy. I've been ready since you kissed me at the airport.” Chris runs his tongue down Sebastian’s stomach and feels him spasm beneath him. “Daddy please?” 

“Come.” Sebastian's cock twitches and he comes just like that. “Good girl.” Sebastian sobs with pleasure.

-

Sebastian is bouncing with nervousness. Chris is driving them to his parents’ house and he feels like he's about to throw up. Every time the car lurches his stomach turns and he wants to run away. He does want to meet Chris’ family, but he's terrified that he won't make a good first impression and they won't like him. He needs them to like him.

“Baby, it's okay.” Chris says and puts his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. Sebastian sighs and shakes his head.

“I know.” He mumbles. “But I'm still scared.” He fiddles with his collar a little and looks out the window. “I don't know how to make them like me.” 

“Kitten, you don't have to consciously try. Be yourself and it'll be instantaneous.” 

“Is your nephew gonna be there?” He asks hopefully. Chris nods.

“Yeah baby, Peter will be there.” 

“Do you think he'll like me?” 

“Absolutely.” Chris makes a turn and slows down a little, almost at the house. Sebastian takes a deep breath and the house comes into view. “It's gonna be great, kitten. I promise.” Chris pulls into the driveway and Sebastian smoothes his hand over his hair. Chris kisses him and presses their foreheads together. “I finally get to show my girl off. I've been waiting for this, sweetheart.” Sebastian makes a faint noise and kisses Chris again. Chris curls his hand around the nape of Sebastian's neck and licks into his mouth, his kiss hungry yet gentle and soothing. Sebastian grabs Chris’ shirt with both hands and tugs him closer. 

Chris hooks his finger in his collar and tugs just enough to make his breathing hitch; it's dizzying and electric. He whines and tries to get Chris to do it again. “Baby, I'm sure we have an audience by now.” Chris says and rubs his thumb across Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian closes his eyes for a minute. “Ready?” 

“Yes daddy.” Chris smiles.

“There's my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are wonderful and keep me motivated.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	16. You're the only road I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time with the Evans family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Chris' family so just go with it for my sake

As soon as Sebastian steps out of the car, the door to the house opens and Chris’ nephew Peter comes barreling out. He runs and hugs Sebastian's legs so hard that he nearly falls over. “Uncle Sebastian!” Peter shouts and Sebastian's heart pounds. He bends down and scoops Peter up, holds him high and grins when he giggles.

“Hi Peter.” 

“Mama calls me Petey.” Peter says and Sebastian holds him properly. “You can.”

“Thanks Petey, that's very nice of you. Wanna call me Bash?” Peter nods quickly. 

“Cool!” Sebastian chuckles. Chris brings Dodger over on his leash and touches Sebastian's hip. “Dodgie!” He screeches and Sebastian sets him down so he can play with him. 

“Don't I get a hello?” Chris asks and Peter waves him off. “Hey little man.” Chris says and picks Peter up. He hands Sebastian the leash and throws Peter into the air, makes him shriek with laughter, and does it again. “Don't I? Huh?” Chris asks in a mock angry voice. “Don't I?” 

“Yeah!” Peter shrieks. “Hi uncy!” 

“I don't think that's good enough!” Chris shouts and throws him again. “You hurt my feelings!” Dodger barks and tries to jump on Chris’ legs. 

“Hey Christopher, will you be coming inside today or are you going to torture my son for a while?” One of Chris’ sisters asks and starts to walk toward them. Dodger turns to her and wags his tail wildly. “Hi pretty puppy.” She says sweetly and pets him once she's close enough. She looks up at Sebastian smiles. “Hi, I'm Carly– Chris’ more bearable sister.”

“Shanna’s gonna kick your ass when she finds out you said that.” Chris says and hugs Peter before putting him down. 

“Shanna can bite me.” Carly turns back to Sebastian. “It's really nice to meet you.” Sebastian smiles shyly.

“It's nice to meet you too. I'm Sebastian, but you knew that.” He blushes, embarrassed already. “I um, that was dorky. I swear I'm not normally a dork.” Carly chuckles.

“Even if you are, it's okay. You're even more precious than I thought.” Sebastian blushes. “How Chris managed to convince a sweet guy like you to even bear him is beyond me.” Chris rolls his eyes comes over to wrap his arms around Sebastian's waist. 

“Let's go inside.” Chris says and kisses behind his ear. Sebastian sighs and nods. Carly takes Peter's hand and Dodger’s leash, leading them inside. Chris keeps hold of Sebastian's hand even as they get into the house. When they step inside Sebastian is enveloped in a warmth that only a close-knit family can offer. Scott comes running up and hugs Sebastian.

“Welcome to our humble home!” He says with a flourish. 

“I've been seeing too much of you.” Sebastian teases and Chris grins beside him. Scott fake glares.

“I see Christopher has tainted you with his unkindness.” 

“Shut up.” Chris says. “Or Dodger will eat you.”

“I'm so scared of a dog that's made of love and cuddles.” Scott mocks and Chris punches him in the arm. “Hey!”

“You're asking for a beating, dipshit.”

“I can kick your ass in two seconds flat.”

“The hell you can!” Sebastian tries his best not to burst out laughing and fails. Both of them turn to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Sorry, you two are just ridiculous.” He says in between chuckles. “As if either of you could win in a fight.” 

“You can?” Scott challenges.

“Hell yeah I can. I'd beat both of your asses.” Chris smiles devilishly. 

“That so?” He asks and starts to stalk forward. Sebastian automatically backs up. Sebastian's skin tingles and his back makes contact with the wall. “You could beat me?” Sebastian sticks his chin up.

“Yup.” Chris puts his hands on either side of Sebastian's head and his leg between Sebastian's. His head clouds with want and he bites back a needy sound. Chris’ gaze flicks down to his mouth and back up. “I could beat you.” He cringes at how breathless he sounds.

“Hmm, you'd like to think so.” Chris leans in close. “But I know your weak points, kitten.” Sebastian's lips part.

“Tati..” 

“Oh my god!” Scott hisses and yanks Chris away. “Family gathering, you two. This isn't the time to be groping each other.”

“Play fighting isn't groping.” Sebastian objects. “You and I could go right now.” Chris snarls.

“Yeah right.” 

“Oh lord, are these two bothering you?” Chris’ mother Lisa asks and grabs both of them by an ear. 

“Ma!” Chris whines. “You're not supposed to embarrass me in front of Seb!” 

“I’m sure he knows how much of a clown you are, Chris.” Lisa smiles at him. “I'm sorry about these two monsters. They're at each other constantly.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Evans. I can keep Chris under control. Scott on the other hand..” Sebastian says and shrugs. “I'll leave that one up to a higher power.”

“You're an asshole.” Scott grumbles. Lisa lets go of his ear so that she can whack his shoulder. “I'm being mistreated!”

“I like him, Scott. I won't have you driving him away.” 

“I can't believe you're picking Sebastian over me.” 

“Ma, do you think if we traded Scott to Sebastian's mom she'd let us keep Sebastian instead?” Chris asks innocently. Sebastian giggles and moves to hug Chris.

“I'm already yours, Chris.” He says softly and nuzzles Chris’ neck. “Plus I don't wanna punish my mom.”

“I'm a goddamn treat!” Scott huffs. “You're all just mean to me!” 

“Enough bickering.” Lisa says with a sweet chuckle. “Sebastian, you still have to meet Bob and Shanna. They're very excited to finally see you in person.” 

“I’m excited too.” He is, but he's equally as nervous. He doesn't want to make a bad impression because family is important to both of them. Chris leads him over to the living room and he's met with more of that glorious warm feeling. Sebastian resists the urge to cling to Chris like a safety blanket and lets his hand go just in time for Dodger and Peter to come running through. Chris goes over to a large recliner and flops down. Sebastian wants to sit on his lap and snuggle close to him but he knows it's inappropriate. 

“Honey,” Lisa says and offers him a sympathetic smile, “you don't need to be shy. Go ahead and be yourself.” Sebastian nods.

“Thank you.” Chris opens his arms and Sebastian gets onto his lap. He kisses Chris’ jaw and leans against him fully. 

“That's my girl.” He almost purrs right there. He wants to make a good impression so he doesn't rub up against him or beg for affection. He needs Chris’ family to like him. “Beautiful.” 

“Love you, tati.” Sebastian murmurs. Chris smiles and rubs his back, the stroke of his hand more than calming. 

“Oh my god.” Shanna, Chris’ slightly younger sister, gasps from the entryway. “Oh my god, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be!” Sebastian flushes and smiles, shy and toothy. “How did Chris snatch you up before I could?” 

“Watch it, sis. This guy is mine.” Sebastian knows he can't be called a woman in front of anyone else– Scott, maybe– but being called a guy stings. He swallows roughly and feels Chris tense beneath him. “I know.” Chris leans in to whisper in his ear. “You know who you are, mica regină.” Sebastian's eyes widen at the sound of Romanian; little queen. His heart flutters and his body warms. 

“You two are so in love.” Shanna whines. “Seriously, it's so adorable I'm gonna be sick.”

“Scott,” Sebastian says sweetly, “be a good brother and cup your hands for Shanna.” Everyone in the room laughs while Scott glares at him.

“Chris has tainted your once kind spirit. Now you're a monster just like him.” Sebastian sticks his tongue out at him.

“I like anyone who gives Scott shit.” Shanna says. “It's really nice to meet you, Sebastian.”

“Nice to meet you too Shanna. I've been wanting to meet all of you for a long time.”

“We're all glad you're here now.” Sebastian smiles. 

“Is that Sebastian?” Chris' dad Bob appears with an apron on. He stares at Sebastian appraisingly, then nods to himself. Sebastian feels like he's passed a very important test. “Come here son, I'm a hugger.” Sebastian stands up and crosses the room where he's hugged so hard he's almost lifted off of the ground. 

“Do we all get to hug him?” Shanna asks hopefully. “If we do I'm next!” 

“Paws off.” Chris says coolly. “You're all too handsy.” 

“Oh please!” Carly interjects. “You have him all the time, this is our visit!” 

“Nope, all mine.” Sebastian normally isn't a fan of people talking over each other but their bickering is actually nice. He's always wanted to be part of a big family and now it feels like he really is. 

“Okay children, dinner’s ready.” Bob says and points at Shanna, Carly, Chris, and Scott individually. “But we're eating at the table like civilized people this time.” The four of them grumble and Sebastian giggles. “I swear, these kids are like animals. Last family dinner Chris and Scott were eating on the floor with Peter and Dodger while Shanna and Carly ate on the couch. I don't know where their manners came from.”

“I promise we raised them better than that.” Lisa says and sighs dramatically. “They've become monstrous with time.”

“I believe you.” Sebastian says and puts his hand to his chest. “I can tell that you're both great parents.”

“Kiss up.” Scott says beneath a cough.

“Jerkoff.” Sebastian responds sweetly. 

“Chris, Shanna, set the table. Scott and Carly come help bring out the food.” Lisa orders and heads to the kitchen. 

“Can I help?” Sebastian asks. “I, I've never actually had a big family dinner like this and I really want to.” Bob smiles at his shy enthusiasm.

“You sure can! I have the perfect thing for you, it's a bit of a big job though.” Sebastian practically bounces. 

“I can do it!” 

“I know you can. What you have to do is wrangle Petey and Dodger in; they're playing in the basement and it'll take some persuasion to get them out.” He's extremely happy that he's been given this job. He's going to get to help take care of Peter! 

“I've got this.” He says and jets away.

-

There's nothing better than seeing Sebastian happy, so seeing Sebastian happy with his family is another level of perfection. Since Sebastian stepped out of the car he's fit in seamlessly with Chris’ family and stepped out of his shell almost completely. He's never seen Sebastian open up so quickly.

“I wonder if Pete’s driven Seb insane yet.” Shanna ponders. “Kid’s a handful, especially with a first-timer. Seb might be in trouble.” Chris shakes his head and sets down a fork. 

“Seb's really great with kids. He has amazing instincts.”

“Thinking of him as a father, aren't you?” Chris blushes and nods.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Have you talked about it?”

“Yes.” His heart races just thinking about it. Soon enough he and Sebastian will start the process of adoption, they'll be married as well. “We umm, we're gonna adopt.” Shanna almost drops a plate on the floor.

“Am I the first to know?” 

“I think he told Scott.” Chris says and Shanna glares.

“Goddamn Scott!” She shouts and Scott sticks his head into the room.

“Huh?”

“Get the food!” Shanna shouts and Scott frowns.

“That's what I was doing?”

“Go!” Scott looks at her for a few more seconds then walks away. “I'm so excited for you, even if you didn't tell me first.” Chris laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You're ridiculous.” 

“I'm gonna be your baby's favourite aunt.” Shanna says and sticks her chest out. “I'll be the best aunt ever.”

“You're already an aunt.” Carly says and puts a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. “What're you on about?” Shanna nudges Chris and tilts her head in Carly’s direction. Carly narrows her eyes. “Hey, secrets are for assholes.” 

“I wasn't gonna say anything,” Chris grumbles, “but Shanna managed to get it out of me. Sebastian and I are going to adopt.” 

“Holy fuck!” Carly screams.

“Carly!” Lisa shouts from the kitchen.

“Sorry!” Carly covers her mouth and bounces on her feet. “I can't believe it! My brother is gonna have a baby– oh my god, you're gonna be a dad.” Carly's eyes fill with tears.

“Carly, don't cry.” Chris gasps. “You don't need to cry, this is happy news!”

“I know but,” Carly chokes and shakes her head. He turns to Shanna for help and finds her on the verge of tears as well.

“Oh my god.” Chris says and looks around frantically for help. If only Sebastian would get out of the basement and offer assistance. “Don't cry guys. It's fine! This is good!” 

“Chris!” Shanna and Carly both sob, latching onto him. The air is knocked out of him by the force of their hug. 

“I– guys I can't breathe.” Bob, Lisa, and Scott walk out with more food and stop when they see the odd scene ahead of them. “Help me please.”

“Family hug!” Scott shouts and puts the plate he's carrying on the table then runs to join the hug. “This is wonderful!” 

“I can't breathe!” 

“Dodger!” Sebastian squeals as he walks into the room. Peter is riding piggyback on Sebastian and Dodger is circling Sebastian's legs, yapping happily. “You're gonna knock us over!” Sebastian laughs and manages to get to the table without falling over. Chris stares at him, his heart thumping, and Sebastian meets his eyes. Sebastian looks happier than he's ever seen him and it aches in the best way. 

That's his girl, his Sebastian. Soon they're going to be a family.

Sebastian puts Peter down and walks over to where Chris is frozen. “Tati?” He murmurs in his ear. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing kitten, everything's perfect.” 

“I think so too.” 

They sit down for dinner, Sebastian as close as separate chairs will allow. Chris holds Sebastian's hand every once in awhile and resists the urge to kiss Sebastian dizzy. He feels dazed from happiness and can barely think straight. All of this is way too good to be true.

Sebastian jumps to help clean up the plates but Lisa only lets him stack them up. Something seems a little off and it's confirmed when she tells Bob to come help and they stay in the kitchen for fifteen minutes. Sebastian doesn't seem to mind; he takes the opportunity to nuzzle Chris’ neck and lean against him. Chris murmurs sweet words into his hair and strokes his back. “You two are gross.” Scott says from across the table. Chris kicks him in the shin. “Watch it!”

“You're lucky I can't reach a little higher.” Chris responds. Bob and Lisa come back with two plates full of what appear to be donut holes. They smell delicious and look pretty with some type of jam on top. Sebastian sits up straight and gapes at the sight of them.

“Sorry for the wait, but the recipe said to eat them as soon as possible after they're finished so we wanted them to be fresh.” Lisa explains. “We couldn't find a traditional recipe but I hope this one is good.” 

“What is it?” Peter asks from Carly's lap. 

“Papanash.” Bob says and looks at Sebastian. “Did I say that right?” Everyone turns to look at Sebastian; he looks as if he's about to cry.

“Yeah.” He says and smiles. “Yeah, you did.”

-

Sebastian keeps himself quiet for the entire ride home and explodes when they get inside. He dives on Chris and holds onto him tight, crying against his neck. “Kitten? What's wrong, baby?”

“I love it here!” Sebastian sobs. “I love it so much! Your family– god they're so wonderful. They, your parents made papanash for me. For me.” He takes a deep breath. “They learned the recipe and cooked it because they wanted, wanted to make me feel welcome. My ma– she used to make it and I haven't had it in forever, but your family gave it to me!”

“You're part of the family now, kitten. They love you like I do.” Chris kisses his shoulder. “Not in the same way I do, of course.”

“I want a big family and I wanna invite everyone over for dinner. I wanna cook with your mom and dad and bicker with your siblings. I wanna help take care of Peter and Dodger and raise our babies here.” Chris picks Sebastian up and carries him to the bedroom. He lies Sebastian on the bed and flops down beside him, pulls him close. 

“I want all of that too. We’re gonna have it, kitten. Every single bit.” Sebastian makes a small, helpless noise. “I'm gonna marry you, sweet girl.”

“Make me your wife, daddy. Your good little housewife.”

“There’s a time during pregnancy where you'll get horny, kitten. You'll want to be fucked constantly.”

“Yes daddy, it'll be overwhelming.” He mewls. 

“You'll be going crazy but you'll wait for me to get home before you touch yourself, won't you?”

“Yes daddy.”

“You won't touch your clit or finger your pussy, right?” Sebastian nodd, breath stolen. “Even if you're soaked, you'll wait for me to help you.”

“Oh yes, yes daddy. I'll wait for you. I only want you to touch me.” Sebastian whispers roughly.

“But before I get you pregnant, we’ll get married. A ceremony with just our family and friends.” Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair. “You'll wear a pretty white dress and have a garter underneath.” He can imagine Chris waiting for him at the altar with his eyes trained on him, his bright smile electric and beautiful. “I'll tell the world how much I love my girl and we’ll belong to each other forever.”

“I love you.” Sebastian whispers, voice raw. Chris smiles.

“I love you too, kitten. You're my everything and always will be.” He knows that, and hopes that Chris knows that it's true for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	17. To be your babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris understands Sebastian better than anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves tucking; the end note explains it

Sebastian looks stunning in his sheer white nighty with light pink faux fur around the hem and the bust line. He's in bed with Dodger beside him and the sunlight glinting off of his collar. Chris is head over heels for him, overtaken by his beauty even as he sleeps. He left for five minutes and Dodger took his place, clearly protecting Sebastian from unseen dangers until he got back. Sebastian would be happy to know that Dodger’s so fond of him. Chris taps his chin as he tries to figure out how he's going to get in bed without waking either of them up. He decides not to risk waking them and gets into the armchair by the window. He settles into it and closes his eyes, his body relaxing a little. A few minutes later Sebastian pads over and gets onto his lap, buries his face in his neck. 

“Come back to bed.” Sebastian's whisper is more of a whine. He rubs his face against Chris’ neck. “Why’d you go?”

“I got up for a minute and Dodger stole my spot. Looks like our boy wanted to protect his mama.” Sebastian smiles against his neck and giggles. 

“He's like his dad.” Chris rubs Sebastian's back, his head making slow and calming circles. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?” 

“I had a dream about you.” Sebastian says quietly. “Well, about us.”

“Let's hear it, kitten.” 

“It was our wedding day,” Sebastian starts in a dreamy voice, “and I was waiting to walk down the aisle. Dodger was at the altar with you and I was watching the flower girl and ring bearer walk down the aisle; they both turned to me and shouted 'mama, come on’ and everyone was surprised but I wasn't. You were laughing and Dodger was barking– it was, it was perfect.” Chris’ heart is on the verge of exploding, his chest is too full of lightness. 

“Soon enough that'll be real, baby girl.” His voice is rough from the emotions he's feeling but Sebastian doesn't comment on it.

“I, I think I want two kids.” Sebastian says softly. “I don't want our baby to be lonely, daddy. That's why having two at once would be perfect.”

“There's no need to convince me, sweet girl. I'd take twelve.” Sebastian giggles and nuzzles his neck. “Would you be okay with our kids being older than infants?” Sebastian jerks back and gapes at him. Chris is surprised by the hurt in his eyes.

“You think I'd say no if we got a toddler or an actual kid or even a teen?” Sebastian's lip quivers. “You think I'd do that?” Chris shakes his head quickly and cups his cheek. Sebastian looks down.

“No sweetheart, that's not what I meant at all. I just know you want a baby most.” 

“I want a family, Chris.” He murmurs. “I want kids to love and help. Sure it'd be nice to have a little baby but I'd be just as happy with a child of any age.” 

“Please don't be sad. I know you'd never turn a kid away. I just– I want everything to be clear, baby. I want to know exactly what you want.”

“I'm being overly sensitive, I know you weren't being mean.” Chris kisses Sebastian's forehead. “When it comes to this, I'm very keyed up.” Sebastian smiles and it's genuine. “I want a family, that's all. No matter what age or gender or race or anything else that comes up. They could be from outer space and I'd still love them.”

“It does help that you love space.” Sebastian's nose wrinkles cutely.

“Quiet.” Chris chuckles and kisses Sebastian softly. It's the quickest brush of lips but it makes Sebastian moan all the same. Sebastian kisses him again, dragging his mouth across Chris’ lower lip. All of him arches to meet Sebastian and he cups the nape of his neck. The gesture makes Sebastian slump, his body submitting fully. “Daddy, please..”

“You need it, kitten?” Chris hums into his ear. Sebastian nods. “You need me inside your pretty little cunt?” Sebastian moans and shifts on his lap. He knows how that word affects Sebastian; it drives him wild.

“God yes.” Sebastian moans. “Please, I do.”

“Not in front of the kid, baby. We've gotta sneak away and be quiet.” He says and Sebastian nods, kisses his throat. Chris stands up and holds Sebastian up by his thighs. He carries Sebastian out of the bedroom and down the hall, into the second bathroom. He kicks the door open and puts Sebastian down on the counter, locks it behind them. He turns the lights on low and stares at Sebastian; he's illuminated by the soft glow and looks like an angel. Sebastian whines prettily and reaches out for him. He'll never understand how he got lucky enough to have Sebastian want him but he's more than grateful. 

“You're too far.” Sebastian pouts. “Closer daddy.” Chris steps between Sebastian's thighs and puts his hands under his nighty. He rubs his inner thighs and skirts close to Sebastian's bare cock. “Mm.”

“I love waking up to you, kitten. There's nothing better.” Sebastian blushes and wraps his legs around Chris’ hips. He locks his ankles together and pulls him closer. “I wanna wake up to you every single day.”

“I want that too, daddy. I want everything.” Chris moves his hands higher and leaves them on Sebastian's hips. His nighty rides up and exposes his cock almost completely. “God your hands.” Sebastian moans. “Love how you touch me.”

“Have you ever dreamed about our honeymoon?” Chris asks and kisses his shoulder beside the thin strap. 

“Not yet.”

“Wanna hear my plans?” Sebastian nods eagerly. “We're gonna go somewhere warm. Maybe the Maldives.” He pushes the nighty up higher. “It's gonna be warm enough for you to wear your lingerie or be naked as often as you want.”

“Bikinis.” Chris groans at the idea of Sebastian lying around in bikinis. He can imagine the sun glinting off of Sebastian's ocean wet skin, a thin bikini hugging his curves. 

“Yeah baby. We could swim, relax, have sex for hours.” Chris murmurs. “I could stay in that cunt for as long as I want.” Sebastian gasps and threads his fingers through Chris’ hair. “Imagine that. You'd be wet and whining and I'd fuck you on every surface I can pin you against. I could eat fruit off of you, maybe tongue your clit after and get you tasting even sweeter.” They're both panting now, cocks throbbing. He yanks Sebastian flush against him and rolls his hips against Sebastian's. Sebastian gasps and leans his head back.

“Dumnezeule..” Chris kisses his neck and licks a line down his throat. “Ah tati– Chris, daddy–” 

“You like that, gorgeous? You really love hearing about what I wanna do to you.”

“Daddy please..”

“Please what?” 

“Fuck me. Please– I want you in me.”

“Where, honey? Tell me.” Sebastian's cheeks redden and he closes his eyes, embarrassed. “Say it for me.”

“My, my– my cunt.” Sebastian trembles as he says it. It amazes him that Sebastian can tease him in ways he didn't know were possible and talk dirty for hours yet one word embarrasses him. 

“Oh honey, that's a good girl. I love it when you do what I ask.” Sebastian smiles dazedly. “Even when it embarrasses you.”

“I'm not embarrassed.”

“Come on kitten. I know you love hearing me say cunt but can't say if yourself.” Sebastian seems to take it as a challenge.

“You want me to say it daddy? I can and I will.”

“So do it.” Sebastian continues to blush but goes ahead.

“Cunt. You know what cunt is in Romanian? Pizdă.” Sebastian sounds too familiar saying it, like he's used it alot before. 

“You've said that to your girlfriends, haven't you?” He growls and Sebastian bites his lip. 

“Don't be mad, daddy. You know none of those women and I had anything close to what we have.” Sebastian sounds desperate because he doesn't know that Chris isn't angry. Chris is there and those women aren't. They lost him and they'll never get him back. Sebastian presses his chest against him and Chris holds onto his hips tight enough to leave marks. “Daddy please.” Chris smiles.

“I'm not mad, sweetheart– I like knowing about this.”

“You, you do?”

“Of course. Your exes? Yeah you might've had something but you knew deep down that you didn't have a future with them because they could never give you what you needed. They couldn't do anything that I can.” Chris purrs and Sebastian nods fast. “None of them could please you, not like I do. They didn't know anything about you.” 

“You're right.” Sebastian says softly. “They weren't anything like you.”

“You couldn't be yourself with them, not really. You were waiting for someone who could take care of you, make an honest” He says and rolls his hips, “woman out of you.” Sebastian moans. “You wanted a man to put a big diamond on your finger, a man who craved a gorgeous little wife and a family.” He grinds against Sebastian with every word and brings his hands up to rub at his sensitive nipples. 

“God yes, yes I did.” Sebastian whimpers. “Knew it was you when I saw you. You were so, so big and you looked at me like you knew everything I, I wanted.” 

“I had a feeling.” Chris says honestly. There was always something about Sebastian that screamed submissive and dependant. “I'm glad I was right.” Chris takes Sebastian's cock in his hand and starts to stroke him. Sebastian moans but puts his hand on Chris’ wrist to stop him. “What's wrong, kitten?” 

“I… I was looking at some stuff and I.. I wanna show you something.” Chris’ eyebrows furrow but he nods.

“Go ahead baby.” Chris steps back and Sebastian gulps.

“I've only, only tried this once or twice.” Sebastian takes his cock and pulls it down. He tucks it between his legs and clamps them shut. Chris marvels at the near flat look. Sebastian takes his fingers and starts to rub up and down against his cock, working his skin like it's his clit. Chris doesn't know how it's working but soon enough Sebastian is panting and shifting on the counter. Sebastian's chest rises and falls rapidly, his hand moving faster. 

“God kitten, look at that.” He groans and watches him rub himself. “You're fucking beautiful.” Sebastian smiles shakily.

“C’mere daddy. I don't wanna do it by myself..” Chris is struck by an idea and moves closer. He lifts him off the counter and makes sure Sebastian doesn't unclamp his legs. “What're you doin’?” He turns Sebastian so that he's pressed against the counter facing the mirror. “Daddy?” 

“Rub your clit, kitten. Daddy’ll help you.” Chris sinks to his knees and looks at the head of Sebastian's cock peeking past his thighs. He leans forward and breathes against it, making Sebastian jerk. He presses a finger against it and rubs just a fraction. Sebastian sobs and rubs himself faster. 

“Yeah daddy, god yeah,” Sebastian cries. Chris buries his face in his thighs and suckles on the head as best he can. It's not much given the angle but Sebastian chokes and thrusts his hips back. “Oh god, daddy! Please, fuck– uh, uh–!” Chris reaches around and rubs what he can reach of Sebastian's balls and Sebastian spasms, a tiny bit of come spurting free. Chris licks it up and pulls away, Sebastian parting his legs and untucking himself. 

“You didn't really come that much.” Chris says and frowns. He wanted that to be satisfying for Sebastian and it doesn't appear to have been. Sebastian turns and smiles at him. Chris stands and Sebastian tugs on his arms until he holds him.

“Coming is different like that. It's more– more of an internal reaction. I can feel everything throbbing and vibrating. The other times I've tried this I've had to actually jerk off after, but you made me come.” Sebastian sighs. “I thought you'd think it was a weird idea.” 

“It was incredibly sexy.” Chris says and pets Sebastian's hair. “I can't wait to do it again.” Sebastian giggles.

“Thank you.”

“I didn't do anything, honey.”

“Yeah you did.” Sebastian murmurs and nuzzles Chris’ neck. “More than you know.”

-

When Chris leaves to take Dodger for a walk, Sebastian springs into action. He runs into their bedroom and finds the sundress he hid in the back of Chris’ closet. He bought it before they left New York and has kept it a secret for over a week– he's ecstatic about finally getting to wear it. He takes it off of the hanger and lies it flat on the bed. Thankfully it isn't too wrinkled. It's a simple lavender sundress that comes to his knees; the material of it is light and flouncy and it has cap sleeves– it reminds him of classic 50s housewife dress. He sighs happily and grabs a pair of lace panties in the same shade of lavender. Chris is going to fall over when he sees him.

Before he gets dressed he has to figure out what scene he's going to set up. He wants to show Chris what a good housewife he'd be by doing things like this– plus it feels good. He feels amazing when he’s all dolled up. After what happened in the bathroom that morning he feels even more confident in himself. Of course he felt nervous and slightly ashamed when he brought up the idea of touching himself that way but when Chris responded how he did, it changed something. There was something inside of him that needed to be clicked into place and Chris’ genuine acceptance of his wants did just that.

Then there was the matter of his exes. When Chris delved into that area of his life he was instantly terrified. He thought Chris was going to be angry with him but instead of that, he showed him how much he understood him and wanted him right there. Now Sebastian feels lighter and happier. There aren't any secrets between them now and they can move forward. With their future and their family.

Sebastian decides that it's best to remain natural. Instead of staging something he gets dressed and lazes around the house, does a few chores, and sits down to watch television. An hour or so later the front door opens and Sebastian jumps up, skips to the door. Chris is slipping off his shoes so Dodger notices him first and yaps at him, tail wagging frantically. 

“Welcome home.” Sebastian says happily and Chris looks up. His lips part and he looks Sebastian up and down, desire and surprise lingering on every feature. Chris unclasps Dodger's leash and waits until he pads away before he sweeps Sebastian into his arms and presses him against the wall. He looks him right in the eyes and makes Sebastian shiver.

They stay there staring and breathing each other in for what feels like hours and don't say a word. Chris’ hands rub down his sides and trace his curves, both natural and imaginary. Sebastian's breathing speeds up and he lifts one leg and locks it around Chris’ waist. 

“You're beautiful.” Chris says after a while and Sebastian smiles. “This is what'll be waiting for me after we get married?” Sebastian nods.

“Yeah. Every day I'll wear something pretty for you.” 

“Do it for you baby. I love it, but I want this to be about what you need.” Sebastian can't believe how amazing Chris is. Chris truly is everything he's ever needed and much, much more. He loves him to the point of bursting. 

“I love you.” He says and kisses Chris’ quickly. If he gets too far he'll crumble in seconds and come apart in Chris’ hands far too fast. “I love you daddy.” 

“I love you too, baby girl. You're the most beautiful woman in the world and somehow you're mine.” Sebastian shudders.

“I have new panties too.” He purrs and takes one of Chris’ hands in his. He slips it under the hem of his dress and encourages him to reach higher. The cut of the panties is higher and the lace is thinner, which makes them nearly lethal to Chris. The man growls when he feels how bare Sebastian is. “D’you like 'em?” Chris sets Sebastian down and falls to his knees, gets his head under the skirt of the dress. Chris breathes against Sebastian's clothed cock and his head falls back to touch the wall. 

Chris’ mouth drags across his bulge and he inhales sharply. He mouths at him, moaning as he goes. Sebastian whimpers and forces his thighs to stop quivering. He wants to feel every one of Chris’ ministrations. He refuses to let his body betray him by making him too shaky to truly feel it all. Chris licks along the seam that cuts above his hip and repeats the same action on the other side. He lowers his head to kiss Sebastian's inner thighs and he pants, head spinning. He's somehow already on the verge of coming from something so small– that's how trained his body has become to Chris’ touch. Chris could tell him to come but not touch him at all and he still would.

“Hold up your skirt for me.” Chris says and Sebastian fumbles around to do as he's told. Chris is flushed and his pupils are dilated so much so that his eyes are more black than blue. “Beautiful, sweet, amazing woman.” Sebastian mews.

“Yours, daddy.” Chris pulls Sebastian's panties down and grins feraly.

“Mine.” He says and dives on him.

-

Surprisingly, the press tour isn't as bad as either of them thought it'd be. The dates go by quickly and they end up spending more time together than they usually do. Chris is pretty sure it's because everyone, including the Russos, know about their relationship but they haven't said anything so he doesn't rock the boat. They have downtime during almost every date and manage to get their rooms close together so they can sneak around easier.

The hotel they're staying in is nice and the room is spacious, but they're not taking advantage of it. They're lying in bed, Sebastian curled up against his Chris’ chest and Chris petting his hair. Sebastian is half asleep murmuring endearments in Romanian, some even in other languages. Chris loves when he's relaxed enough to let himself slip like this. Someone knocks on the door and Chris checks the clock behind Sebastian– eight. That means it must be Lizzie coming to get them for dinner; it's a celebratory dinner because it's the last stop on the tour. Naturally he forgot about it and it's happening right as Sebastian is about to fall asleep.

“Hey Chris, time to go.” Lizzie says and knocks again. Sebastian cracks an eye open and squints. Chris kisses his forehead.

“S'okay baby. Close your eyes.” Sebastian nods and sinks back into the bed. “Sorry, Liz,” Chris says loud enough for her to hear, “I'm gonna stay in tonight.” 

“Staying with the missus?” She says with a laugh and Chris grins. Little does she know.

“Yeah, Seb’s not feeling well.”

“Okay, I'll tell the others. Tell him to feel better.” 

“Will do.” He says and resumes petting Sebastian's hair. Sebastian sighs cutely. 

“We're flyin’ back to L.A. tomorrow?”

“New York.” Sebastian looks up.

“Why?” Chris smiles at him.

“We have to start packing you up for the move to Boston, don't we kitten?” Sebastian beams.

“Yes daddy.” He says and smiles so wide that Chris can see his cheeks strain. “Yes!” 

“Now go to sleep sweetheart. We've got a big day ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tucks in order to masturbate in a way more similar to how I woman does. He doesn't go full on tuck (no tape or other aids) but it does happen. This also looks more into feminization but it's more about acceptance of what Sebastian is comfortable with.
> 
>  Actual note: you're all so kind, I'm going to try to get in an update before xmas just as a gift! Thank you for sticking with me and for your more than encouraging comments– they keep me going on with this.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	18. Oh what a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can act better than anyone Chris has ever known

After a week of meticulous packing, Sebastian's stuff is ready to go. Some of his things have already been shipped and are on their way to Boston but most of his furniture is still in his apartment. Sebastian decided to keep the apartment for when either of them is in the city and also because he's attached to it. Chris was actually pleased that Sebastian told him exactly what he wanted and wasn't willing to bend on it– not that Chris had tried to dissuade him. Chris is in Boston setting everything up and Sebastian is still in New York, but for once he isn't scared of the distance. He isn't terrified of possible threats or rifts that could be caused, because this time he's the threat.

 

Sebastian is having a sort of… goodbye to his single life. He hasn't been single for a while and hasn't missed it at all but it gives him the perfect excuse to be bad. He wants to test Chris’ patience and see what his daddy will do to him for being purposely disobedient. It's been forever since Chris has punished him and he's aching for that firm hand. He wants Chris to be jealous and get possessive like an alpha male. He craves that ferocious and strict man that lives on the other side of his sweet and loving daddy. 

 

He's going to a party a friend of a friend is throwing; it's a birthday party but it's at a nightclub so there's sure to be something going on. He isn't going to do anything with anyone because he would never, ever, do that to Chris but he's going to play hardball. He's going to flirt around and be as bad as he can be without going over the line. It'll drive Chris insane and hopefully flip that delicious switch inside of him.

 

Sebastian styles his hair with a liberal amount of gel and gets it perfect, then applies some light makeup. He puts on a thin coat of mascara and some clear lipgloss. He's dressed in his normal clothes but underneath he has a corset on and a matching hot pink thong on. He feels sexy and feminine– Chris is going to lose it for sure. Sebastian slips into some subtly heeled ankle boots and heads out.

 

It takes him a little while to find the party so by the time he gets there it's packed. Sebastian doesn't even know the guy whose party it is so he doesn't bother searching anyone out for birthday wishes. Instead he walks around and gets a good look at everything, simultaneously scanning the crowd for someone he knows. He spots Shim and dashes through the crowd to get to him. Shim is one of his closest friends so he's thankful that he's here; though he came here with somewhat of a plan he didn't want to be alone. Shim grins when he sees him. “Hey man.” His voice is calming.

 

“Hey.” Sebastian takes a few breaths. “I have to ask you for a weird favour.” Shim shrugs.

 

“Seb, you're the king of weird favours. I've ran out to get you panythose at two in the morning twice.” Sebastian snorts. Those were for when his dates had destroyed theirs on the way home from whatever bar or club they'd been at. He had a wild 20s. 

 

“This one is probably weirder.”

 

“Shoot.” 

 

“You know I'm moving in with Chris.” He starts off slow. He's told his close friends that they're taking the next step so naturally Shim is one of them. “He's in Boston doing shit and I'm here getting the last of my stuff shipped out. I'm taking this opportunity to play around with him a little.” Shim’s eyebrows raise.

 

“How so?”

 

“I need you to post pictures of me doing stupid shit on your Instagram and help me do said shit.”

 

“I don't want Chris to beat the fuck out of me..”

 

“Shim, you're huge.” Sebastian says in disbelief. “You and him are like the same size.”

 

“He's scary as hell when it comes to you Seb. He could kick my ass if he feels like it.” Shim sounds legitimately nervous and it makes Sebastian chuckle. “I'll help so long as it won't get me killed.” 

 

“Nah you should be fine.”

 

“Should be!”

 

“Stop being such a chicken!” 

 

“Fine shithead, let's do it.”

 

Shim follows Sebastian around the club and takes pictures of almost everything he does. Sebastian picks up drinks, -only pretends to drink them- dances and flirts with random people, and then starts to show pieces of his bare skin. Shim gasps a little when he sees the bottom of the corset but doesn't judge him. “That's actually kind of hot man.” Shim comments.

 

“That kinda shit’s gonna get you in trouble.”

 

“Not my fault you showed up in fucking lingerie. Chris is gonna kill you.”

 

“I think it'll be fun.”

 

“To each their own.” They go into the bathroom and Sebastian poses for a few more pictures. He doesn't go too far but he does so just enough to drive Chris insane. He posts them on his private Instagram where he knows Chris will see them. Shim posts the best pictures from the other set and they wait. It doesn't take long for his fans to blow up the posts and spread them all around. 

 

His phone buzzes in less than an hour.

 

Sebastian waits until he gets back to his apartment before he answers Chris’ next call. It's only the second which means worse trouble than if he'd called a dozen times. Chris is most likely going for a subdued anger and that's most dangerous.

 

“Kitten.” Chris’ voice is smooth and tinged with displeasure. Sebastian swallows.

 

“Hi daddy.”

 

“I see that you've been having some fun without me. You waited until I left before you went out to play.”

 

“It wasn't that I was waiting. My friend had a birthday party and invited me so I went. I wasn't planning it or anything.” Except that he most definitely was. Chris tuts but plays along.

 

“I'm sure none of those pictures were planned, hmm?” Chris’ voice is getting darker and it makes him tremble. “I don't know if my girl would purposely be bad.” Sebastian tries his hardest to keep his composure. “Would you, baby?”

 

“I, I… I didn't mean to.” He goes for the most innocent tone he can muster. “I was just having fun.”

 

“You know I would never discourage you from going out with your friends, so I know you didn't wait because you felt I wouldn't let you. I have another theory. Would you like to hear it?”

 

“Sure daddy.” 

 

“I think that tonight you tested out what it'd be like to be single. You wanted to be a single woman for the night.” Chris can see right through him so easily. It would be unnerving with anyone else but with Chris it's insanely comforting. “So you went out looking like a masterpiece and flirted around. You know people would fall over each other to get their hands on you, don't you?”

 

“I don't care about them daddy.” He says honestly. “They're nothing.”

 

“I know, but that doesn't change that they stared at you like they had a chance. I bet everyone in that club wanted a piece of you.” 

 

“I'm yours daddy. Only yours. I didn't take a second glance at anyone.”

 

“I trust you, but you know that this type of behaviour won't stand. I need you to be my good girl. I want you to be my perfect little wife walking around like an angel without a care. I can't have you acting like this whenever I'm gone.” Chris sighs. “You know you have to be punished now kitten.” Sebastian moans involuntarily. “Kitten?”

 

“I know I have to be punished.” He says softly. “I deserve it.” 

 

“I'm taking a train back to New York right now, baby. I want you to find a room in the hotel nearest to the station. Wear exactly what you wore tonight.” 

 

“Okay daddy.” 

 

“Off you go.” 

 

-

 

Chris is vibrating with desire and jealousy, but no anger. As soon as he saw the first picture he knew Sebastian was in the mood to play and he's excited by it. It's been a very long time since they've done something like this and he's been itching for it. The tone and phrases Sebastian chose meant he was role-playing and now Chris gets to play. He packs a bag with some clothes for both of them and toys; lotion, lube, Sebastian’s favourite belt, and a leash Sebastian hasn't seen yet. He's not planning on going too hard on Sebastian because he never does, and because they have moving to do. He can't have Sebastian too sore for that.

 

The train ride to New York is a little more than three hours which gives him plenty of time to come up with what he's going to do. He doesn't know exactly what he wants but he's going to use everything he's brought- especially the belt. He wants Sebastian to wear his marks, marks that will almost match the brief glimpses of pink lingerie he saw. 

 

An hour passes and Sebastian texts him the hotel name and room number. Chris battles the urge to text him back and slides his phone back into his pocket. The next two hours are torture; Chris looks at every picture and keeps count. For every picture that was posted Sebastian will get spanked; 8. Sebastian texts him a few more times but Chris doesn't read them. Ignoring him up until they meet is going to give the punishment more impact. 

 

When he gets to the station it's a mad dash to the hotel. He's nearly weak from the want he's feeling and can't move fast enough. Thankfully Sebastian chose a hotel only a few blocks away so he can walk there. It'd take way too long to get a cab and he's impatient tonight. Chris makes it to the hotel quickly, shows the confirmation email Sebastian sent to get a room keycard, and heads up to the room. He slips into a more dominant headspace and walks into the room. He makes sure Sebastian can hear the door close after him. 

 

Sebastian is sitting on the edge with his hands in his lip and eyes down. Chris can see the tiny sparkles in his hair and how long his eyelashes look. “Look at me, kitten.” Sebastian looks up slowly, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His lips are heavily glossed and the mascara makes his eyes look larger; he looks innocent and nervous. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Sebastian nods. “Go ahead.”

 

“I'm sorry daddy. I know I was bad, I'm sorry.” Sebastian is putting on the softest voice he's ever heard. “Please forgive me daddy.” 

 

“Now sweetheart, I wouldn't have been mad about you going out with your friends and you know that. The problem is what you did while you were out. What did you do, kitten?” 

 

“I flirted with people and made it look like I was available. I fooled around.”

 

“What else?” Sebastian’s eyebrows knit together. “You showed your panties to Shim and god knows who else. I don't think that kind of behaviour is cute or funny, baby. In fact, I think it's extremely bad. Do you agree?”

 

“Yes sir.” Chris’ skin tingles.

 

“Don't ‘sir’ me, darling. I know you're trying to butter me up with it.” Something devilish sparkles in Sebastian’s eyes and Chris fights to stop himself from diving on him. “You're not going to talk your way out of this one.” Chris pushes up the sleeves of his sweater and Sebastian looks at the skin he's uncovered, his eyes running up and down. “Would you like to say something?” 

 

“No daddy.” 

 

“You look like you were thinking hard about something. Tell me.” Sebastian flushes. 

 

“I just… I was lookin’ at you, daddy. You're so sexy when you're mad…” Chris narrows his eyes.

 

“Do you really think that's an appropriate thing to say? It makes me think that you did all this to rile me up.” He says and Sebastian shakes his head vehemently, his eyes pleading. 

 

“I wouldn't!” Sebastian is a good actor on and off screen. “You know that daddy!” 

 

“I do, that's why I'm shocked.” Chris slides his shoes off. “Stand up; I want to see exactly what you put out there.” Sebastian shoots to his feet and Chris takes a look at him. His jeans are tight in all the right places, framing his thighs and ass beautifully. His shirt is loose enough to disguise the shape of the corset and he's wearing one of Chris’ jackets. The boots he's wearing have a small heel but even that is enough to drive him crazy. “Now undress for me kitten.” 

 

“Okay daddy.” Sebastian slips off the jacket and pulls his shirt off. Chris’ eyes widen at the sight of the corset; it's hot pink with silk ribbons on the bust line and down the front. It pushes up his pecs and cinches in his waist, giving him more of an hourglass shape. He kicks off his boots and unzips his jeans. The thong he's wearing has a single silk bow on the front and is almost sheer. Once he's wearing only his lingerie Chris can't stop himself; he pushes Sebastian onto the bed and gets on top of him. Sebastian stares up at him with doe eyes. 

 

“You're fucking breathtaking.” Chris murmurs. “I can't believe how perfect you are and that you're my girl. Only mine.” 

 

“Yours.” Sebastian says softly. 

 

“That's why it frustrates me that you went out and showed people what's only mine to see. I don't like that.” Chris leans his forehead against Sebastian’s, their eyes locking. “I need to punish you and remind you.” Sebastian’s pupils dilate.

 

“Yes.” He gasps and pushes his chest out. “Yes, punish me daddy.” Hearing that desperation makes his cock harden rapidly. “Punish me daddy.” 

 

“You want it?”

 

“Yes daddy, I really do.” 

 

“And yet I'm not hearing you ask nicely.” Sebastian’s lips part and his expression softens.

 

“Please punish me daddy. I was bad and I shouldn't have been, I knew better. Let me show you how sorry I am. I can take it, please punish me.” Sebastian says and pouts. “Please?” 

 

“There's my girl.” He says and Sebastian beams. “But before I do anything- jesus sweetheart.” Chris says. He pulls down the bodice and sucks one of Sebastian’s nipples into his mouth. His skin tastes like vanilla and it drives him closer to the edge. Sebastian moans and Chris rubs his other nipple none too gently. He licks and sucks on his nipple until it's red and swollen then does the same to the other. By the time he's done Sebastian is panting and flushed. Chris rolls off of him and gets to his feet. Sebastian’s cock is straining against the thin material of his panties, a wet patch pooling on the front. 

 

“Daddy?” 

 

“Hands and knees, pretty baby.” Sebastian stares at him and he squares his jaw. “I shouldn't have to repeat myself.”

 

“O-oh!” Sebastian scrambles to get in position while Chris grabs his belt. He takes it and the two bottles out. The leash will come later, for now he's going to work slowly. 

 

“I'm gonna use the belt on you- tell me if you don't want that.” 

 

“I want it.” Sebastian pants. “I do.” 

 

“Good.” Chris bunches the belt in his hand and steps between Sebastian’s spread legs. “One lash for every picture you posted. That makes 8.” Sebastian’s thighs start to tremble. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah daddy, I'm fine.” Chris rubs one side of Sebastian’s ass and rubs the belt against the other. Sebastian makes a low noise of want and shifts. 

 

“Stay still or daddy’ll add more. You don't want more, do you?” He asks and Sebastian shakes his head despite the fact that they both know how much he wants it. “You'll count them and apologize after each one.” 

 

“Yes daddy.” Chris holds Sebastian’s hip with one hand and brings the belt down. Sebastian gasps and grips the blanket beneath them. “One. I'm sorry daddy.” Chris hits him again and his gasp turns into a breathy moan. “Two, I'm sorry daddy.” Sebastian is steady until number six. By then he's writhing and sobbing, his cock leaking heavily. “Six!” Sebastian hollers. “M’sorry daddy! Sorry!” Chris drops the belt and checks to make sure he hasn't cut him. Once he's sure that there are no open wounds he flips Sebastian onto his back and gazes lovingly at him. Sebastian’s breathing is shaky and he looks far away, inching closer to subspace. Chris has read up on subspace recently and now he understands what Sebastian needs; aftercare. “Daddy?” Sebastian mumbles.

 

“Yeah kitten, I'm here. You did so fucking amazing, you make me so proud.” He says and quickly grabs the tube of lotion from the bed. “I'm gonna take care of you now, kitten.” Chris uncaps the tube and squirts some into his palm. He gets Sebastian back onto his hands and knees, rubs his palms together and warms it before he starts rubbing it in. Sebastian whimpers a little but doesn't move away. “That's a good girl. My beautiful kitten, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You're perfect.” 

 

“I missed you.” Sebastian says once he comes back down. “Hate bein’ away from you, even for a few days.” 

 

“It's terrible for me too, but I needed to get stuff done at home.” The sound of pleasure that Sebastian makes takes him by surprise.

 

“Home.” Sebastian repeats in a dreamy voice. “That's Boston.” He can practically feel Sebastian’s smile. 

 

“Yeah kitten, that's home.” Chris kisses his lower back. “I have a gift for you because you were such a good girl.”

 

“Really?” Sebastian asks excitedly. Chris loves how quickly Sebastian can turn his roles around. He's gone from his disobedient kitten to his bubbly queen, ready to accept his gifts. 

 

“Of course baby. You didn't think daddy would come empty handed, did you?” Sebastian gets into a sitting position and winces when his welts meet the blanket but doesn't complain.

 

“I thought that I wouldn't get anything ‘cause I was a bad girl.” Sebastian says honestly. “But I really wasn't expecting anything. Just having you back is enough.” Chris smiles and gets off of the bed. He grabs his bag and takes out the box with the leash in it. As soon as Sebastian sets eyes on the box his jaw drops. “Cartier?” 

 

“I told you I'd buy you a Cartier leash, didn't I?” He stands by the edge of the bed and snaps his fingers then points to the ground. “Kitten.” Sebastian slides off of the bed and kneels at his feet. “You're gonna be dripping in diamonds by the time I'm done with you.” 

 

“Oh, Chris..” He takes the leash out of the box and extends it between his hands to show the full length. It's not overly long but Sebastian will be able to crawl with it on if he wants to. The leash is a perfect replica of his collar; white gold with a diamond on each end. Sebastian looks amazed by it. “It's, it's beautiful.”

 

“I'm gonna get a connector piece that'll attach to your engagement ring, baby.” Sebastian whines and pushes his chest out. Chris’ eyes fall to the exaggerated swell of his chest. He doesn't know how but the corset is making it appear like Sebastian has breasts. He makes a low noise of approval, more of a wolf whistle than anything. Sebastian blossoms under the attention. “How wet are you?” 

 

“Soaked.” Sebastian sighs. “For you daddy.” Chris licks his lips. 

 

“Wanna be on my leash, kitten? You wanna be daddy's pet?” He asks and bends down. Sebastian nods.

 

“Yes, please. Please I wanna be your pet, daddy. Please let me be your pet.” He begs. Chris’ skin feels like it's a size too small. He can't bother teasing anymore so he attaches the leash to the o-ring. He stands up and the leash stretches with him. Sebastian stares up at him, lips parted and skin flushed. “Oh fuck.” Sebastian moans. 

 

“You look gorgeous.” It almost hurts to speak. “God, Seb, kitten-”

 

“Please let me suck you off. Please daddy, please!” Sebastian has never sounded so needy before and it catches him off guard, but he nods anyway. Sebastian grabs at his zipper and Chris shakes his head.

 

“Wait, on the bed sweetheart. I've gotta get to your cunt.” Chris undresses  
as fast as he can and lies on the bed with his back against the headboard. 

 

“Should I take this off, daddy?” Sebastian purrs and runs his hands down the sides of the corset. He runs them back up and cups his pecs over top of the fabric. “How do you want me?” 

 

“All of it off unless you're okay with it being ripped.” He growls and Sebastian shudders. Sebastian crawls on top of him and positions his face level with Chris’ cock and his ass pointed at his face. Sebastian grabs the bottle of lube and shoves it back to Chris. Sebastian takes Chris’ cock into his mouth and sucks on the head, tongue moving in slow rolls. Chris tries his hardest not to lose his focus and pulls Sebastian back by the hips so that he can get the string of the thong between his teeth. He clamps down and yanks his head back so far that the flimsy fabric tears. 

 

Chris keeps his hands on Sebastian’s hips and spreads him with his thumbs as he licks at his hole. Sebastian moans and takes as much of Chris’ cock into his mouth as he can. He moves his head back and forth, Chris’ cock spurting precome with every slide. Chris kisses his hole, lips moving and tongue flicking. He shoves his tongue into Sebastian and makes him keen, his back arching. Chris murmurs praise into him and scratches Sebastian’s sensitive skin with his beard. He gets lost in eating Sebastian out and rolls with the pace Sebastian is setting. Sebastian’s mouth on him feels good but far away; it reaches him distantly but doesn't distract him outright. 

 

Sebastian is moaning loudly and struggling to keep up. He has himself braced with one hand and holds Chris’ cock with the other, kissing and licking it. Every time he tries to suck it Chris hits something sensitive and he chokes. He pushes back onto Chris’ face and fights to keep himself coherent; he needs to be present for this, for Chris. The leash makes him want that. Chris presses in deeper and spanks him once.

 

“Daddy!” He screams and lets Chris’ cock go so he can brace himself with both hands. “Again, god please…” Chris hits him again and he starts to ride his face properly. Chris’ tongue twists inside of him and he whines high. “Te rog, te rog, mai mult!” He loses his grasp on English and slips straight into Romanian, even that clouded from pleasure. 

 

Chris regains himself and pulls his face away, his beard wet, and adjusts them so that Sebastian is on his back beneath him. Sebastian stares up at him with a dazed expression and Chris croons at him. “You're such a good girl. You're so beautiful and sweet, I love you.” Chris kisses him gently. “You're gonna give me such pretty babies.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“Da, tati.” 

 

“Come back to me, pretty girl. I need you speaking English for me.” Sebastian mews unhappily. “Come on baby.” 

 

“Mm, daddy.” Sebastian shifts. “What?” That saucy tone always excites him.

 

“I need your full attention sweetheart.” Chris puts his hands on either side of the thin ribbon that keeps the corset together. “You know I can't settle for less.” He grips it as tightly as possible and pulls until the ribbon snaps. Sebastian gasps and Chris pulls the panels apart, revealing Sebastian’s torso. His nipples are still bright red and his chest is heaving. Chris finds the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. “You're amazing.” 

 

“I love you.” Sebastian murmurs. “I do.”

 

“I love you too, pretty baby.” Sebastian is already loose from his tongue so sliding his fingers in is easy. He puts in two and adds another soon after. Sebastian spreads his legs to accommodate him and Chris slides his fingers in and out. Compared to the hurry he was in before the movements of his fingers are steady and almost languid. Sebastian makes soft, faint noises that make his heart flutter. He loves everything about Sebastian and adores how easily he gives himself to him. “So perfect.” 

 

“Please daddy? I want you so much.” 

 

“Yeah kitten, I know.” Chris pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock with lube. He pushes into him and bottoms out. He grabs Sebastian’s leash, drags him up by it. “Beautiful girl. My beauty queen.” Sebastian mewls. 

 

“Fuck me, please..” Chris kisses him and starts to thrust. He keeps his thrusts short so that they remain close. Sebastian sighs and moans into his mouth as he rolls his hips. Sweat slides down his back and he wraps the leash around his fist until there's no slack. Sebastian gouges his back and slaps his palms down on his slick skin. “I love you.” Sebastian groans and bites Chris’ lip.

 

“I love you too. You're my girl, my wonderful girl. I'm gonna, ah god, gonna make you my wife and keep you. You're my sweetest girl, my only girl.” He says as best he can. “The only, only one I want.” Sebastian sobs something in another language and reaches up to grip a handful of his hair. “My girl.”  
“M’gonna come!”

 

“That's fine. Let me feel your cunt squeeze me, honey.” Sebastian rubs his cock against Chris’ abdomen until he comes. Chris kisses his jaw and lies him down so that he can sink deeper into a warm headspace. He lets go of the leash to hold onto the headboard and pets his hair and slides his head down to cup his cheek. He murmurs random words of love and kisses him over and over.

 

“Only yours..” Sebastian moans. “Always, always you.. “ Chris’ eyes fill with unexpected tears. He loves Sebastian so much more than anyone in the world. He'd do anything for him, everything he can to make him happy. 

 

“Seb, marry me.” Sebastian’s eyes widen. “I don't have a ring yet but god, will you marry me?” Sebastian starts to cry but it doesn't matter because he does too. “Will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes.” That one whispered word fills him with so much joy that he can't breathe through. He wraps himself around Sebastian completely and holds him. Sebastian kisses his shoulder. “Yes Chris.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” He's going to give Sebastian the best ring he can find or get specially designed and the wedding of his dreams. He's going to make Sebastian happy. “You do, daddy. You always do.” Sebastian murmurs and Chris realizes that he said that out loud. Chris laughs and nuzzles Sebastian’s neck.

 

“That's my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! If you're not celebrating anything then have a great week! 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	19. Make my heart explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Chris settle in.

Boxes cover most of the living room and the spare bedroom and yet Chris can't find the energy to move or unpack any of them. Sebastian has been lounging around their place for days in little more than a short threadbare robe. He hasn't been actively trying to be sexy but everything he does turns Chris on. Just seeing him walking around with the robe clinging to his curves and barely holding together makes him drop to his knees and worship Sebastian. It's become his curse, really.

 

Sebastian is on Chris’ favourite recliner with his legs spread and Chris settled between them. He’s been sucking hickeys on and licking Sebastian’s inner thighs for ten minutes now and he physically can't move away. He has to touch him, there isn't any other option there. “Daddy, we've gotta get to work.” Sebastian says shakily but keeps his hand on the back of Chris’ head. Chris moves his head and licks close to Sebastian’s balls. Sebastian moans and his hips jerk. “Come on daddy..” 

 

“Want daddy’s mouth on your pussy, kitten?” He murmurs against Sebastian’s thigh. “Say the word and I'll do it, pretty girl.” Sebastian’s entire body trembles. “Want my tongue in you?” 

 

“We, we have to get to work now. There’re so many boxes.” He doesn't sound at all convincing but Chris pulls back and stares up at him. His cheeks are pink and he looks just shy of whining. 

 

“Look at you, you're such a good influence on me.” Chris stands up and holds out his hand for Sebastian. “Let's go.” 

 

“I,” Sebastian shakes his head and takes his hand, stands up, and wraps himself around Chris. He kisses Chris’ neck and rubs up against him like a cat. Chris smiles; he knew Sebastian wanted more. “Please daddy.”

 

“What is it, baby?” Sebastian guides his hand into his robe and Chris takes his half hard cock in his hand. Sebastian sighs and wraps his arms around Chris’ neck. “Oh honey, you want me?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I thought you wanted to unpack.” He teases and Sebastian whines.

 

“I was tryin’ to be good but I want you.” Chris undoes the sash on his robe and drags his hand from Sebastian’s cock up to his nipples. He runs his fingers back and forth between them. 

 

“You know you don't have to hold back what you want.” Chris says and catches his nail on one nipple. Sebastian gasps and pushes his chest out for more. “I'm always ready to touch you. If I could I’d always have one hand on you- maybe a few fingers in you, actually.”

 

“I need you. Please fuck me.” Sebastian moans. “I love you daddy. Want your cock…” The gentle plea in his tone is breathtaking. “Wanna feel you in my pussy.” Chris groans.

 

“You're unreal.” 

 

“Please daddy? I'll be so good.” 

 

“Fuck.” Chris says and picks Sebastian up. He practically sprints to the bedroom and kicks the door shut behind them.

 

-

 

Shanna is practically bouncing down the street and is moving faster than he is. Chris grabs her by the arm and pulls her to a halt. “You've gotta chill.” He says and looks her in the eye. She glares and pulls away.

 

“You just shut up. I'm in command here.” Chris knows that choosing Shanna to help him pick an engagement ring for Sebastian was the right choice but he forgot how bossy she is.

 

“You know you're not the one proposing, right?” 

 

“We have a schedule to keep.” She reminds him. “Carly and Peter are keeping Sebastian occupied for right now but they can only stall for so long. He's gonna get back and wonder where the hell you are.” 

 

“Do you even know where you're going?” Shanna rolls her eyes.

 

“I know everything, Christopher. Plus I had time to research the best jewellery stores.” 

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“You need to get Sebastian a gorgeous ring that's simple but not unnoticeable. He's an understated guy when he wants to be but he likes flashy things too. I think you should go for something with an antique look to showcase his elegance.” She doesn't take a breath before she finishes. Chris stares at her blankly and she groans. “Did you give this any thought?”

 

“I was more focused on proposing.”

 

“How did you propose?” Chris flushes.

 

“I uh, I don't think you wanna know.” She stares at him in silence for a few minutes and eventually does a full body cringe.

 

“Oh god did you propose during sex?” She asks, disgust swimming through her voice.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That's so impersonal!” 

 

“How is that impersonal? We were alone and as close as we could be. I was inside him.” He adds just to creep her out and it works. 

 

“Fuck you, I didn’t need to know that.”

 

“Shan, we were having sex. Do you know how sex works? Someone has to be inside someone.” 

 

“I fucking hate you.” 

 

“He was very enthusiastic about saying yes.” He grins. “I mean he practically screamed it.” She covers her ears with both hands.

 

“La la la, my brother is an asshole.”

 

“Which one? We both like them.” Shanna punches him in the chest. 

 

“Hurry up before I abandon your disgusting ass.”

 

“My ass isn't disgusting, ask Sebastian.” He gets one last jab in and she growls at him.

 

“I swear on your life if you say one more thing about your sex life I will tell Sebastian every embarrassing thing you've ever done and reveal all of the secrets I know.” She sounds completely serious and he knows that she actually would. When Shanna is pushed far enough she becomes an unstoppable force of nature. 

 

“Okay, okay. I promise I'm done now.”

 

“Good. Now let's get moving, I know the perfect place for you to see.”

 

-

 

Peter is easily the most easy going child Sebastian’s ever been around and they've taken to each other very fast. Sebastian has spent a lot of time with him in the past few days and he's getting a better sense of what caring for a child is like; he's more excited than ever. Carly has been subtly showing him how to properly care for Peter and giving him all of her tips for being a mother. He appreciates it more than he can say. The startling thing though is that the more time he spends with Carly, the more he wants to tell her about his lifestyle.

 

Keeping his secret from Chris’ family feels wrong to him. He wants to be able to openly live his life the way he needs to and that can't happen if he doesn't tell them. The only reason he hasn't told them is that he's afraid that they'll be repulsed and not want him around. Scott fully accepted him but he's terrified that no one else will. It's important that he tell them before they start planning for the wedding. 

 

He and Carly are finger painting with Peter when he feels the intense urge to tell her. Peter is in Carly’s lap painting on her paper and they're close to Sebastian so that Peter can paint on his as well. Sebastian isn't good at anything related to art but thankfully finger painting isn't supposed to be anywhere close to good. 

 

“Mama, I'm gonna get paints.” Peter says and hops off of her lap. Carly nods and slides her chair back.

 

“Okay honey, you know where it is. Just be careful not to drop it.” She says and Peter nods then runs off. “He's gonna drop it.” Sebastian chuckles.

 

“So why do you let him get It?”

 

“Kids make messes and it's fun for them. I don't mind cleaning it up if it's a good experience for him.” Sebastian truly loves how genuine she is; it seals his decision.

 

“Carly, I… I'd like to tell you something. About me.” He murmurs and she turns to give him her undivided attention. “It's something really personal that not many people know.” 

 

“Are you sick?’ She sounds incredibly worried and it makes his chest ache.

 

“No, it's nothing like that.” 

 

“You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell a soul.” He takes a deep breath before continuing.

 

“I… I like to, to dress up like a woman.” His stomach feels like it's full of rocks. “Chris addresses me like one because that's the way I want him to and something about it just feels right to me.” Carly doesn't look appalled, instead she looks understanding.

 

“Do you want to transition?” She asks and Sebastian shakes his head.

 

“That's the part that's hard to explain. I don't want to actually be a woman and I don't feel like I should've been, I just like being treated like I am. I want to be a mother and Chris’ wife, that's all.” Even though she clearly isn't judging him he feels ashamed of himself. He looks down and fiddles with his paint covered fingers. 

 

“Hey, you don't need to be ashamed.” She takes one of his hands and he looks up at her. “I'm honestly honoured that you trust me enough to tell me something so personal. I'm proud of you.” Sebastian stares at her in awe and she smiles sweetly.

 

“You're not freaked out?”

 

“Not at all. You're not doing anything wrong, Seb. This is who you are and no one can judge you for it, least of all me.” Sebastian swallows the urge to cry because Peter is coming back over to the table and he doesn't want to scare him. He knows he'd be scared if someone started randomly weeping in front of him. Peter is marking up the wood floor with blue footprints and has splotches of paint all over him. Sebastian rubs his eyes and smears paint all over himself.

 

“Bash” Peter squeals, “you look pwetty!” Sebastian laughs and puts his hand under his chin, posing.

 

“Am I a model yet?” He asks and purses his lips. Peter cackles and drops the paint in order to clap wildly. The bottle hits the ground and sends paint flying everywhere but no one minds. Carly taps her chin.

 

“I know a place where you can get some really beautiful clothes.” She says and his eyes widen.

 

“Like, like women’s clothes?”

 

“Uh-huh. It's a boutique; you can get things custom made or try things that’re already in the store and have them altered.” Sebastian feels his entire mood lighten.

 

“Really?” She chuckles at his enthusiasm. 

 

“Yeah! I can show you today if you want.” He reaches over and hugs Carly tightly. She hugs him back just as tight.

 

“Thank you.” He murmurs and doesn't let go of her for a long time.

 

Later that day after Carly drops Peter off with Lisa and Bob, she brings him to the boutique. It's a lovely little shop in the middle of a quieter area of the city. As soon as they step inside they're greeted by a tiny older woman who smiles at them. “Carly!” She says sweetly. “It's been so long!”

 

“Hi Nina, it's great to see you again.” Carly says and hugs her. Nina looks over at him and nods.

 

“I know just what to put you in.” She says and walks forward to take his hands. “You are a beautiful and vibrant thing and I'm delighted to be able to dress you today.” Sebastian flushes all over and she chuckles. “You're modest too! Oh Carly, please tell me I can keep this doll.” 

 

“I'm afraid not; he's engaged to my brother.” It's strange but today he doesn't mind being called a man. He figures that it must be because he's being accepted for who he is in a different way. They're getting him fitted for clothes! 

 

“That's a shame for me but congratulations! I have just the thing for this occasion!” Nina says and goes into the backroom. She reappears with 3 glasses and a bucket with a bottle of champagne in ice. She puts the glasses down and uncorks the bottle, pours some in each glass. “To a long and happy marriage.” 

 

“Cheers!” Carly and Sebastian say in unison and clink their glasses. It's the start of a wonderful adventure.

 

Nina puts Sebastian in various dresses, skirts, and outfits. She gets him properly sized heels and finally lingerie. The garments she shows him are all beautiful and of the highest quality. “You have exquisite proportions,” Nina says and puts the measuring tape around his waist, “you could've been a model if not an actor.” Sebastian blushes; he's been bright pink since the start of this trip. Nina and Carly have been so nice to him and complimented him endlessly. Instead of questioning them he decides to go with it and let himself feel nice.

 

“I really love the white teddy.” Carly takes another sip of champagne. “It looked amazing on you.”

 

“Me too, but I like the way this looks.” He turns to look in the mirror properly and examines the bustier and panty combination. The bustier is emerald and silky and comes to just below his ribs. It's very simple, just silk and inner ribbing with no designs. The panties matching but are small so not to cover much. He really adores the simplicity of it. 

 

“There's a violet negligee that I’d like you to try on. There’re flats that go with it- you'll look magnificent.” Nina says in the middle of rushing off. Sebastian flops down in one of the chairs and sighs happily.

 

“Thank you for this.” He says softly. “I never expected you to actually embrace this so much.” 

 

“I was surprised, I'll admit, but I always knew there was something more to your relationship.”

 

“Really?” His brows furrow, “Why?”

 

“Before we even met I knew a lot about you. I've seen you in many things but I mainly heard about you from Chris. There's always been something about the way he talks about you that struck me as different. He's protective of you and the tone of voice he uses is just.. it’s soft and full of pride. It was a little feeling I had and I'm glad that I was right.” 

 

“I really love him and your entire family.” Sebastian says. “I want all of you at our wedding and you'll probably be the only ones there besides my ma and maybe a few close friends.” He bites his lip before continuing. “The thing is, I want to wear a dress.” 

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah. But that'd mean telling everyone and I don't know how that'll go over.” He wants to believe that everyone he chooses to tell will be accepting of it but the reality is that many people might not be. Not everyone is Carly. “I don't want to make a bad impression because of what I like.” 

 

“Honey, everyone in the family loves you. No one that Chris has ever been with, that an of us has been with, fit in with us like you do.” She takes his hand. “We'll all welcome you no matter what.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“I know I went looking for a negligee but I found this instead,” Nina says as she comes back in with a garment bag, “and I know it's early but darling you have to try it on.” She unzips the bag and Sebastian catches a glimpse of a wedding dress.

 

“Will it fit?” He asks, careful not to let too much hope into his voice.

 

“This is a boutique made for anyone who wishes to wear beautiful clothing, darling, which extends to men as well. This was a sample made for another bride that is just your size, maybe a little more hip, but it'll fit.” Sebastian stands up.

 

“Then let's try.” 

 

As soon as he steps out in the dress, he feels right. It's a tea length ivory dress with a lace trim nude illusion neckline. The skirt flares out a little and has a layer of tulle over top. It fits his body almost perfectly and much to his surprise, he doesn't look or feel ridiculous. He feels amazing and beautiful, like a version of himself he's never seen before. Sebastian stares at himself for a few minutes and turns to see Carly on the verge of tears. 

 

“Carly?” She waves him off.

 

“I'm fine, it's just… you look gorgeous. That dress was meant for you.” Sebastian smiles and turns his hips to make the skirt sway.

 

“I love it.” He murmurs. “This is my dress.”

 

-

 

Chris comes home to the smell of lasagna and the sound of Sebastian humming. He grins and goes straight to the kitchen. Sebastian has the longer pieces of his hair tied back and is wearing a big sweater of Chris’ and slide in slippers. Dodger is at his feet staring up at him and Sebastian bends down to give him a piece of carrot. “Once the lasagna’s ready I'll give ya a big piece. You've been so helpful.” Dodger wags his tail and licks Sebastian’s finger. 

 

“What a good mama.” Chris comments and Sebastian stands up so that he can rush over to him. 

 

“Daddy, I missed you.” Sebastian says and kisses him. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pulls him closer to his body, nips at his lip. “Mm..”

 

“How was your day?” 

 

“Fantastic.” Sebastian says and nuzzles his neck. “One of the best days I've had in a long time.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Mm hmm. I did finger painting with Peter and Carly then Carly took me shopping.” 

 

“Tell me you bonded.” 

 

“We did.” Sebastian pulls back and looks up at him; he looks extremely nervous. Chris cups his cheek and frowns.

 

“What’s wrong, kitten? Did something happen? Tell whose ass I need to kick.”

 

“It's nothing bad. I, I told Carly. About me. Us.” Chris can't hide his surprise and Sebastian interprets it wrong. “Oh shit, please don't be mad at me. I should have asked you first because I know it involves both of us but I just wanted to tell her because I trust her and I'm sorry Chris. I shouldn't have just decided all by myself. I'm sorry, please don't be mad!” Sebastian’s breathing has become erratic so Chris presses his hand against his chest.

 

“Breathe baby. Come on kitten, calm down for me.” He says gently and Sebastian nods, takes a few quick breaths. “Slow it down, beautiful. Nice and slow.” Chris breathes with him until Sebastian is breathing normally again. “I'm not mad at all.” 

 

“You're not?” 

 

“No. I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. Why did you think that I’d be mad?” 

 

“I thought you might be embarrassed.” Sebastian mumbles. “I didn't know if you were okay with me telling your family ‘cuz it's pretty private.” Chris shakes his head. 

 

“I've never been embarrassed about you being my girl. Seb, I love you and everything you are. You're my girl and soon you'll be my wife; whoever you choose to tell is someone I want to know too.” He kisses Sebastian’s forehead. “Telling someone is completely your decision. You can include me if you want but this is about you, so you have the right to tell whoever you want.” 

 

“I love you so much.” Sebastian is choked up, his voice thick and full of endless emotions. “You make me so happy.” 

 

“I live to do it.” He says. “I only want to give you as much as you give me, kitten.” Sebastian smiles bashfully.

 

“Daddy, Carly took me to get a bunch of pretty things. I have some nice, fitted things to show you.” Sebastian’s voice is like honey. He takes Chris’ hand and puts it under his shirt. Chris runs the pads of his fingers up and down Sebastian’s bare thigh. “I don't know why I bought some of it, with so little material they barely count as panties.” Chris groans and plays right into Sebastian’s hands.

 

“You’re planning on showing me them later tonight, aren't you?” Sebastian shakes his head.

 

“Uh-Uh.” 

 

“Do I have to beg you, baby? You want daddy to beg?” He asks and is completely ready to do just that. Sebastian sighs.

 

“That could help the situation, but I don't think it'll convince me. You're gonna have to wait.”

 

“Oh darlin’ please. Please show me.” He says and kisses Sebastian’s neck. “Show me, pretty girl. Lemme see.” 

 

“Not yet.” Chris moans at the playful tone of his voice; Sebastian isn't going to give in anytime soon. “But I'll tell you something important.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I bought a dress today.” He says and smiles. “Very formal, ivory.” Chris’ heart pounds.

 

“I don't get to see that either?” His voice is oddly hoarse.

 

“The groom isn't supposed to see the dress until the wedding day.”

 

“You're killin’ me.” He pushes up Sebastian’s sweater a little then remembers his surprise. “It's a good thing you bought a dress today.

 

“It is?” 

 

“Yes,” He says and takes the small box out of his pocket as he gets on one knee, “because I bought a ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress: http://www.truebride.co.uk/745/MaeW183
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	20. When I shine, like diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian says yes-- again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff because you deserve it

Chris already asked him and Sebastian said yes, of course he did, but it's different now. Chris is down on one knee in front of him with the ring box in his hand and a shy smile on his face. Sebastian hasn't even looked at the ring; he's staring at Chris and trying to keep his breathing even so that he doesn't pass out. He doesn't know why this is so different-- it's not the ring or the situation, it just feels like more. “You've already said yes but this time I want to do this right. Sebastian, will you marry me?” Sebastian nods rapidly and blinks through his tears.

“Yes, yes Chris-- yes, please,” Sebastian’s voice cuts off and Chris slips the ring onto his finger. The weight of it feels so perfect and complete, like all of the pieces of himself have snapped together because of it. Chris stands up and Sebastian all but pounces on him, sobbing against his neck. He mumbles incoherently and Chris holds him close.

“I know baby, I love you too. I'm so lucky to have you; everyone is gonna be jealous of me for having such a beautiful, sweet wife. I get to have my dream girl and a perfect family too.” Chris says, his hand rubbing Sebastian’s back. “My sweet girl.”

“I love you.” He kisses Chris’ neck. “So much.” The oven dings and he whines because he really doesn't want to separate.

“Dodger, can you bring your mama to the table?” Dodger is licking Sebastian’s leg in under a minute and yapping at him. Sebastian laughs and pulls away so that he can follow him to the table. He sits down and Dodger rests his head on his thigh, Sebastian immediately petting him and scratching behind his ears. Chris comes back with a plate full of lasagna and Dodger’s food dish. He puts both of them down and runs back to get wine for them and Dodger’s water dish. Once everything is set down he scoops Sebastian up and sits down with him on his lap. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Let's have a family night.” He suggests and Chris holds up a forkful of food for him. He blows on it a little before he eats it and continues to pitch his idea. “We can put on tv and hang out in the living room with Dodger.” 

“Sounds fun to me.” 

“And I could show you some of my new stuff.” He says playfully and Chris nips at his shoulder.

“Let's eat this quickly then.” His voice is low and full of undisguised want. “I've been dying to see what you got.”

“I only told you like an hour ago.” 

“Still too long.” He offers Sebastian another bite and he doesn't take it. “Not hungry?”

“You first.” Chris’ eyebrow raises and he eats it instead. It goes on like this for a while; Sebastian is purposely delaying things just to tease him. Chris figures it out soon enough and glares at him.

“Kitten, you're playing games with daddy.” He says and slips his hand under Sebastian’s sweater. “I think that's a little bad.” Sebastian pouts as prettily as possible.

“M’not playing daddy.” He presses his crossed fingers to Chris’ chest. “Promise.” Chris drops the fork and grabs his hand, sucks his crossed fingers into his mouth. His stomach clenches and Chris rolls his tongue along every seam on his fingers and patch of skin he can get. They maintain eye contact until Sebastian has to close his eyes to calm himself down. “Daddy, please..” Chris pulls his fingers out of his mouth and licks his lips.

“Had enough food?”

“Yeah..” 

“Go get changed.” He orders and Sebastian hops off of his lap immediately. He runs into the bedroom and grabs one of the carefully hidden bags from inside the closet. He chooses a sleep teddy; it has thin lace straps and is made of cotton. It's purple and very comfortable but the way the bottom comes up and shows half of his ass makes it sexy. He's ready to go back to Chris and starts for the door until he's overcome with the urge to look at his ring. 

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The band is white gold like his collar and leash; it's a solitaire cut with a diamond framed by a small pearl on each side. Nothing about it is flashy but it's not plain either-- it's absolutely wonderful. Somehow Chris managed to find a ring that fits his personality perfectly and it's almost a miracle. It's not a surprise though, because Chris seems to be able to find everything that Sebastian loves with ease. He knows him so well, he's like an extension of himself.

Chris is leaning against the doorway when he finally looks up. He has the fondest expression on his face and is smiling so sweetly it causes Sebastian to blush. “Do you like it?” He asks softly and Sebastian nods.

“It's perfect.” 

“A perfect ring for my perfect girl.” Sebastian sighs and walks over to him, falls against his chest. Chris’ arms wrap around him and keep him pressed there, their bodies aligned seamlessly. “I know you said yes already but I was kind of scared that you'd say no.” 

“Really?”

“Mm. I was worried that you'd realize that you could do way better and change your mind.” Sebastian frowns.

“There's no one better in the world.” He says firmly. “Nobody. Who else could possibly be the one for me?” Chris kisses the top of his head.

“I was being silly, I know, but it was still a concern. You don't know how I felt when you said yes, baby. I'm the luckiest man in the world.” 

“I love you.” He kisses Chris’ jaw. “You're the only one I'll ever want.” Chris smiles.

“I love you too baby girl. Never been anyone else.” 

They end up tangled on one end of the couch with Dodger lying on the other end, some of his body spilling onto their legs. Something is on tv but Sebastian isn't paying a lick of attention. He's more focused on how Chris’ breathing is matched to his own and the feeling of Chris’ arm around his waist. It's strange; he always feels like having sex with Chris, always, but he doesn't feel like it now. He's satisfied with being held like this and wants nothing more. Chris kisses his neck and slips his hand between this thighs; he doesn't make any move to start something, just keeps his hand there to keep Sebastian grounded. 

He falls asleep just like that, wrapped in warmth and feeling happier than ever.

-

Their engagement night was very calm but the morning after is not. Chris wakes Sebastian up with his mouth wrapped around his cock, his hand reaching up to stroke his spasming stomach. He knows the minute Sebastian wakes up because his thighs flex and he sits halfway up. “Oh god, daddy!” Sebastian moans and falls back down. “Daddy, god yes..” He hasn't really given head to Sebastian in a while and he's missed it more than he realized. The taste of him is intoxicating, the bitterness delicious to him.

“Mm, feels so good,” Sebastian hips swivel and Chris moans around him. He's taking it slow this morning because they did nothing last night and he needs to get his fill. “Your mouth, fuck, daddy..” He loves the sound of Sebastian’s moans, how sweet his girl sounds when he's pleasing her. A spurt of precome slides down his tongue and he pulls back to suckle on the head, wanting more of it. Sebastian whines and grabs the hand Chris has on his stomach. “Can I come? Please, please daddy?” He lets Sebastian’s cock fall out of his mouth and stares up at him. Sebastian is already a mess, shuddering and breathing heavily.

“Look at me while you come, kitten. Watch me eat your pussy. Keep your eyes on me.”

“I can't!” He knows that Sebastian has trouble not closing his eyes while he comes. He can and has, but with effort. Right now he's overwhelmed so it'll be even harder but Chris wants it badly.

“Yes you can, baby. You're gonna do this for me, yeah? For daddy.” He says and Sebastian’s hand tightens on his. 

“For you.” He chokes out and Chris takes him down again. They lock eyes and Sebastian flushes, his eyes filling with tears. “D-daddy!” He shouts and comes, flooding Chris’ mouth and letting his head fall back. He swallows and licks Sebastian’s cock until he's wriggling away from the hypersensitivity. Chris smiles and climbs up to lie beside him. Sebastian kicks off the teddy that clung to his leg and curls up against him.  
“Morning kitten.” He says hoarsely and Sebastian exhales and leans up to lick Chris’ mouth.

“Tastes like me.” Sebastian mumbles and puts his face back against his neck. He runs his fingers down Sebastian’s back while carefully avoiding his ass. “Come on me?” 

“Hmm, I think you need to be fucked.” He says and slides his finger between his cheeks. Sebastian jerks and nods fast. “My girl can't go too long without it; I’d be a bad daddy if I didn't keep you satisfied.” 

“You're always a good daddy.” Sebastian replies but pushes back on his finger. He isn't stretched so Chris won't put it inside which will soon drive Sebastian mad. 

“Does that mean you don't want it?” 

“No, I want you! I do!” Sebastian laps at his neck to emphasize his point. “Finger me, daddy.” 

“After breakfast?” He teases and has no intention of waiting. Sebastian whines loudly.

“You already ate!” He says and shakes his shoulders like he's stomping his feet. Chris swats his ass lightly.

“Be good!” Chris chides and exaggerates a frown. Sebastian kicks his feet and huffs so he swats him again. “I shouldn't have to tell you again!” 

“M’not hungry!” The playful tone Sebastian uses makes him grin. “Finger me!” 

“You want my fingers, kitten?” 

“Yes!” 

“You're sure?” 

“Yes! M’not playing around!” He uses a completely petulant and downright bratty voice. Chris sighs.

“If you're sure.” He says and shifts, pins Sebastian with his legs, and starts tickling him. Sebastian screeches and flails before dissolving into a fit of giggles. 

“Daddy!” He cackles and tries to get away but Chris tightens his thighs around his hips. “No, no fair!” 

“You said you wanted me to finger you!” He says happily and moves his fingers to underneath his arms, another sensitive area. Sebastian squeals and twists as best he can. “Didn't you?” 

“You're so mean!” He's breathless and still laughing uncontrollably. “Daddy! Stop it!” 

“I'm doing what you asked me to!”

“You, ah!” Sebastian yelps in pain and Chris instantly pulls away.

“Kitten, I'm sorry. I was too rough-- where are you hurt? Let me see?” Sebastian curls up away from him and panic overtakes him-- until Sebastian leaps off of the bed. “Sebastian?” He turns and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Sucker!” Chris gapes at him and pounces, falling short. Sebastian grabs a discarded shirt from the ground and pulls it on; it's just barely big enough to conceal everything. Chris growls and lunges which makes Sebastian dash out of the room. “Slowpoke!”

“Oh sweetheart, you're in huge trouble!” Chris hollers and chases him into the livingroom. Sebastian barely avoids running into a chair and Chris gets a hold of him. “Look what I caught.”

“As if.” Sebastian says, grinning. He twists away and gets the couch between them. Chris smirks at him from the opposite side, his hands braced on the arm and mirroring Sebastian’s position. 

“Come on, sweet girl. Just give yourself over and I won't punish you too badly.” It's a lie and a bad one at that; Sebastian can see through him in seconds.

“You've gotta catch me.” He growls cutely and makes a break for it. Chris runs across the couch and catches him en route to the kitchen. He cuts him off at the pass and Sebastian’s eyes widen.

“There's no beating me, you bad little queen.” He purrs. “Give in.” 

“No!” He laughs and runs away. Chris finds him crouched under the table using the bottom of the chair as a barrier. 

“Come out kitten. Maybe daddy’ll be nice and give you a treat after your spanking.” 

“No way, you're tryin’ to trick me and I am so not falling for it.” 

“You're really gonna make me come under there?” 

“You could always give in.” He says, full of sass. “I won't blame you daddy.” Chris rolls his eyes and makes a show of cracking his knuckles. 

“Teasing isn't very nice, you know. Where'd you learn your manners?”

“La la la can't hear you.” He yanks the chair away from the table and Sebastian shrieks. He makes a move to crawl under and Dodger appears out of nowhere to cut him off. “That's my good boy!” Sebastian shouts and gets out from underneath.

“I can't believe you're siding against me!” He gapes and Dodger licks his face from his chin to his forehead. “We will talk about this later son. Right now I've gotta go catch your mama.” He crawls out and runs into the hall. There are three places Sebastian could have gone; the main bathroom, their bedroom, or the guest room. He doesn't think Sebastian would trap himself in the bedroom because that would be too easy so that leaves the other two. “Darling, you're done for now. You're in trouble when I find you.” 

He hears Sebastian’s sharp inhale and whips around to find where it came from. “My sweet queen, come out here and face me. I'll go easy on you.” Sebastian chuckles and Chris realizes it's coming from the closet by the front door. He runs over there and slides the door open; Sebastian makes a break for it but he catches him this time. He gets him on his back, his hands shackled above him and completely pinned beneath him. They're both breathing heavily and sweating but still smiling at each other. 

“Well look at that. I was looking for a pretty girl and I found a beautiful girl.” Sebastian puckers his lips and Chris gives him a quick peck. Chris stares down at him and sighs. “I’d do anything for you.” He says and Sebastian looks up at him in awe. “I would, I will. All you have to do is ask.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I want to make you happy. Baby I'll try my hardest to do just that for the rest of our lives.” Sebastian makes a faint cry and he hushes him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“And I’ll love our babies, whatever family we have.” Chris leans down and gets close enough to kiss him but doesn’t. “We’re gonna have the best fucking wedding ever.” Sebastian laughs and nods.

“The fucking best.” Neither of them see Dodger barreling towards them. They only know when he jumps on Chris’ back and knocks them flush together. “Dog pile!” 

“The best fucking dog pile ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to reveal the next chapters and see your responses. All of your comments make me so happy, really.
> 
> I'm finally on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	21. Roses in between my thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding planning officially starts

Wedding planning starts without Chris knowing anything about it. He's woken up at six in the morning by Scott all but screaming and pounding on the door. Chris groans and starts the long process of getting out of bed without waking Sebastian or Dodger. Sebastian is completely wrapped around him, his legs tangled with his, arms around him, and face buried in his neck, which makes the job even more difficult. He starts to move Sebastian’s arms and gets a disgruntled noise. “Nu.” Sebastian grumbles and he sighs.

“I have to get the door.” He says even though reasoning with his half asleep kitten is completely pointless. 

“Nu.”

“You don't have to get up, I just have to go strangle Scott before he wakes up the entire city.” Sebastian jolts and sits up fully.

“Scott’s here?” Chris’ eyebrow raises.

“Apparently.” Sebastian gets out of bed and starts rummaging through the dresser until he finds yoga pants and one of Chris’ shirts. He pulls them on and runs out of the room. Dodger opens one eye and stares at him, looking just as confused as he does. “Yeah, I’m a little lost too. I'll check out what's going on-- get some sleep, buddy. One of us should.” Dodger closes his eye again and buries his face in his paws. “Lucky.” He mutters and heads out of the room.

Scott and Sebastian are sitting at the kitchen table pouring over magazines. The lights are on full blast and coffee is already brewing. “Scott, it's great to see you and all that but what the fuck are you doing here?” Scott looks up and waves gingerly.

“Hi brother dear, how are you on this fine morning?”

“I swear to god Scott.” 

“He's planning the wedding with me.” Sebastian says and flips a page in the magazine he's reading. “We’ve gotta get moving.”

“Baby, we got engaged two days ago.”

“Which means he's wasted two days.” Scott interjects. “We have a tight schedule to keep.”

“We don't have a date set.” He mumbles and Sebastian turns to look at him. The corners of his mouth are slightly downturned already. 

“Daddy, do you want us to take this somewhere else? I know it's really early-- I didn't really think about it when I asked him to come over.” Sebastian’s voice is getting smaller and he feels like an ass. “I was just excited, I’m sorry.” Scott glares at him and makes a throat cutting motion. 

“No kitten, there's no need to apologize. I haven't had my coffee and that makes me crabby.” He says and walks over to kiss the top of Sebastian’s head. “I want you to do everything you want, make it amazing.” Sebastian beams and grabs a stack of magazines out of the duffel bag on the floor. 

“Shanna and Carly are coming after Carly drops Peter off at day school; they're bringing more stuff. Shanna has this wedding album that one of her friends lent her and Carly is getting more current materials.” Scott says and snaps his fingers. “Also, Nina is coming over for a fitting.” Chris walks into the kitchen and pretends that he isn't listening. The fitting is probably for Sebastian’s wedding dress-- he's dying to see it. It's been kept under lock and key and he hasn't overstepped by looking for it because he knows how important it is to Sebastian for him to see it on their wedding day, but it's driving him insane. “Which means Christopher must go.” 

“I know.” Chris doesn’t put up a fight at all and it surprises both of them. “You need space to get fitted and I won't interfere.” 

“Thank you for being so understanding daddy.” Sebastian says with a tiny smile. Chris is surprised that Scott isn't acknowledging Sebastian calling him daddy at all. It shows just how accepting he really is. “There are jobs for you too.”

“Yeah?” The coffee maker beeps. “What are they?”

“Finding venue options, getting your tux and your groomsmen's tuxes, choosing our wedding bands, and helping with decisions on food and stuff.” He's expected to be apprehensive and put out by all of that but he's very excited. He wants to help make their wedding everything Sebastian’s dreamed of. “We're doing the majority of it together but the separate jobs are equally as important.” 

“I'll get right to work.” He says and Sebastian smiles so wide that his gums show and his cheeks are straining. “But I need to steal some of your troops, baby. I can't do it all on my own.” 

“Mom and Dad are your troops, Christopher. They're probably the most knowledgeable of us because they've had a wedding and then the renewal ceremony.” 

“Alright!” He grabs three mugs and pours coffee into them. Sebastian always takes his coffee with an insane amount of vanilla flavoured creamer while both he and Scott use a tiny bit of milk and sugar. He prepares all of them and puts the cups on a big plate to carry them over. He hands Sebastian his first and gets another smaller smile.

“Thanks daddy.” Sebastian murmurs and takes a sip. He leans up and kisses Chris gently, his lips sweet tasting from the coffee. Chris sticks the tip of his tongue out to lick at the sugary sweetness and Sebastian sighs with pleasure. 

“You taste good, kitten. Makes me want more.” 

“Please don't screw him here.” Scott says offhandedly. “I've seen worse but you're my brother and I really don't want that mental image, thanks.” 

“So you don't want to know that I once licked my girl opened for half an hour?” He remembers that fondly; Sebastian’s thighs clamped down on his head as he rode his face and came twice, almost three times. It made him extremely pliable and he mewled in Romanian for fifteen minutes after. Scott groans and lets his head fall onto the table.

“You're fucking nasty.” He says and points to Sebastian without looking up. “And you should not be encouraging this sort of behaviour.” 

“I like when he talks, especially about us.” Sebastian says and kisses Chris again. “Your voice is like an aphrodisiac to me.” 

“Dear Lord separate before I suffocate myself.” 

-

Chris leaves soon after they finish their coffee and when he does, they jump into the real planning. “Are you still set on a month from now?” Scott asks and Sebastian nods immediately.

“Yeah, I'd say a week but that's not enough time for us to accomplish everything that needs to be done.” He wishes they could get married that soon but there really is too much to get finished. “Today we have to start out strong.” 

“Wedding party?” Scott takes out a pad of planner and a pen. 

“Bridesmaids; Carly, Shanna and your mom if Chris doesn't already have plans for her. I want my ma to be my maid of honour.” 

“Got it. Chris will probably choose me, dad, uncle Mike, our cousins Joseph and Michael, Pratt and Hemsworth.” Sebastian bites his lip. 

“Honestly, I don't know if anyone outside of family and extremely close friends are gonna be coming. I… not many people know about my lifestyle.” 

“Is there anyone you're planning to tell before the wedding?” He shrugs.

“I haven't really thought about it, but I don't think so. I'm not sure who'll be accepting of it.”

“I'm sorry that you can't have everyone you want there in attendance, I really am.” Scott sounds very sad and it makes him sad as well but he refuses to let it dampen their day. He's accepted the fact that not everyone will be as welcoming and understanding as the Evanses. Shim, Tone, and Don and his family vaguely know but he doesn't know if officially telling them is a good idea. He'd love it if they could all come to the wedding because they're his closest friends yet the fear of repulsion is almost overwhelming and he still can't bring himself to do it.

“I'm considering a few people, but I still want the wedding to be a small private affair. I'm having trouble not going crazy and getting everything I want.” 

“Uh Seb? It's your day so you can have whatever you want. Just because it's gonna be small doesn't mean it can't be mesmerizing. You and Chris both deserve a dream day.” Scott’s sincerity never fails to make his heart stutter. He's easily one of the most genuinely caring people he's ever met.

“Other than the wedding, I'm thinking about what we have to do before.” He says, a little bit of pink in his cheeks.

“You mean bachelor and bachelorette parties!” Scott claps. “Do you want to have them?” 

“It's pretty standard to but Chris and I are both very jealous people so I'm not sure how that would go.”

“There doesn’t have to be strippers or anything like that. You could have dinner, a spa day-- there's a bunch of options to choose from.” 

“Do you think that Chris will want strippers?” 

“Honestly, no I don't. He pretty much glosses over anyone around him to find you and isn't interested in anyone else. The only way he'd want a stripper is if it were you.” Scott says and Sebastian hums. That's an interesting idea. “Please tell me I didn't just unleash a monster.”

“A private show.” He says and smirks. “His groomsmen will be doing something in another room while I strip for him in a separate area.”

“I kind of love this ideas but I'm also terrified.”

“Why?” He asks and pouts.

“Because we’ll somehow have to make this happen and it will definitely involve participation and very careful secret keeping from all of his groomsmen. That won't be easy and Chris is a little shit so he'll be able to sense that something’s up.”

“I think it'll be worth it.” He's actually pretty confident that it'll work out. 

“We'll see.” Scott says warily and Sebastian clicks his tongue. 

“Nu-uh, we're making this happen. It'll be badass and I'd love to drive him crazy the night before the wedding.” 

“The only way you can properly do that is if you strip and withhold sex after.” Scott says and they look up at each other. “Seb, withhold sex!”

“For how long?” 

“I'd say from now until the wedding but you two would die; maybe the week before the wedding. You can have sex again on your wedding night.” Chris is as insatiable as he is so not having sex will be torture on both of them, but it sounds kind of perfect. That little bit of distance will make their wedding night even more intense. 

“Does that include handjobs and stuff?” Scott rolls his eyes. 

“Yes it does. The most you can do is strip at his party and it can't lead anywhere.” 

“I can do this.” He says and clenches his teeth. “I can do it.” Scott snorts and shakes his head. 

“You sound like you're preparing for battle.”

“More like climbing Mount Everest.” 

“Was that a pun?”

“Huh?”

“About how big you think my brother’s dick is?” Scott has disgust leaking out of his every word and it kills him.

“I honestly didn't mean it like that but I love that so yeah, it was.” He says and laughs. “I mean he's pretty damn big.” 

“This is horrible and I want to bleach my fucking ears.”

“You brought it up!” 

“Fuck off.” 

-

As it turned out, Bob and Lisa weren't available to help him plan right then, which meant that he was on his own. Chris is currently waiting for Peter to get out of school-- truth be told he went and excused him, he's just waiting for the teacher to bring him out. When he's bored it's never good and Peter always keeps him entertained. One of the teachers comes out holding Peter’s hand and as soon as he sees Chris he squeals and pulls away. “Uncy!” Peter shrieks and runs right into Chris’ legs. “Whadda doin’?” Chris laughs and picks him up. 

“We’re going on an adventure, bud.” Chris looks up at the teacher. “Thanks.” She smiles kindly at him.

“Have a great day. Bye Peter!” 

“Bye Miss Drea!” Chris waves and walks out of the school with Peter still in his arms. Today is going to be the perfect day to spend time together and tell Peter about Sebastian so that he's fully prepared for the wedding. Odds are he'll be a little confused but it's better to have him know before he possibly has a bad reaction at the wedding. He doesn't want Sebastian to feel ashamed because of anyone’s opinion and that includes Peter especially; he knows how much Peter liking him matters to Sebastian. 

“I think we’re gonna go to the park, get some food, and go back to your house to play video games.” 

“That's super cool! Can we go now?” 

“Yeah bud, you wanna walk?”

“Mm hmm.” Chris sets him down and takes his hand. 

“I'm gonna trust you not to try and run away.” It happened once but he's still scarred by it. Peter grumbles a little but nods.

“I'm not gonna run.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

The walk to the park is uneventful save for Peter telling him about his day. For a three year old he has a pretty interesting morning. Chris learns all about the kids who won't share toys and the ones who like superheroes and his favourite teacher Miss Drea. He loves hearing Peter talk for minutes at time without a single breath because he's so excited to get his story out. Peter has always been more of a son than a nephew to both him, Shanna, and Scott; his father isn’t in the picture so they've all helped Carly out since he was born. That's another reason for him to be prepared for the wedding. 

Once they get to the park Peter is off like a shot to the swingset. It's still school hours so there's no one else there to battle for a turn on anything. “Uncy, you gotta push me.” 

“Not my first rodeo.” He teases and Peter sticks his tongue out at him. He picks him up and sets him down on the swing, starts to push him. He's careful not to go too high too fast and sets a good pace. 

“There's this kid David, he's a jerk. Can ya hit ‘im with your Steve shield?” Peter asks and he snorts. 

“Do you want me to get in trouble?”

“Miss Drea won't be mad. She likes your movies.” 

“In that case, I'll consider it.” He uses a tiny bit more force and Peter kicks his legs fast. “Hey Pete, you know that me and your uncle Sebastian are getting married.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well you're gonna be in the wedding party, probably the ring bearer or something like that.” He'll let Sebastian decide that, he's on board so long as he's in it.

“I gotta get fancy stuff.” He doesn't sound too pleased with that and Chris doesn't like wearing tuxes either so he's in the same boat.

“You won't have to wear it for long, I promise.”

“Is there gonna be cake?” 

“Yes, a big one.” 

“Can I have ten pieces?” Chris chuckles and watches Peter’s hands tighten on the chains.  
“I'll see what I can do; you know your ma is pretty strict about sweets ever since you got that cavity.” 

“It wasn't a cavi-i-y!” 

“Still, it’d suck if you actually get one.” 

“Uncle Bash will say yes.” Peter huffs and Chris smiles because he probably would. 

“Speaking of Sebastian,” He starts and Peter tries to put his feet on the ground to stop swinging. “What?”

“Teeter-totter?” Peter asks and Chris stops the swing for him then helps him down. He runs to the teeter-totter and Chris trails behind him.

“Okay Pete, there's something I've gotta talk to you about. Will you listen to me now?” 

“Uh-huh. Get on.” Chris sits down and starts to move, holding his body carefully so that Peter can move up and down. 

“At the wedding, we'll all be in our fancy clothes and looking our best. I'll be dressed in a tux like you, so will Scott and whoever else chooses to. Your ma and Shanna will be in dresses and again, whoever else wants to. Uncle Bash is gonna be wearing a dress too.” Peter’s eyebrows furrow. 

“Like mama?” 

“Yeah.” 

“A white one?” 

“Mm hmm, a wedding dress.” He says and waits for Peter’s response. Peter looks like he's thinking hard about it. All of a sudden his expression shifts as if he's figured it all out and he smiles.

“Cinderella!” Chris grins.

“That's exactly right. Do you like Cinderella?”

“Yup! I like uncle Bash too, he's gonna be pretty!” 

“You should tell him that next time you see him, I bet he'll smile real big.” Peter shows all of his teeth in a weird sort of snarl-smile combination.

“Like this?” He asks through his clenched teeth. 

“You bet.”

-

Carly, Shanna, and Scott leave a little after six in the evening after a long day of work. Chris hasn't come back home yet and Dodger fell asleep after eating his dinner, so Sebastian is all by himself. It's the perfect time to put on some of the lingerie he got from Nina-- Chris will come home and be floored. The set he chooses is black lace; the bra is cut to cup the lowest part of his and show his nipples fully, the lace is so thin it's almost sheer, and it has two thin strings of pearls as straps. The thong matches the bra, the front nearly sheer black lace and the back is another string of pearls. He pairs it with a simple short silk robe and puts on some shiny lip balm. Even though they would complete the look he decides against putting on shoes because he's tired.

He finishes getting dressed and peeks into the guestroom to check on Dodger; he's sleeping in his dog bed with a fluffy toy between his paws and his tail swishing back and forth. Sebastian blows him a kiss and shuts the door but leaves it open just a bit so Dodger can get out whenever he wants to. “Kitten?” Chris calls out and he smiles as he walks toward him. He stops at the entryway to the hall and starts playing with the tie of the robe. Chris spots him and looks him up and down, his eyes sparkling with interest. “Hey there pretty girl.” 

“Welcome home daddy. How was your day?” 

“Eventful. I took Peter out today.” 

“Carly got a call that you excused him,” Sebastian says and bites his lip to contain his smile, “hours too early. When our baby’s in school are you gonna do that?” Chris smiles.

“Absolutely-- are you saying you're not gonna take part?” 

“I can't encourage bad behaviour.” 

“Playing your mommy card won't work here, kitten. I'm in charge.” Chris says and Sebastian smirks for a millisecond before untying the sash and letting the robe fall open. Chris’ eyes instantly rake over him and darkened several shades. 

“Can I play this card then, daddy?” He asks in an innocent voice and Chris licks his lips.

“Fuck me.” Chris mutters and steps closer. “Look at you.” Sebastian looks down at himself then back at Chris.

“Me?” 

“You can play any card you like, baby. Who would I be to say no?” 

“I missed you.” He says softly. “Daddy, I've been thinking about the wedding all day because of the planning and that means I've been wanting you bad.” He sighs and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. “I really missed you.” 

“Oh kitten, daddy’s sorry. Come here?” Sebastian walks over and purposely lets one shoulder of the robe fall; it always drives Chris crazy. It's a simple little thing, the faintest detail, but Chris loves it so Sebastian does it all the time. He gets close enough for Chris to grab and he does just that. “You were such a good girl, waiting here for me. My beautiful little queen.” Sebastian mews and nuzzles Chris’ neck.

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I can't wait to be your wife.” He says and pulls away just enough to let the robe drop off of his shoulders completely and fall to the floor. The noise that leaves Chris’ throat is downright sinful and it makes him tremble. 

“Turn around for me, kitten.” He turns slowly and looks over his shoulder at him. Chris growls and drags the tip of his finger down Sebastian’s spine. He shivers but stays still otherwise. “You're so fucking breathtaking. God baby, you're really mine?” Sebastian blushes.

“Forever.” Chris turns him around fast and picks him up. He kicks the coffee table out of the way and puts Sebastian on the floor then climbs on top of him, his eyes wild and dark. Sebastian can feel his cock hardening rapidly and knows that Chris can too. 

“Say it again.” 

“I'm yours forever. All yours, daddy; no one can ever have me again.” Chris nods.

“Yeah, that's right.” Chris kisses his throat right above his collar. “My girl.”

“And you're mine.” Sebastian sounds fierce now much to his own surprise. “Anyone who tries to touch you won't know what hit them. No one can take you from me.” 

“I love when you're possessive, sweet girl. You can mark me every single day so that everyone who sees me will know that I'm taken.” Chris’ words swirl in his head and stir up a fog inside of his entire body.

“Your wedding band will show them. If not, there's gonna be trouble.” It’s a dark promise that he intends to keep. Chris is his and that will never change. Chris pulls away and he whines, startled and needy. 

“It's okay, kitten, I'm right here. Get on your stomach for me.” Chris murmurs and Sebastian flips over. His daddy spreads him wide and the pearls slide a fraction deeper, the sensation surprising. “I didn't know that anyone made panties like this but god am I glad someone does. I'd love to see diamonds on your pussy.” It’d be insanely expensive and impractical but it sounds amazing. Chris did say he'd be dripping in diamonds..

“I could always ask Nina.” He breathes and Chris hisses.

“Don't tempt me, kitten. If she can put diamonds on your lingerie, I'll never fucking stop.” That's incentive enough to do it. Any coherency he has floats away when Chris pushes one of the small pearls just past his rim and into him. He gasps and presses his forehead against the carpet beneath him. He isn’t prepped but it's small enough that there's no sting-- the sensation is still there. Chris rolls it a little and he whines high. “Feel good?” 

“Y-yes daddy.” He murmurs and tries to rock his hips back but can't. 

“No, you'll take what I give you.” 

“M’sorry daddy!” 

“Hush now baby, it's okay. I know you're startin’ to feel good and my girl goes a little wild when she does.” Sebastian nods as best he can. “I love when you lose it, gorgeous. It means I'm doin’ something right.”

“Can, Can I have more daddy? Please?” 

“You have perfect manners-- I can't say no when you're so polite.” Then Chris’ tongue is licking at the pearl inside of him. Sebastian writhes like there's an electric current in his veins and Chris pushes another pearl through. 

“Oh fuck, daddy daddy!” Chris shoves his tongue in deeper and forces the pearls to move as well. He rolls the pearls back and forth until Sebastian is panting and holding onto the carpet for dear life. He never imagined that Chris would do this with his panties and now he wants to buy more. The pearls are smooth where Chris’ tongue is rough and the contrast makes his head spin. Chris pulls back and laps at his rim, his tongue sliding up and down. Spit starts to gather and slide down lower, making the motions slick and easy. Chris slips his hand underneath Sebastian, up and up until he's touching his bare nipple. 

Chris pinches his nipple between two fingers and rubs it until it's hard and raised. Sebastian moans and wriggles, wanting more of both. “Oh god-- daddy fuck me,” He sobs louder than he means to, “I need you, please!” Chris takes his tongue out and kisses his back in random places. 

“I know sweetheart. Don't worry-- I'm aching for you too.” He gets up and picks Sebastian up. He curls against Chris’ warm chest and purrs faintly. “Such a beautiful girl. My queen.” 

“Love you.” Sebastian murmurs. “Love you so much.” 

Chris takes him to bed and grabs the lube, stretching Sebastian quickly. Neither of them bothers to get fully undressed; Chris yanks off his shirt and undoes his pants just enough to bare his cock while Sebastian only slips off his thong. Chris slides into him and puts his leg on his shoulder so that he can get in deeper. “I'm gonna fuck you hard, baby. Tell me if I hurt you.” His words are strained but completely sincere so he nods. 

“I will, I will,” 

“Good girl.” He pulls back then drives home, the force of it taking Sebastian off guard. His thrusts are brutal and fast yet they don't hurt at all; he can feel how much Chris wants him, needs him. It makes something deep inside of him flare and start to burn; he wants Chris to need him more than anyone or anything else. There can't be any other option. Chris belongs to him.

“Ah! Daddy, fuck-- mm..” He reaches up and tries desperately to reach Chris, whining and mumbling pleas. Chris lets his leg drop and Sebastian puts them around his waist inside, giving Chris enough room to lean down and press close. “I-I, god--” He arches his back as pleasure climbs up his spine and Chris latches his mouth onto one of his nipples. He sucks hard and fucks him faster, fast enough for him to scream. He's quickly losing it but wants to wait for Chris to come first. He has to feel him. “Come in me daddy!” 

“You want me to get you pregnant, kitten? I’ll come until you're leaking and there'll be no way that you're not gonna give me babies.” Chris grunts, snaps his hips. Sebastian wails and starts to cry while nodding vehemently. “You'll be at home with your slowly rounding belly, feeling our baby move and waiting for your daddy to come home.” Sebastian moans and tears slide down his face in rivers.

“Da, da..”

“I'll bring you sweets and suck on your tits.” Chris grunts and Sebastian’s cock leaks onto his stomach. Everything Chris is saying is every fantasy he's ever had coming to light. “I'll lick your cunt while you eat chocolate.” 

“Daddy!” He can't think to say anything else because everything in his mind has scrambled. 

“Yeah, yeah sweetheart.” Chris kisses up his chest to nip at his jaw. “I love you, you're so good. Come for me, you can do it kitten. Come on.” Sebastian can't hold back; his orgasm is long and burning hot, his body rolling in successive waves as he comes all over Chris’ chest. Chris slows down his thrusts and simply rocks their bodies together while Sebastian comes down. “I love you.” 

“I, I love you too..” He pants and Chris kisses him gently. Chris comes soon after and continues to kiss him past the point of breathlessness. When they stop kissing they keep their foreheads pressed together and stare at each other in silence. Sebastian knows his smile is dazed and doesn’t mind because Chris looks just as gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting school in a few days so I'll be busier but I'll continue posting as much as I can. If you want you can reach me on tumblr and ask me things, etc.
> 
> [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Comments are treasured dearly as always)


	22. To be young and in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is always a big help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food play

Something cool and wet is on his chest, and something warm follows. The sensations are strange but pleasurable; Sebastian opens his eyes and finds Chris sucking on his nipple, and there's a squeeze bottle beside his thigh. “Daddy?” He whimpers and Chris looks up at him; his mouth is wet with something white and near translucent.

Oh god.

It's milk.

Sebastian's breathing speeds and he swallows roughly. Chris smiles and licks his lips. “Kitten, you were leaking and I couldn't let your milk go to waste.” Chris’ voice is so sweet it hurts. Something in his abdomen pulls and his lips part.

“I, I was?” 

“Mm hmm. I guess you're starting early-- you don't mind if I nurse from you, do you?” Chris is giving him an out but he doesn’t want it at all. Having Chris be so devoted to this makes him happier than he can process. Chris understands him and knows what he wants, he'll do whatever it takes to make that fantasy come true because he wants it as well. It's more than he could have asked for.

“I want you to, daddy. Please nurse from me, make sure it's good for the baby.” He says, voice ragged and full of need. “Please daddy.”

“Of course baby, I'll tell you how it tastes once I've had my fill.” 

“Okay daddy.” His cock is starting to harden beneath the tiny boy shorts he's wearing and he swallows hard. 

“What a good wife, fixing me breakfast.” Chris purrs and Sebastian makes a pathetic sound. Chris grabs the bottle and squeezes milk onto his pec then latches on and starts to suck. His tongue laves across his nipple and Sebastian moans. 

“Daddy, p-please daddy.” He whines and grabs the bottle himself. He squirts some onto his chest with shaking hands and watches it run down to Chris’ waiting mouth. Chris groans and starts to suck harder. Sebastian’s thighs quiver and he pushes his chest out for more. This whole scene is overwhelmingly perfect; he's bathed in sensations both physical and mental. He can't believe that this is happening, Chris is so wonderful. “Oh, oh god..” He moans and puts more on. Chris closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks, sucking hard and pulling back a little. 

Chris stops sucking and laps at him instead. He drags his tongue from the bottom of his pec to the top and stops only to flick his nipple. Sebastian’s chest heaves and he can't stop himself from dropping the bottle to hold onto the back of Chris’ head. He rubs his cock against Chris’ and feels the wetness pooling against his boxer-briefs, how his cock strains against the fabric. Sebastian closes his eyes and rolls his hips desperately, needing release. “Oh daddy,” Chris moves back and he doesn't have time to whine; Chris takes both of his pecs in either of his hands and starts to massage them as best he can. Sebastian mewls and arches into it.

“We need to keep it all flowing, kitten.” Chris says and pushes his thumbs against Sebastian’s nipples. Only after starting things with Chris did his nipples become so sensitive-- he's beyond thankful for it. He loves the pang of stimulation he gets from even the slightest brush. “Your milk tastes so sweet, makes me wanna suck you dry.” 

“More, please do it more.” He moans helplessly, his voice nearly a whine. “Want you to milk me.” Chris’ eyes are lidded and dark. 

“I'll milk you now and breed you later.” He murmurs. “You were made to carry daddy’s babies, weren't you?” 

“Yes daddy, yes. I, wanna be full of your babies. I'll give you a big family.” The images that pop into his head are making him dizzy. He can see their lives together, all the children they'll have, and how happy they'll be. He wants to make his daddy so happy. 

“You'll give us the most perfect family, kitten. Happy, healthy babies that we'll raise to be good people. They'll be as pretty as their mama.” Sebastian whimpers and nods fast.

“Milk me daddy!” He says and Chris grabs the discarded bottle. He takes off the top and pours the rest of the milk all over Sebastian's chest, the coolness of it startling. Chris dives in and starts to lick and suck at patches of his skin, moaning as he goes. He manages to slip a hand into Sebastian’s panties and rub his cock. “Tuck it.” Sebastian gasps. “Please-- my pussy--” Chris moves back and yanks Sebastian’s panties down his legs. He spreads his thighs enough for Chris to push his cock between them and clamps them down, hissing at the slight bite. “Daddy!” 

There's a primal need flowing between them and it's becoming overwhelming. Chris has never said he'd breed him before but he likes it-- he wants it. Sebastian wants his big, strong husband to fuck him with the sole intent of getting him pregnant. His cunt was made for Chris to breed with, his breasts were made to feed their family. He wants Chris to drink his milk day in and day out to make him even stronger. Chris will fend for them and Sebastian will take care of their babies until Chris comes home to breed him again, over and over until he can't anymore. Even then Chris will give him his seed because it's his now-- Chris can come all over him and inside of him just to satisfy his need. 

Breed me, he thinks and the words start to swell, breed me breed me breedmebreedme!

“Yeah baby, my sweet girl, so fucking perfect.” Chris rubs at Sebastian’s tucked cock insistently and lowers his face to suck on Sebastian’s other nipple. Sebastian is caught between thrusting up into Chris’ hand and pushing his chest out for more of Chris’ mouth. Chris licks at him roughly and scrapes his teeth along his wet skin. “You wanna taste your milk, baby? Wanna taste how fucking delicious you are?” Sebastian's lips part and Chris kisses him. He can taste the cool milk and cries for it, digging his nails into Chris’ scalp. The illusion that Chris has really nursed from his breasts and is now sharing it with him makes him drool and his skin prickle. 

Chris’ tongue touches everywhere it can reach and his lips are moving roughly, definitely swelling. He loves when Chris loses it like this. “Come on pretty girl,” Chris groans into his mouth, “squeeze my fingers with your snug little cunt.” Sebastian’s eyes roll back and he gyrates against Chris’ hand. He needs to come for Chris, he has to. He'll be his good wife who does everything for him and can even come on command. He'll be so good... “That's a girl, daddy’s little wife. This cunt needs to be bred, doesn't it?” Sebastian sobs and nods. “Tell me.” He doesn't understand how Chris is so coherent.  
“I-I need to be bred. My cunt needs it-- put your come, oh god, your come in me.. “

“Why, kitten?” 

“Need’a, need to,” He’s dizzy with it, “I want your seed.” He moans and Chris rubs his cock harder. “Breed me, put ba.. babies inside me. I'll, I'll be your cunt to come in, put our babies..” 

“That's it.” Chris’ voice is softer now. “You're so sweet, so perfect. You're not just a place to keep my cock, sweet girl. You're everything.” Sebastian’s vision swims and he can feel himself going under.

“Our babies,” 

He can feel himself starting to fade in and out of consciousness and doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is getting sucked dry and bred until he's packed and leaking come. 

“I know, sweetheart. Just let go.” Chris says and Sebastian comes more than he ever has this way, wetness splattering onto his ass. It feel like what he's seen happen when women come, or at least he thinks it does. “I love you.” Chris murmurs and Sebastian shatters.

-

Sebastian hasn't come up yet and Chris doesn't know when he will. After he came he wailed nonsense and clung to him before passing out. Now Chris has him on his lap, Sebastian’s head tucked against his neck. He's awake and makes soft noises every once in awhile, especially when Chris bounces his knees. He's scared that something is really wrong-- the last time he saw Sebastian so emotional was when they broke up and there were reasons for that; he can't think of a reason for this. 

He shifts slightly and Sebastian makes a terrified noise. “It's okay baby, I'm right here.” He says and rubs his back. “I'm not going anywhere.” This situation is frightening him because he doesn't know how to pull him back up. He doesn't want to scare him or hurt him emotionally but he's afraid to leave him like this. “I'm gonna get Scott on the phone, okay?” Sebastian clings to him and whimpers.

“D-Daddy?” The pure fear in his voice shakes him to the core, splashing an ice cold feeling all over him. “Please stay.” 

“Let's go get my phone and we can call Scott.” He’ll call in all of his favours to get Scott and find out how to fix this. Sebastian trembles in his arms.

“Together?” He asks and Chris nods. 

“Always.” Chris stands up, keeping Sebastian pressed tightly against him, and walks them into the bedroom. Dodger wakes up just as they get in and makes a low whimpering noise when he sees Sebastian. Sebastian chokes on air and starts to struggle in his arms.

“Daddy, the baby-- Dodger’s upset!” He wails and starts to cry again. 

“Dodger, come on up here.” Chris points to the bed and Dodger jumps on. He sits down and Dodger scoots over to them and lies his head on Sebastian’s thigh. He whines until Sebastian starts to pet his head and scratch behind his ear. 

“M’okay.” Sebastian does sound more present now. “S’fine.” 

“You coming back to us?” He asks gently and touches Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Mmm hmm.” He loves Dodger so much and he's never been more grateful to him for being around. He's not sure how he would've pulled Sebastian back without him. Dodger makes a happy noise and shifts so that he can lick Sebastian’s hand. “You're such a good boy, our pretty baby.” Chris watches the two of them in silence, a comfortable warmth settling between all of them. After a few minutes of petting Dodger, Sebastian comes back fully and makes a gentle sound. Sebastian looks up at him and smiles sweetly. “Hi.” Chris chuckles.

“Hi.” He says and Sebastian puckers his lips for a kiss. He reels him in and kisses him softly for a second then cups his cheek. “You had me worried.” He admits and Sebastian mews. 

“I really liked it. You saying you'd, you'd breed me.” Sebastian mumbles. “It made me feel like that's my purpose, to give you babies.” 

“You know you have more of a purpose than that.” 

“I know but I like it. Maybe I shouldn't, but I really do.” He sounds completely ashamed of himself and it makes Chris sad. Who says that he shouldn't like it? No one can dictate his choices. 

“I'm glad that you're finally realizing that you're mine to do with as I please.” Chris says and runs a hand through Sebastian’s hair. “If I want you to be seen and not heard, you will be and if I want you to get on your hand and knees so I can fuck you deep and get your cunt full of come, then that's what'll happen.” Sebastian nods rapidly, his smile watery yet happy.

“Yes daddy.” Chris cups his cheek.

“Good girl.” Sebastian rubs his chest against his and makes a happy noise. “Now it's time to get cleaned up and get to work.”

“Work?” 

“Our wedding isn't going to plan itself.” 

Chris calls Scott a few minutes later and tells him to bring the wedding planning materials. He also tells him that he needs help with Sebastian and it makes Scott rush over; he gets there in less than 20 minutes. Sebastian is playing fetch with Dodger when Scott arrives and he doesn't seem to notice that he's there. Chris pulls him aside before Sebastian realizes. “What’s up?” Scott asks, his voice low and full of worry. 

“We had a scene this morning and Sebastian ended up blacking out. He was also down for a really long time.” He says softly and hopes that Scott doesn't get upset with him for not being more careful.

“Did he dissociate?” 

“I don't think so.” 

“But he's okay now?” 

“Yeah.” Chris swallows roughly. “Petting Dodger brought him out of it. I was really scared for a while.” 

“I'm glad you called me, bro. I know you're not really sure of how to deal with this kind of stuff.” It's true and he wishes that it weren't. He hasn't really had to help him come back from a serious drop since the time he had a full blown dissociative episode. That wasn't anything like what happened earlier but it would still be nice to know what to do. None of the websites he's gone on have helped much. “If we stay here any longer he'll definitely get suspicious; we'll start planning now but I'll watch him carefully.”

“Thanks Scott.” Scott grins.

“Anything for my brother and his soon to be bride.”

-

Due to everyone’s schedules, Scott has been helping Sebastian plan more than anyone. They've done a ton of work in just two and a half weeks-- they're actually almost done. The wedding is going to be small and private; there won't be a photographer, band, or an outside officiant there. The Evanses have a close family friend who’s a priest and is willing to perform the ceremony as well as keep it quiet. That's especially important because soon after the wedding they'll be releasing a statement about their marriage which is guaranteed to cause mass chaos. 

The situation at hand today are the bachelor and bachelorette parties. They've been avoiding planning that aspect because it's going to be difficult to keep Chris in the dark about Sebastian’s plan to give him a strip tease. He can't even be suspicious or else it'll all be blown to hell.

“I've been bouncing ideas off of Chris for a few days, and he doesn't want to go to a strip club. That makes it even harder to pull this off.” Scott says and shows him the list of ideas he's gathered. He skims it and finds golf and sports bar underlined. Sebastian groans.

“I can't strip at either of those places!” He whines and Scott sighs.

“Casino night is another option that he's considering and those are normally connected to hotels. I can ask if there's a private room you can bring him to in the actual casino or we can go to a hotel and I'll bring him to you.”

“Won't he be suspicious?”

“He’ll be drunk enough to not wonder why he's being led somewhere.” Sebastian frowns.

“I don't want him to be so drunk that he doesn't enjoy it!” Sebastian whines and Scott rolls his eyes. 

“I'm not saying he'll be plastered. He'll be buzzed and completely ready to go anywhere.” Scott sounds completely confident, which makes Sebastian confident as well. “All we have to do is plan what you're going to wear.” 

“We need to consult Nina.” Ever since the first time they met, Nina and Sebastian have become fast friends. She's been helping him with everything related to his and the wedding party’s wardrobe. With everyone helping, the wedding planning truly is finishing fast. It's looking like they can have it within two or three weeks which is better than he could've ever expected. “She can make a costume.” 

“What will your theme be?” That's something that he's been going back and forth on. He doesn't want to look ridiculous in a costume but he doesn't want to just be in full lingerie because the tease will end extremely fast. He wants to drive Chris absolutely mad with need for him. 

“I could be a demoness.” Sebastian says and Scott writes it down. “A showgirl, a sexy bride.” There aren't really a lot of options in terms of costumes and he's determined to find the right one. 

“A sexy Patriots fan!” Scott shouts and scares Sebastian half to death. 

“What the fuck is that?” 

“Skin tight shorts, a Patriots jersey that's way too small, and one of Chris’ hats! He’ll lose his mind!” He actually likes that idea. Chris will definitely appreciate the look and the fact that he'll be wearing one of his hats; Chris absolutely loves when Sebastian wears his clothes. 

“Can you help me get this stuff?” He asks and Scott rolls his eyes. 

“Duh.” 

The two of them spend another hour making plans before they head off to Nina’s boutique. When they get there Nina hurries them inside and is bringing Sebastian to the change room before he knows it. “I made minor alterations to your dress and I must know how they look.” She explains and he starts taking off his clothes. It still amazes him that he's not the slightest bit uncomfortable wearing almost nothing in front of her. She's shown no judgement towards him and has given him so much confidence about his body with her compliments and clothing options. 

“What did you change?” He asks and slips out of his pants. He's wearing a pair of silk panties that she made for him and he can see her smile in the mirror behind him. 

“I took in the waist so that it'll hopefully fit better and fixed the bustline as well as adjusted the hemline.” She takes the garment bag off of the hook and unzips it, taking the dress out carefully. His heart pounds and he licks his lips to keep from biting them. He wants it to look perfect and every time he sees it he worries that it won't. “You don't need to be nervous, darling. I'll never lead you astray.” 

“I know, it's just nerve wracking.” 

“You're going to look stunning on your wedding day. So much so that no one will be able to take their eyes off of you, least of all Christopher. He’ll love it.” Sebastian smiles and nods as the brunt of his nerves float away. “Are you ready to try it on?” 

“Yes.” 

The dress fits like a glove; the alterations Nina made give him curves and makes it look like he has more of a chest that he does. The hemline alteration gives him slightly more leg and it makes a lot of difference-- he feels radiant and beautiful wearing it. He swivels his hips and stares at himself in the mirror, a big smile lighting up his face. “You look breathtaking.” Nina says and he practically squeals. 

“Thank you so much, Nina. I feel amazing.” 

“Let me see!” Scott shoves the curtain aside and storms into the room.

“I could've been naked!” Sebastian hisses without any venom behind it. 

“Seb, you look like a fucking angel.” Scott whispers. “That dress makes your body look banging.” 

“I'd watch it if I were you.” Nina warns, her smile bright and infectious. “I hear that Christopher is like a man possessed when it comes to this one.” Sebastian outright giggles and blushes all the way down to his toes. 

“He does go full caveman.” Scott bends down and inspects Sebastian’s bare feet. “Nina, we have to do something about this.” 

“About what?” Sebastian asks and peers down at his feet as best he can. There's nothing wrong with them, at least not to him. Maybe his toenails could use some nail polish but that's hardly anything to cause a fuss over. 

“Your wedding shoes.” Nina responds gleefully and hurries out of the dressing room.

-

Chris isn't great at cooking in general, but it's been a long day and he wants to sweep Sebastian off his feet when he gets home. He can't have him running around trying to be his little homemaker after a tiring day, so he's going to cook dinner and get Sebastian into bed as soon as possible. On the menu tonight is a very simple pasta with garlic bread. Dodger is sitting chewing on his squeeze toy bone and watching him cook; his presence is very relaxing. 

It doesn't take long for Sebastian to get home. He heads straight into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Chris’ waist while pressing his face against his shoulder. “Welcome home, kitten.” 

“Daddy.” Sebastian purrs and rubs up against him. “You're making food.” 

“Mmm hmm, I have to keep my girl fed. You need to have enough food to keep the baby healthy when you get pregnant, sweetheart.” Sebastian makes a happy noise and nods against him.

“You're right, daddy. Thank you for taking such good care of us.” Sebastian sounds blissed out already-- it's extremely gratifying. “It smells super yummy.” 

“Thank you, sweet girl.” 

Dinner is done quickly and once it is, Chris scoops out some on a plate for them to share and gives Dodger a big helping in his dish. He brings both of the plates into the living room and sets Dodger’s down in front of the couch, then waits for Sebastian to come in with the wine. Sebastian brings in a big glass full of red wine and hands it to Chris. He notices how uncomfortable Sebastian looks and clicks his tongue. “Go get changed and then we'll eat.” Sebastian smiles sweetly.

“Okay daddy, I'll be right back.” Sebastian says before he skips away to the bedroom. Chris puts the plate and glass on the coffee table and heads back into the kitchen to grab Dodger’s water dish. He fills it and gets back just in time; Sebastian comes walking out in one of his Patriots tees that's far too big on him and a pair of his trademark barely there panties. His hair is held back with a headband and he looks absolutely adorable. Chris smiles at him and pats his lap. 

“I've got a seat saved for you, sweet girl.” He drawls and Sebastian giggles loudly. He loves when his girl is happy, there's nothing better. Sebastian curls up on his lap and kisses his him softly. Chris rubs up and down Sebastian’s thigh, making him mewl. Sebastian parts his lips and their tongues touch, sliding together slowly. He slips his hand under Sebastian's shirt and skims the front of his panties with the tips of his fingers. Sebastian moans and shifts in his lap. 

“Fuck me daddy.” Sebastian moans. “Please daddy, get me pregnant. Put your babies in me.” 

“You want me to give you a belly full of babies?” He asks and Sebastian nods quickly. “You're just so good. You'll give us the prettiest babies.” 

“Oh please daddy. Please give it to me, make me soft and sweet and ready.” Sebastian is whining by the end and Chris kisses him again. 

“I'll fuck you as many times as you need, kitten. Your cunt’ll be swollen and aching from my cock and soaked with my come.” His voice is hoarse from how much he wants this. He can't wait to start the adoption process and have a family with Sebastian. 

“Please daddy?” 

“You need to eat, baby.” Sebastian makes a disappointed noise. “After you eat, I'll run you a nice bath and fuck you in it.” He promises and Sebastian grins. “You got your way, you sneaky little kitten.” 

“We can have sex the whole time?” Chris chuckles. 

“You like daddy’s cock that much?” Sebastian reaches down to rub Chris’ half hard cock through his sweats. Chris groans and forces himself not to thrust into his hand.

“Mmm hmm. I love it.” 

“Wanna give it a kiss, baby girl?” He asks and winks. Sebastian snorts and pushes at his chest. 

“You want my mouth, daddy?” Sebastian licks his lips. “We'll have to go in the bedroom for that, and if we're already in there..” Chris bares his teeth at him.

“You're a fox tonight, where's my kitten?” Sebastian smirks.

“She's waiting in the bedroom for daddy.” Sebastian somehow always manages to get his way, not that Chris really minds or tries to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit but I've been having a supreme case of writer's block and that's stopped me. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. (Thank you to the tumblr anon who gave me a little push and to all of you for waiting patiently) 
> 
> Comments are sincerely appreciated. I don't reply because of my anxiety but I read each and every one, I promise.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	23. Send you my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Chris get ready to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Gambling has never been Chris’ thing; he doesn't like losing money like that, or leaving things up to chance, really. But Scott set up an elaborate bachelor party at a hotel and casino in Las Vegas for him and he couldn't say no - mainly because he didn't want to disappoint him and because he wanted to go to Vegas. It's been awhile and there's no real harm in it because Chris told Scott and the others not to hire any strippers or else he'd hop on the first flight back to Boston. It's set to be a fun night - except that he has to leave Sebastian.

It's the morning before he has to catch his plane to Vegas and Sebastian is padding around the house wearing a slip and a headband, his expression sleepy and entirely too sweet. Chris has been following him around for ten minutes, completely silent, just to make sure he doesn't fall asleep standing up. “Kitten,” Chris says and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “you're up too early. You need to get some more rest.” Sebastian leans back against his chest and makes a soft sound.

“Nu. I need to be awake for as long as possible.” 

“Why?”

“So that I can spend time with you before you go, daddy.” Sebastian practically mews and Chris’ chest fills with pleasure.

“I'll be gone for two days at most, sweet girl.” He kisses Sebastian’s hair. “You'll be busy with your bachelorette party anyway.” 

“I'll miss you so bad. So will Dodger.” Sebastian turns around and presses his face against Chris’ neck. “But our daddy’s gonna have some boy fun before he gets stuck with the ball and chain.” Chris frowns and pulls away so that he can look at Sebastian’s face. Much to his surprise he doesn’t look sad at all - he still looks sleepy and subdued but not in a bad way. 

“You know I don’t think of you that way, baby girl. You know that. If you want me to stay home I will - I’ll just tell Scott what’s up and the guys can go to Vegas by themselves or reschedule.” Sebastian chuckles and shakes his head.

“I was only kidding,” He says cutely, “I want you to go and have fun while I’m having my bachelorette party.” Chris sighs in relief. 

“What are you doing for it anyway? I haven’t heard any details.” He’s trying to go for nonchalant, but it’s clear that he truly wants to know what’s happening. All he wants to know is if Sebastian is going to be safe and happy.

And that there are no strippers.

Of course he trusts Sebastian and his sisters and mother completely, but strippers aren’t supposed to be an option for either of them. The idea of some guy stripping for Sebastian is unsettling and makes him a little more than jealous. 

“Nu-uh daddy. It’s a top secret girl’s day.” Sebastian says and twists out of Chris’ arms. “No boys allowed. Well, except Shim.”

“Aww baby, daddy wants to know so much.” He says, making a grab for Sebastian again. He swivels his hips and gets out of the way again, heading towards the couch. “How about a little hint?”

“Nope!” Sebastian grins at him. “I don’t know what you’re gonna be doing in Vegas so it’s only fair.”

“I can tell you.”

“I don’t even wanna know - I just know that we’re both gonna have some fun and then we’re gonna get married.” The glee in his voice makes Chris smile. “Then we’ll have our honeymoon.”

“Tell me baby, have you gotten any bikinis?” He asks and Sebastian smirks. 

“Mmm hmm. They’re very pretty.” 

“I bet they are.” He manages to get Sebastian in his arms again and slips his hand under his slip. He pushes it up a little and slips his finger into Sebastian’s panties. “Not as pretty as you naked, of course.” 

“You just like me for my pussy.” Sebastian says and pouts playfully. They both know that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Well sweetheart it is pretty spectacular. The prettiest little pussy I’ve ever seen.” He croons and pushes his finger in a little more. Sebastian makes a happy sound. “You keep it so nice for daddy.”

“Mmm, I want you to like it.”

“I do. I always want to touch it,” He starts to inch Sebastian’s panties down, “kiss it, spank it.” Sebastian moans faintly. 

“Daddy, you know what we agreed to.”

“M’just gonna look, okay?” Chris murmurs and waits for Sebastian to say no. When he doesn’t, he continues to slide his panties down. 

They both agreed to not have sex until their wedding night, and although it’s only been a little over a week, it’s hellish. Sebastian hasn’t been sleeping naked or just in panties and he makes sure to avoid the topic in general. They’ve both slipped a lot so far because it’s just too difficult to remain completely devoted to it.

“Daddy wants a little look. He misses his girl’s cunt so bad.” Sebastian moans again, louder this time. ‘Cunt’ still drives him wild, especially when he hasn’t heard it in a while. 

“Promise not to kiss it.” 

“Mm.” He can't promise that or else he'll be tempted to break it. Sebastian steps away and he immediately goes to apologize. “I'm sorry for pushing you baby. I know how much you want this.” Sebastian smiles to reassure him. 

“I'm not saying no - I just want you to watch instead.” Chris’ eyes widen and he swallows in an attempt to put moisture back into his mouth. “Is that a good plan?”

“Yeah.” He croaks and Sebastian laughs. 

“You're so easy daddy.” Sebastian says and starts to lift up his slip. The silk glides up his thighs and bunches up easily, showing Sebastian’s matching panties. Chris drops to his knees to get a better look and Sebastian laughs again. He loves hearing him sound so happy, it's one of the best things in life. Sebastian keeps one hand holding up the slip and uses the other to carefully pull his panties down. Soon enough they're able to fall down the rest of the way and he steps out of them, kicking them in Chris’ direction. 

“Fuck, baby,” Chris groans. Sebastian’s been waxing lately so he's usually hairless, but it's been a bit so his hair is starting to grow back in; something about seeing it is so sexy to him and he doesn't understand why. Maybe it's because it's Sebastian’s natural, untouched body. His cock isn't hard at all, but it's still lovely to look at; he adores how it's average sized, maybe a tiny bit smaller than that, because it's easier to imagine it as a clit. In all reality, it could be bigger than Chris’ and he'd have no problem calling it one. 

Sebastian takes his cock in his hand and moves it a little just to give Chris a better look. “How is it, daddy?” His voice is all syrup and honey.

“Gorgeous.” He replies within a millisecond. 

“How about my cunt?” Sebastian asks and turns. He bends himself over the couch and spreads his ass, showing Chris his hole. Chris moans and nods.

“I can't touch it?” He asks miserably. Sebastian shakes his ass at him instead of his head. 

“Rules are rules.” 

“Baby… you're stunning.” Sebastian lets go and turns back around, his slip dropping back into place. Chris’ sanity returns when it’s down.

“Soon, daddy.” They've booked a date three weeks away at a historical venue outside of the city, where they'll be married under a canopy in the garden and have their reception in the library turned dining room. It’s perfect, simply because it’s only meant for a few guests and is warm and welcoming just like they wanted. 

“Are you excited for your party?” Chris asks and gets up off of the floor. Sebastian nods but his eyes are practically screaming conspiracy. He’s up to something, there’s absolutely no doubt about it, but Chris has absolutely no idea what it could be. It doesn’t really matter though because Sebastian would never do anything that would upset him. 

“It’s gonna be so much fun.” 

-

Chris leaves that afternoon, which sets Sebastian’s plans into motion. After he gets dressed and wakes Dodger, Sebastian grabs his already packed suitcase and goes to the car. He belts Dodger into the backseat and drives to Carly’s house. She and Peter are already outside with their bags and Peter’s car seat, so Sebastian hops out and helps them into the car. “Shanna’s on her way to mom and dad’s,” Carly tells him as she puts Peter’s car seat into the car. Peter is busy trying to help Sebastian put everything in the trunk - he’s gotten his smaller bag in and is trying very hard to lift Carly’s in. “She just had to grab the stuff from Scott’s.”

“Shim’s flying straight there from New York.” As soon as he told Shim there would be a bachelorette party, he was all in. Shim is one of the only people outside of his and Chris’ families who knows about Sebastian’s preferences, so he’s going to be at the wedding and be in the wedding party. He’s his bridesman, alongside Shanna and Carly. Nina was invited to go to Vegas with them but she had clients to work with, but she’s cleared for their wedding day.

“Awesome, I love that guy.” Carly grins - she hasn’t officially met him yet but it’s hard not to love him. “He’s definitely coming to the wedding, right?”

“Absolutely. He wanted to walk me down the aisle but my mom is going to do that.” Sebastian was terrified that his mother wouldn’t support him wearing a dress and being addressed as a woman, but she was more than accepting; she’s going to help him get ready on the day of. 

“Poor Shim.” Sebastian snorts. 

“He suffers far too much in life.” 

Once everything is packed and Peter is buckled into his seat, they drive to Bob and Lisa’s house. They’re going to be watching Peter and Dodger while he, Carly, and Shanna are gone because they weren’t up to going to Vegas. He doesn’t blame them, after all he is only going to surprise Chris. Before they leave they’re going to have a little dinner together. So far everything in the wedding planning process has gone smoothly, and it’s really all because of everyone who’s helped them. To have such a strong and loving team behind him is a blessing, one that he won’t ever take for granted. 

The scent of chicken parmesan hits Sebastian right in the face when he walks into the house with Peter’s suitcase. It smells absolutely delicious and it makes his mouth water within seconds. Peter and Dodger zoom past him, heading straight for the kitchen. “The only time they don’t go right to the basement is when the food’s almost ready,” Carly says as she walks up beside him. “Even Dodger is weak for mom’s food.”

“I’m sure even actual Thor wouldn’t be able to resist it.” He nudges her with his elbow and she laughs. 

“Mom’s cooking or Chris?”

“That’s an unfair question and I will not dignify it with a response.” He says, sticking his chin up in defiance. Carly rolls her eyes. 

“You’re lucky Chris wasn’t here to hear that. I’m gonna go put Peter’s stuff upstairs - don’t eat all of the chicken before I get down or you’re done for!” 

“Carly, don’t bully Sebastian!” Bob shouts from the kitchen. 

“He’s already signed on to be in the family dad, we don’t have to be nice anymore!” She replies and goes upstairs, but not before shooting Sebastian a playful glare. He slips off his shoes and walks through the living room and into the kitchen. Peter is sitting on the ground feeding Dodger small pieces of chicken, giggling every time Dodger nibbles on his fingers a little. 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans.” Sebastian greets them shyly. They’ve told him that he can call them by their first names but he still isn’t very comfortable with that. For some reason it feels disrespectful to him - one day he’ll be able to get there, but not right now. Bob turns away from the counter and goes to hug him, then Lisa finishes plating chicken and hugs him too. He’s become a very spoiled person when it comes to hugs because of the Evans family.

“Hi honey, you look great today. It must be the pre-wedding glow.” Bob comments and Sebastian blushes. 

“Oh look at you, you’re precious.” Lisa says when she notices him blushing which only makes him blush even more. He’s making up brand new shades of pink and red as he stands there. “Are you ready to go to Vegas with the girls and Shim?”

“Definitely. I haven’t been in a long time, so this is the perfect occasion.” He’s very excited to surprise Chris. Bob and Lisa know that him being there is going to be a surprise, but he was careful not to tell them about the actual surprise he has in store. They really don’t need to know exactly how he’s going to meet up with Chris - that’s a story not fit for the in-laws. “Thanks again for watching Peter and Dodger, I don’t think they’d like it there very much.”

“You absolutely don’t need to thank us.” Lisa says and he can tell that she means it. “We love having them over.” 

“You’ve helped so much with the wedding and I’m so grateful.” 

“You’re going to be our daughter in-law,” Bob sounds proud as he says it. “Of course we’re going to help make sure your wedding is perfect.” Daughter in-law. That’s the first time he’s heard either of them say it, and it makes him tear up. The fact that they accept him so willingly and without any judgement is still so surprising to him, and the happiness it brings him will never wear off. “You have to take good care of our meatball son.” Sebastian actually giggles.

“I will, I promise.” That is a promise that comes before any other, and one he intends to keep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! I know it's been a while since I've updated this so thank you for waiting so patiently. I've been in school and I'm currently working on a fic for The Stucky Big Bang so look out for that in August. I love getting messages on tumblr from you guys and please feel free to leave them anytime.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	24. Something nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bachelor and bachelorette parties begin

Being on a plane without Sebastian feels strange to Chris now; nearly every time he's been on one in the past year Sebastian’s been with him. It's not horrible though, because Scott is with him and Pratt and Hemsworth are already en route to Vegas. He's ready to get his party started, have some fun, and get married to his girl in a few weeks. 

“So no sex until the wedding huh,” says Scott randomly. Chris chokes on air and turns to look at him. “You dying yet?” 

“You can't just talk about shit like that on a public flight.” He chides and tries to focus on his book instead of the twinge of want he feels at just the mention of sex. Chris has never been overly needy for sex; he loves it, but he's not one who desperately craves it normally. Now that he can't have it he's begun to realize just how badly he craves making love to Sebastian, how much he needs to touch his girl’s body and feel him come, hear his moans and pleas.

Chris shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He can't get hard on a flight without Sebastian, god he can't get hard right next to his goddamn brother. That thought alone makes his dick calm down.

“I think this abstinence stint will help make the wedding night and honeymoon even more special.” Scott continues on as if he hadn't said anything. “You'll be sporting some smurf balls by then.”

“I never realized how often we actually have sex,” Chris says. “It's been a week and some but it feels like forever.” 

“How often a week do you two..?” 

“Well if you mean actual full on sex then a few times a week. But I blow him and eat him out multiple times a day.” Scott gapes at him.

“Jesus man, no wonder you're so keyed up. But this might be good for your health; too much sex can harm you.” 

“He's built up quite a -”

“No, no shut up. I know how anal works so I definitely don't need to hear about his super hole.” Scott says, shuddering. “I thought, when you were pretty much exclusive to girls, that I'd be safe from talking about any butt stuff.” 

“Dude, I spared you. I've always been a backdoor lover.” He says and nudges him with his elbow. Scott covers his face with both hands. 

“I fucking hate you.” 

“You're the one who brought it up.” Scott rolls his eyes in response.

“Anyway, have you two discussed how you're gonna deal with the press when it comes out that you got married?” They have discussed it somewhat and both agreed that they're going to be forthcoming about it when the time comes, but they won't tell anyone outside of their family about Sebastian being his wife.

“We're going to roll with it and admit the truth but not too much. There’s no reason why we have to share our entire lives with the public.” 

“Smart.” Chris’ phone buzzes and Scott grabs it off of the armrest before he can. “Oh wow, Sebastian must want you begging by the time your wedding night comes around.” Chris yanks it out of his hand and sees the picture that Sebastian sent.

It's a shot of him from the back; he's wearing a garter belt with stockings clipped to it, red stilettos, and no panties. He clearly used the phone stand to take it because both of his hands are holding his ass apart so that Chris can see his hole. Dear fucking lord. 

“You did not see that!” Chris hisses and Scott snorts. “Come on Scott, erase this from your mind!” 

“I can't exactly do that.” 

“Remember that time I threw up all over you and it was blue because of the slurpee I was drinking? There were chunks of hotdogs in it too?” Chris can see the moment that Scott’s thoughts shift to that memory and the horror it causes. He looks thoroughly disgusted - hopefully that'll override Sebastian’s selfie.

His phone buzzes again, this time it's a text. 

Seb: like what ya see daddy?

Chris’ response is immediate; your cunt is so gorgeous, baby

Seb: i know youre gonna get charged a ton for this but i wanna tell you something 

Chris: what baby?

Seb: i want your cock in my cunt so bad daddy

Seb: my mouth too

Chris groans and covers his face with his hand. Sebastian is going to be the death of him pretty soon if he keeps this up. This abstinence thing is tough as hell.

“If you pop a boner on a plane the cabin pressure will go down and kill us all,” Scott says offhandedly. Chris rolls his eyes.

Seb: i wanna cum for you

Chris: r u touching yourself baby?

Seb: if i am?

Chris: don't be a bad girl just bc daddy’s not there

Seb: you're a mean daddy :( 

He smiles, hearing Sebastian’s whine in his head. 

Chris: im sorry kitten, it'll be worth it

Seb: mew mew :( 

Seb: im so empty come back and fuck me pls

Chris: No, sweetheart. That's enough.

It takes a few minutes for Sebastian to respond and each minute that passes is agonizing. Chris can't stop wondering if he's being harsh or if he really should catch a flight back to Boston when they land. When he receives Sebastian’s response he's caught off guard; it's another picture. This time Sebastian is pouting at the camera, but all that can be seen are his lips that are painted in red lipstick and his collar. 

“Fuck it,” Chris grumbles and texts him back; you look so pretty like that kitten. Daddy misses you so bad.

Seb: come home to me soon ♡ I love you

Chris: I love you too

Chris: my perfect girl ♡

-

Sebastian’s flight leaves an hour before Chris’ is supposed to land soon after. He’s beyond excited to get there and surprise him, but he’s also incredibly nervous. Flying without Chris is going to be difficult and a lot could go wrong with the plan in general. They have to be extremely crafty to pull it off or else the surprise will be completely ruined. They've all put in too much work to have it all go to waste.

The flight goes surprisingly well. Carly, Shanna, and him sit in business class together and spend most of the time perfecting the wedding plans as well as drinking mimosas. They spent way too long looking at pictures of Sebastian’s wedding dress, which turned into discussing their honeymoon plans.

“Chris is keeping everything a surprise,” Sebastian says. “All I know is that we're going somewhere warm and private.” Their wedding night will be the end of their abstinence plan and the honeymoon is time to make up for everything they missed out on doing, so Chris is in charge of that. For some reason Sebastian isn't all that curious; it could be because he trusts Chris so much or because he likes surprises, especially ones that have to do with quality alone time. 

“You're getting this weird glazed look in your eyes,” Shanna says. “Please tell me you're not thinking about honeymoon activities with my brother.” 

Carly snorts loudly. “There's a reason why I haven't asked about the honeymoon. I can't stand to know more about Chris’ sex life than I already do.” 

“You two have dirty minds,” he chides. “I was just thinking about how much fun we'll have. I've rarely taken time for a vacation so this is that and more.” 

Shanna rolls her eyes. “I'm sure that's true.” 

The past week or so without sex has been, unsurprisingly, difficult for him. He didn't really realize how much they had sex and how much it meant to him. It wasn't just about pleasure - it was about comfort and closeness, expressing their love in the most blatant form. Sex isn't crucial to their relationship but it is important for both of them, being without it takes some getting used to. 

They could easily break their deal and have sex whenever they want, yet neither of them have. Keeping it will make their wedding night that much more special. That doesn't mean that Sebastian won't tease the hell out of Chris though.

After their flight lands, the three of them head straight to the hotel to drop off their luggage and get situated. The plan is to meet Shim in the lobby then head to an early dinner, followed by going to the hotel’s spa. Later that night Sebastian would sneak into Chris’ hotel room and give him a show he'll never forget. 

-

Having dinner with his groomsmen is nicer than he expected. It's Scott, Hemsworth, Pratt and his friend John; he's very glad that he decided on the four of them and no one else because it's easier and honestly relieving. Because the wedding is going to be small to begin with he wanted to have only his closest friends in the wedding party. There's a familiarity between them that only comes from being friends for so long, which Chris treasures dearly. 

“I can't believe you'll be married to Seb soon,” Hemsworth says and takes a long drink of his beer. “I knew you two were goin’ out but I had no idea you were this serious.” 

Chris smiles shyly. “Yeah. The day is coming really quickly.” 

“You're fucking blushing!” Pratt hollers. “I've never seen you this way man.” 

“So who’s coming to the wedding?” John asks. 

“Only our close friends and family.” 

“Plus all of our kids and partners,” Hemsworth says. “My three terrors are looking forward to meeting Peter.” 

“Emily can't wait to come see everyone,” John says. “She's never really met Sebastian but she's very excited to.” 

“Thank you guys for being so amazing about this. It means a lot to both me and Seb that you accept our lifestyle.” 

They all look at him with surprised expressions; clearly they weren't expecting him to mention anything outright but it's important that he does. They need to know how much their love and acceptance means.

“Not everyone will accept Sebastian and I’s relationship just based on the fact that we're both men, but add in Sebastian’s preferences and there would be an uproar of hate,” he sighs. “So thank you for being here for us.” 

“That's what family’s for,” Scott says. “Family is also for getting you drunk off your ass and gambling with.” 

“Tonight we are 25 and carefree!” Pratt shouts. “Let's drink our weight in booze!” 

“And let lady luck fuck us over!” 

That's the exact moment when things begin to spiral out of control. 

As it turns out, leaving Scott in charge is a huge mistake. After dinner they all went to the hotel to get changed and met down in the casino, where Scott took the lead. He made sure to open a tab at the bar and got them drinking from the start. 

It doesn't take long for them to get pretty drunk. All of them egg Chris on and get him to do increasingly ridiculous things, like play hide and seek, play 3 slots at a time, and leap frog over them. Chris surprises all of them with how high he can jump and how well he tap dances when he's drunk. Despite their antics they manage to keep a low profile and avoid being recognized by anyone which only adds to the fun. 

By midnight everyone is plastered. Scott seems to be the least drunk of them all and herds them towards the elevators so that they can go get some sleep. He grabs Chris by the shoulders and steers him there before everyone else, chuckling to himself. “You’ve gotta get to your room now,” he says. “There’s something special in there for you.” 

Chris groans, “We said no strippers Scott.” Sebastian would kill him if he had a stripper in his room. He can’t even imagine the disaster that would cause. 

“I didn’t say it was a stripper!” Knowing Scott, it totally is. 

“Seriously Scott, I don’t want a stripper.” 

“Trust me man, I would never do something to jeopardize your relationship like that.” 

He sighs and nods because he does know that Scott wouldn’t do that. Assuming that he would isn’t very fair of him. “Remind me which room I’m in again?” 

Scott actually cackles at him. 

-

The room Scott set him up in is really nice; it has a living space, a kitchen, and a bedroom with a huge bathroom attached to it. Whatever surprise Scott has for him isn’t in the living space or the kitchen, so he heads to the bedroom. All he wants to do is get in the giant bathtub and soak for a while but he has to find whatever it is. He hearts soft music playing in the bedroom and races towards the door, finds it open a crack. 

He opens it the rest of the way and stops dead in his tracks. Sebastian is sitting in the large armchair that faces the door, his eyes trained on Chris. He has deep red lipstick on, his hair is slicked back with glittery gel, he has glitter on his eyelids along with some black eyeliner, and his skin is glowing. He’s wearing a dress shirt of Chris’ that has a few buttons done up to hide what he’s wearing underneath, and red pumps with the highest heel he’s ever seen. 

He smirks when he sees Chris and lifts his hand to play with his collar; Chris notices his long, red manicure then and nearly drops to his knees. He’s always been a sucker for long nails and Sebastian knows it. 

“Daddy,” he purrs. “I’ve been waiting for you all night.” 

“I- Daddy’s sorry he took so long, baby,” Chris croaks.

“I almost started without you.” 

Holy shit. 

“I didn’t expect this, kitten. You look… fucking incredible.” 

Sebastian smiles. “You’ve been so good lately. I thought you deserved a reward.” 

“You’re such a caring little thing. I’m so lucky to have you all to myself.” 

“Mmm, you are.” Hearing Sebastian sound so confident is probably the sexiest thing about this ordeal. He loves when Sebastian feels as amazing as he is. “Why’re you standing there, daddy? I want you here.” 

Chris nearly trips on his own feet to get to him. Sebastian stands up and motions for Chris to sit down, he does so without question. It feels like he’s in a trance and he wants nothing more than to cater to Sebastian’s every whim. Sebastian is completely in charge tonight and he doesn’t mind at all. 

“Sit back and relax, daddy. Let your girl take over for a change.” 

“Anything you want, baby.” 

“I know.”

Sebastian grabs a small remote off of the bed and turns the music up louder, throwing it back down when he’s done. He smirks at Chris and starts unbuttoning his shirt, going slowly and swaying his hips from side to side as he goes. He finishes unbuttoning it and slips the fabric off of his shoulders slightly - that always drives Chris crazy - then slides it back up. 

Now that the shirt is open, Chris can see what he’s wearing underneath it. He has a black corset on that sits just below his pecs, framing them perfectly. His nipples have small jewelled clamps on them which Chris growls at the sight of. The panties he’s wearing can barely count as panties; they’re black mesh with a tiny scrap of criss-crossing fabric covering his cock. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Chris gasps. “I want you so much.” 

Sebastian starts plucking at the clamps on his nipples, moaning faintly at the feeling, and Chris moans with him. Watching Sebastian tease himself and not being able to do anything about it is the sweetest, cruelest form of torture. He wants to touch him so much more than he can stand. “I’ve been thinking about your hands on me,” Sebastian moans. “How much I miss your touch.”

“Baby…”

“I’m so empty without you, daddy. I want your cock inside me so badly.. My pussy is aching for you.”

Then let me have you! 

Sebastian drags his nails down his chest and past his corset, settling on his panties. “I want your mouth on me. Your tongue always feels so good when it’s licking me - you get me so wet.”

Chris’ cock is rock hard in his pants and he grabs the arms of the chair to keep himself from jumping Sebastian right then. He won’t ruin this, he absolutely refuses to no matter how painful this is. Sebastian pulls his panties down and lets them fall to the ground, his cock springing up obscenely. He steps out of them and brings Chris’ attention to those damn heels again. Something about a woman in high heels is too sexy to ignore. 

“Can’t wait for you to come in me again.” 

“Baby girl, god baby please..” 

“Ask me for it,” Sebastian murmurs. 

“Come to daddy.” 

Sebastian prowls forward, his confident strides showcasing his long legs. He looks so alluring and graceful - his beauty is dearly. He sits down on Chris’ lap with his knees bracketing Chris’ thighs and his nails digging into his shoulders. The warm weight of him takes Chris’ breath away. 

“You're hard for me, daddy?” he purrs. 

Chris nods. “Yeah baby, just for you.” 

“Do you miss being in me?” 

“God yes. I wanna make you feel so good, sweetheart.” 

Sebastian starts to grind against Chris’ thighs, rocking his hips back and forth. He moans at the feeling of the rough denim of his pants and drags his nails down Chris’ chest. “I was gonna strip for you daddy but I think you’ll like this more.” 

“Can I touch you?” 

“Mmm, but keep it PG.” 

“I don't think we'll ever be PG kitten. You're grinding your pretty pussy all over me and teasing your daddy so much. That's not PG.”

Sebastian laughs. “I love you daddy.” 

“I love you too kitten,” he replies and kisses Sebastian deeply. He grabs onto Sebastian’s hips and helps guide the movements of his hips. 

It doesn't take long for Sebastian to start riding him properly. He plants his knees on the chair and undulates his hips, kissing Chris hungrily while he goes. Chris tangles his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and yanks hard, moaning when Sebastian gouges him.

Sebastian mewls helplessly, riding Chris harder. Chris can feel him getting closer to the edge but doesn't touch anything more than his hair and hip. Sticking to their plan is crucial so he won't ruin it. Much to his surprise Sebastian stops moving and presses their foreheads together. They're both breathing heavily and Sebastian is trembling. Chris rubs his back to soothe him as best he can. 

“Soon,” Sebastian pants. “I won't come until you're inside me.” 

Chris grins, “That's my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive. Honestly I've had a lot going on in my life recently but I didn't want to abandon this fic completely because it means a lot to me, hopefully you feel the same :)
> 
> Comments are so so loved, and my [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/) is always available. My inbox is open 24/7 *wink wink* so don't hesitate to visit


End file.
